If You're Not There
by Kinoko
Summary: Alternate Universe. Tenchi MuyoDBZ Crossover. Tenoko (daughter of Tenchi & Ryoko) Is forced to go to Panet Vegeta and prepare for Prince Trunk's chooseing. Mayhem is bound to happen. TT, MG CH22 UP.The plot is thickening.READ & REVIEW
1. It Starts

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Setting:  
  
The story is an Epic Alternate Universe, Tenoko is the daughter of Ryoko and Tenchi. Because of a very prestigious Great Grandfather who was the King of Juri, her mother ,Ryoko, was driven out of the palace, and of the entire planet. Tenchi, now the First Crown Prince of Juri, chose Aeka over Ryoko for a wife, therefore causing Ryoko to go on the defensive, and demanded that she get her daughter for she was after all the mother of the babe.  
  
When Juri refused to give her what was hers, she went and attacked with the help of an insider named Sassami. Sassami was the third in line to the throne, if Tenchi or her sister Aeka ever could not perform the duties that was called for of the throne of Juri, Sassami would take over.  
  
Ryoko finally retrieved her daughter from that back-stabberTenchi, who was now the all powerful Emperor of Juri, since the wedding between himself and Aeka, was the final initiation for the Crown.  
  
Ryoko with the help of her creator and mother Washu raised the little baby, naming her Tenoko.  
  
At the age of one her training began, her mother after all, wanted her child to be able to defend herself for that reechoed day when her father would request to see her. Ryoko knew that the daughter of Aeka would love to tease her and humiliate her, just because she was considered less than herself. Sassami was the one who informed her of the birth of ,her daughters future enemy, Achika (the II).  
  
Tenoko grew fast in knowledge and strength as well as speed, thanks to her mothers training and her grandmothers' teaching. Now at the age of five Ryoko was very satisfied and proud of her daughter.  
  
It was that year that Tenchi, The Emperor of Juri, himself came to Washus' hidden lab, asking to speak to Ryoko, who came forward and willingly spoke to him. At the end of the conversation it was come to agreement that Tenoko would spend half a year with her father and half a year with her mother.  
  
Years passed and life went on like this, Tenoko grew, and had two lives, That of a Princess and that of a notorious Space Pirate. She, herself, preferred the life with her mother, traveling with her in space, and living on the edge as a Space Pirate. And she loved spending time with her Grandmother, oh how Washu would spoil her! But Washu also taught her, since she did not want her granddaughter turning in to an uneducated barbarian like Ryoko, no she wanted her granddaughter to be an educated barbarian. (^;^)  
  
……………………  
  
On the other side of the universe a certain Sayijin King and Queen were celebrating the birth of their first born, a son, who the cerulean hared Queen named Trunks. A humongous feast was thrown in honor of the new Prince.  
  
Two other Sayijin families were celebrating the birth of their children, who were born on the same day as the Prince, one being a male and the other female. To Kakkarot, one of the Kings' most trusted Royal Gards, and Chi- Chi was born a son who they both named Goten. To Krillin, also one of the Kings' most trusted Royal Gards, and 18 was born a daughter who they named Marron.  
  
Trunks grew, and trained with his father, and his best friend Goten who was part of his Royal Gard. They grew together, all three of them Marron, Goten, and Trunks, It was at the age of ten that Marron was no longer able to spent time with Goten or Trunks, because of the nearing of their Coming of Age, in which the Prince, Trunks, was to chose his mate.  
  
The King, Vegeta, thought it was unfair for a bunch of girls to come (willingly or forcefully) from all across the universe to spend a year and a half of preparing for the choosing, when Trunks had already had someone in mind like lets say… Marron.  
  
The years passed and Trunks soon found forgetfulness of Marron in the presence of his best friend Goten, who even had a room connected to his own in the palace!  
  
The King, Vegeta, was debating his sons' future, he only wanting the best for his son, came to this conclusion:  
  
Every first born Princess that was born on the same year as my son, will come to the this planet to prepare for my son's choosing.  
  
If she dose not come willingly, my son's Royal Gard will retrieve the girl and, if necessary, use force.  
  
Now, he called for his writer to write this announcement and send it to even the ends of the universe. (there weren't many Royals in the universe anyway.)  
  
…………………  
  
Now fourteen years and a half in all have passed, and that is where our story begins… 


	2. Who the heck are you?

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Princess Tenoko, the Emperor wishes to speak to you." The palace Gard said.  
  
"Why isn't he here to greet me, is he too busy for me?" Tenoko asked the Gard sarcastically.  
  
She had gotten here just about five minutes ago, and her mother already had left. Everyone had greeted her from Funaho to Achika.  
  
"No, Princess, the Emperor just decided to speak to you in his Royal Throne Room."  
  
"Well then, I guess you should escort me huh?" Tenoko asked not really caring.  
  
She really didn't like it when her father would send for her, he only did that when she was in deep crap.  
  
"Yes, follow me Princess." The Gard replied, in a monotone manner.  
  
'Man! These guys need to loosen up some! Disrespect me once in a while or something. Hummmm…'  
  
"Hey! You know what?" Tenoko Asked playfully.  
  
"No, excuse me Princess for not knowing, for you have only arrived and everything has been taken care of." The Gard replied.  
  
"Heheh… Your fly is open." Tenoko said in a matter-a-factly tone.  
  
"Oh, Princess! Please forgive me, for my ignorance…if you'll excuse me." The Gard said, frightened of what the Emperor might think if he found out, as he turned around to inspect himself.  
  
As he did Tenoko got a sneaky idea.  
  
'With him turned over like that, if I were to push him he'd fall right on his head'. Tenoko walked over to the Gard and was just about to push him when the enormous doors of the throne room opened.  
  
"TENOKO, WOW YOU'VE GROWN!" Her father boomed, making her jump and land on her behind from the surprise.  
  
Tenoko got up quickly, as if nothing had happen, and ran into her father's arms.  
  
"Hi dad, nice to see you too." She said hugging her father back, acting as nice as she could although she did not know him much.  
  
"How's your mother?" The Emperor asked his, almost, full grown daughter.  
  
"Well you know mom, always on a new adventure." She answered, really wanting to say something along the lines of, "well what do you care, you're the one who dumped her remember?" She put on a fake smile and acted as if everything were fine.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes we all know the way Ryoko is, always running from the Galaxy Police, and setting a bad example for you." The Queen, Aeka, said in a stuck up tone. (which was the way she always spoke)  
  
'How dare she speak about my mother like that! Ooooooooohhh! I just want to blow her head off.' Tenoko thought, evilly playing out the seen in her head. She laughed sarcastically and then spoke,  
  
"Oh, Aeka, you are a real piece of work aren't you? I mean, first you get a vacation, then Tenchi, and then you get rid of my mother. My, My, aren't you an expert on getting what you want...Well," She said putting her index finger on her chin thinking,  
  
"Except that my mother got Tenchi first, right?"  
  
She finished her statement in a question, on purpose, just to get Aeka going.  
  
*snickering in background*  
  
Aeka felt her skin boiling red.  
  
"First of all, you insolent girl, you will address me as Queen Aeka.  
  
Second of all, your punishment has already been planned," She turned her head over to look at her husband, "Haven't you told her yet beloved?"  
  
She looked sweetly to her Tenchi.  
  
'What? Who is that snickering…can't be one of the Gards, no they're too serious.' She thought, and listened to Aeka at the same time.  
  
"Aeka, why don't you go and check up on Achika, while I talk to Tenoko?" Tenchi, the Emperor, said, looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Ha! He told you!" Tenoko, couldn't help but say something at that!  
  
"Humph. Fine. I'll go, but I expect for her, she pointed at Tenoko, to be gone by the time I come back." She walked away, exiting the throne room.  
  
"Father?" (she had some respect for him only cause he was the Emperor.) She asked, "What was she talking about?"  
  
*Sigh.* "Tenoko, Look at this," He handed her a paper, "Read it."  
  
Tenoko took the paper and read it mentally,  
  
It said:  
  
'By order of the Sayijin King, Vegeta,  
  
Every first born Princess that was born on the same year as his son, will come to the planet Vegeta, to prepare for his son's choosing, Which will occur in a year and a half'.  
  
Tenoko could not believe it, although she masked her emotion, so that she had an unreadable face.  
  
"So? Your not planning to send me are you? I mean, I am not as Royal as Achika, so she says."  
  
"You are my first born, our planet is allied with the planet Vegeta, We owe him for the many Sayijins lost in the battle against the Matalinites." He paused, "And you are going." He commanded.  
  
"LIKE HECK I'M GOING! I WILL NOT GO, NOT FOR YOU, NOT FOR NO ONE!" Tenoko shouted, no longer hiding how much she despised him.  
  
"I thought you would feel that way, so I brought Washu here to talk to you." The Emperor said, confidently.  
  
"Hi Tenoko, its been a while hasn't it?" Washu said calmly, in her child voice.  
  
"Grandma, please tell me your on my side!" Tenoko pleaded. She could never go against her grandmother, no, she loved her too much to even think, that she would even consider taking her fathers' side.  
  
"Come here, Tenoko." Washu commanded.  
  
Tenoko walked over to her beloved grandmother, all the while thinking. 'She must have a plan for me, or something, she would never harm me, never- ever.' Tenoko kissed her grandma, on the cheek, and waited for her to do the same, when she did, the whispering started.  
  
"Tenoko, no matter what I say I know the Sayijins will take you away, by force. I want you to have something before that happens though," She inserted something in to her hand, "It's name is Ten-o-oki, after you." (Tenoko absorbed the little capsule.) "It's a spaceship, but be very careful, I know there is someone here for you now." "Also I contacted Ryoko, I told her that you needed back up without her being their for you. She says that she'll come for you as soon as the year and a half is over, but until then, she wants you to have this." She pushed something into her left wrist and she felt it burn slightly. "Now I want you to train hard on that planet, understand?" Washu finished.  
  
"I understand." Tenoko said, already knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"TENCHI!" Washu shouted. "Aren't you going to give your daughter something before she leaves?" "Like Ryokos' gem, that rightfully belongs to Tenoko."  
  
"Alright, Washu, I will." Tenchi said. "Come here Tenoko," She walked towards the throne. Tenchi whipped out his sword and placed it in front of him, then it began to glow.  
  
Tenoko felt a burning sensation on her right wrist and looked at it, admiring her new gem. She also took a peek at her other wrist to find an identical gem also on it.  
  
:::::::::::'Well, well, I bet they'll be here any minute for me…and when they do…they'll get the beating of their little pathetic lives.'  
  
-Don't get too cocky, Tenoko, dear. I don't want you getting on their bad side. Washu thought to her.:::::::::::::  
  
  
  
"I suppose I can take her now, right?" Goten asked, coming out of the shadows of the throne room. "We do have a three day trip, you know." He added, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Tenoko asked, taking one step away from Washu.  
  
"My name is Goten, and the Emperor, (pointing to Tenchi,) requested the strongest Royal Gard to take you to his Highness."  
  
"YOU HAD A HAND IN THIS!?" She shouted to her father.  
  
"Oh, well no matter…I'll just get away, you should know that by now… father." She said in a sarcastic tone, emphasizing the last word.  
  
Goten walked up to Tenoko and took her wrist, and made her look at him, by jerking her to him with little force.  
  
"We need to get going now, if we're to make it on time." He stated, not looking directly to her.  
  
Tenoko was surprised at this act, but masked it very well. She yanked her wrist out of his grip, a bit forcefully, and brought it to her side. "No, I will not go." "I am not moving from this spot." When she finished saying that she put on her evil glare… "And if you try to move me, you'll get the beating of your life, so there." She plopped herself on the ground sitting Indian-style, and crossed her arms, and to add to the effect, she looked away from Goten.  
  
"Come on Tenchi, this could get ugly." Washu said, at the same time escorting the Emperor out of the throne room.  
  
"Ummmm…well, excuse me miss…" Goten said, at the same time putting his hand behind his head, and warring a goofy smile (like Goku…oh wait…Kakkarot). He got ever-so-close to her…and then… He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, and over his shoulder in one swift movement.  
  
Tenoko gave a little noise in surprise, at the action.  
  
'Who in the world dose this guy think he is?'  
  
She quickly turned and kicked her offender in the abdomen, when she hit the ground she did a ground sweep and knocked him off his feet.  
  
Goten, hit the floor on his hands, and did a back flip, so that she could also see that he had skill.  
  
'Man she's good, I wasn't even expecting that! I better get this over quick.'  
  
"Your pretty good, but we really don't have time for this, after all the ceremony is in three days, and that's how long it takes to get there." Goten said in a matter-a-factly tone.  
  
"Look at me, look at me real good… does it look like I care?" She said in defiance.  
  
"No. I guess not." Goten said after looking at her.  
  
'This guy is an idiot, he actually looked to see if I cared…doesn't he know that's a figure of speech…guess not.' Tenoko thought, slightly amused by this character.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to so this, but you leave me no choice." Goten said, looking sincere. He disappeared, and reappeared behind her, whipped out a needle and injected her with the substance that was supposed to knock her out for a while.  
  
"You jerk! How dare you!" She said loudly, stepping away from Goten, pulling out the needle at the same time. She got into a fighting stance and glared at him in hatred. Then she felt a sudden rush of dizziness mixed with sleepiness.  
  
'RESIST IT! YOU ARE STRONGER! FIGHT! FIGHT!FIGHT!' Her mind was screaming at her.  
  
Goten saw her determination to stay awake and fight him, and he regretted what he had done. He was gentle, and although he loved a good fight, he was… a gentle man.  
  
He saw her knees give out under her, and she fell to the ground on them.  
  
He walked quickly to her side and caught her before she was totally on the marble floor.  
  
"Just wait till I wake up." She whispered at him, finally falling into unconsciousness.  
  
Goten carried her to his spaceship, and laid her on the guest bed. He waked back out, getting her luggage, and brought it in.  
  
'Finally, Planet Vegeta, here we come.' He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Get ready folks, in the next chapter Tenoko finds herself in a strange situation!  
  
Oh, and who his that guy, telling Tenoko what to do, how dare he!  
  
Guess she'll just have to play along for now huh?  
  
Stay tuned…  
  
And please REVIEW!  
  
Oh and Thanks to all of you who reviewed yesterday!!  
  
I update every day, exept on weekends soooo…check the story tomorrow cause ch3 will be up!! 


	3. Can I mount your head on my mantle and c...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
1 'Oooooh, my head…' Tenoko thought, placing a delicate hand on her head 'Was it a dream? No, it was too real… wait, where am I?'  
  
She thought, looking frantically around to see if she recognized anything.  
  
'Oh wait…now I remember…there was this guy, with crazy hair…Goten? Yah, that sounds right.'  
  
'Hummmm…then I yanked a needle out of my arm…then…I said something…probably threatened him for what he did.'  
  
'Humph. That jerk is gonna pay! It's a good thing mom trained me in this area, just incase I got kidnapped.  
  
Oh, yes…all I have to do is play along…get him right where I want him…and then...Snap!  
  
Now what can I do to seduce him…hummm.'  
  
Tenoko was contemplating on what approach she should use, the strait forward one, or the come-and-get-me-cause-you-know-you-want-me plan.  
  
'Oh caca! I forgot…that won't work cause he's a guy my age!'  
  
'CRAP!'  
  
'Well maybe he just looks young? No…who am I kidding…I'll just have to go in for the kill and then escape.'  
  
'Yah, that will work…heck, it better work!'  
  
'Oh, my little pathetic sayijin, are you gonna get it!'  
  
She stealthily got off of the bed, and made her way to a door.  
  
2 'Could this be the exit?'  
  
3 'Should I open it or go through it?' She opted to go through it, but stopped when she was half though…  
  
4 'What the heck?….Steam?'  
  
She followed where the steam was coming from, and stared wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
There was Goten, taking a nap in the bath tub, filled with hot water.  
  
Tenoko panicked, she had never been in this situation before, well…not really but still!  
  
Her tail had also fazed through the door, and was reflecting her emotions by whipping around nervously, accidentally knocking something off the counter.  
  
*Plop*  
  
'OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!' Tenokos' mind screamed at her.  
  
  
  
Goten sat up, his eyes half lidded, and wiped them to get them into focus, in order to see what made the noise.--big mistake.  
  
He had forgotten where he was and that there was soap (in the form of bubbles) in the water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goten shouted, shooting up and turning on the shower.  
  
4.1 "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He chanted, while wiping his eyes with cool water. He heard another noise, and turned quickly and opened the shower curtain…  
  
falling in the process.  
  
"OUCH!" He said with pain ebbed in his voice, and rubbed the sore spot. Goten pouted, and said , his voice full of hurt,  
  
"Why me?"  
  
5 'Gosh, that's the third time I fall in the shower this week!  
  
6 If I didn't know better, I'd say this tub is out to get me…  
  
nah, that's crazy!' He thought as he dressed himself in his finest armor.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenoko flew as quickly as possible back into the bedroom and flopped back in the bed, covering herself with the fluffy blankets.  
  
'Maybe he didn't see me…I'll just pretend to sleep till' he comes out.  
  
7 Thank goodness I didn't see anything!'  
  
Goten walked out of the bathroom, forgetting completely of the vicious damsel sleeping on the oversized bed, and accidentally slammed the restroom door.  
  
'HA! Now's my chance! ' Tenoko thought secretly.  
  
Goten looked over to the bed when he saw some movement, and herd yawning.  
  
Tenoko sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked at Goten.  
  
"Where are we?" Tenoko asked the armor clad guy.  
  
"In my spaceship." Goten answered, gathering a few things and putting them away.  
  
"You need to bathe, and get dressed, because we're going to arrive on the planet very soon, and your going to meet the others, and maybe even the Prince."  
  
"Oh really?" Tenoko said with slight sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, so look your best." Goten commanded.  
  
"And what if I don't want to?" Tenoko said with defiance drenched in her voice.  
  
"Then, I'll have to make you won't I?" Goten said, not at all intimidated by the red head beauty.  
  
"Well, what if I just decide to escape and blow your head off, in the process and take it with me, and mount it on my wall as a trophy?" Tenoko asked, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
"If that were to happen I would have to defend myself, won't I?" Goten said, amused by the courage this girl had…I mean it's not everyday that you meet a girl who has no fear for a sayijin.  
  
"Hummm…what would I ware?" Tenoko asked, looking striate at him.  
  
"Oh, yah, I almost forgot," Goten said while rummaging through some things. "Your supposed to where this," He said, handing her a beautiful gown. "Your soon-to-be trainer chose clothing for you, and the others according to the profile that was sent."  
  
Tenoko examined the formal gown and winced. "I have to ware a dress!?" She said disgustedly.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready! I have to make a few preparations, so I have to go." He said to her walking out a door opposite to the one that he had slammed. As he closed the overly large door, he made sure to take the necessary precautions, and locked the door behind him.  
  
Tenoko, having exceptional hearing, herd the tiny *click*,  
  
dashed over to the wooden door and tried to pry it open with no avail.  
  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE FORTEEN HELLS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, seething with anger.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She finished her one-sided verbal assault, as she walked in to the bathroom to 'fix' herself up for the arrival.  
  
  
  
Goten flinched when he herd her, not of fear, but of pain.  
  
8 'MAN, she sure can scream! I think I gonna go deft cause of her!' He thought as he pressed his ears against his head, in order to block out the shouting.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tenoko finished the last touches of her make-up, which she was forced to ware. (well not really, I thought that a few neutral touches here and there would look nice on her. ^;^!)  
  
And put on her strappy black shoes that were way to sexy for the occasion- she thought.  
  
'Thank God I learned how to walk in heels! –just one of the upsides of being the daughter of the Emperor.' She thought, quickly putting a scowl on her features when she remembered that her father had practically sold her to the Sayijin Prince.  
  
'Oooooooooohh, how I hate him for this!' Her mind said loudly.  
  
She looked through her luggage for a black bra, with matching bikini panty to go under her luscious form-fitting black gown.  
  
'There you are'… She thought picking up her under garments.  
  
Tenoko shed out of her bath rob and put on her unmentionables, along with the dress to go on top of them.  
  
She turned, and walked to the full length mirror to examine herself, and the work that she had put forth.  
  
9 'I'm drop dead gorges!'  
  
'Eat your heart out little Prince, cause you ain't getting this!' She twirled in front of the mirror, admiring how the dress seemed to just hug her every curve.  
  
'It's almost as if it were made just for me.'  
  
'Yup, too bad I hate dresses though.' She thought, pinching the stretchy material around her thigh area.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Tenoko snapped out of la-la-land when she heard Goten knocking on the door.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She said loudly, so that he could hear her though the thick wooden door.  
  
"We're about to land, you need to come out and strap yourself in, unless you want to turn into a pancake." Goten said back, his voice muffled by the obvious blockage.  
  
Tenoko walked gracefully to the door and reminded Goten of her predicament, "Well maybe if the freaking door wasn't locked I would have been strapped in by now!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Goten stated, pulling out the keys in order to open the oversized door. "Their, its open." Goten said though the door crack.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Tenoko retorted opening the door fully, and walked out. She started walking toward where the front of the ship should be, but when she didn't hear foot steps behind her, she stopped and turned.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT!!??" She shouted at the dumbfounded looking Royal Gard.  
  
"Oh…umm…sorry, its just that…well…you look like a totally different person! I mean, you actually look like a princess!" Goten stated pointing, and slightly blushing.  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Tenoko said looking like she hated the idea of being a princess.  
  
'How weird, she doesn't seem to like being called a princess. Man I'll never understand girls, especially this one!' Goten thought to himself.  
  
"Well are we going to get strapped in or not?" Tenoko asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yah! Ok, follow me." Goten answered, walking in front of Tenoko leading her to the control deck.  
  
"Do you know how to put on the straps?" Goten asked the fire-headed royal beauty.  
  
"Of course I do! I'm not a fool you know!" Tenoko said slightly, angered by the ill-mannered Gard.  
  
"Alright, let's go in for a landing!" He said loudly to the spaceships' computer.  
  
The spacecraft rocked and shook when it entered the thick atmosphere of the mostly red colored planet named Vegeta.  
  
T minus sixty seconds until landing…  
  
The computer stated to the passengers.  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0…  
  
the spacecraft has successfully landed, please exit now.  
  
The computer stated once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
All righty readers get a hold of your seats cause,  
  
Here comes the princess clique!  
  
What Tenoko, your gonna challenge the leader of the sob-fest?  
  
Tenoko: You bet I am!  
  
Me: Well more power to you!  
  
Me: I might even throw Prince Trunks in there too, just to see a good fight, what do you think?  
  
Tenoko: I think I should be getting paid to do this.  
  
Me: Isn't the satisfaction of beating the crap out of Trunks enough?  
  
Tenoko: ummm…no.  
  
Me: Well ummm…Hey that's all for now make sure to read the next chapter!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Tenoko: Hey you! I want to get paid for this! Hey are you listening to me? HEY!  
  
*turns off computer* 


	4. dundunDUN! Here comes the bombastic powd...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Goten walked over to the spaceships' now fully opened door, with Tenoko in tow. He offered his arm to her, just like he should, and she gave him a bit of a skeptical look…but then brightened up when she saw the sincere look on his face, and then took his arm gratefully.  
  
She walked with her chin slightly high in the air to show her pride, and well…look like royalty.  
  
They both walked systematically on to the ramp both looking picture perfect, well except for the goofy grin on Goten's face.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, who dose she think she is?" One of the formal dressed girls from the group asked no one in particular.  
  
Tenoko shot a glare at the girl who had said that, who in turn just smirked at her.  
  
  
  
"Princess, I'm going to have to leave you now." Goten reported to Tenoko.  
  
"Why the sudden respecting title?" Tenoko asked the over formal Goten.  
  
"Cause, Princess, we are in public now, and I could get punished for not calling you by your title." Goten answered respectfully. "I'm going to have to leave you now you're Highness.  
  
"Oh…Fine." Tenoko said sounding like she didn't care but her face clearly showed that she didn't want him to leave her with all these strange heavy make-upped girls.  
  
"Don't worry," He whispered to her so that no one else would hear,  
  
"I'll try to get back to you to show you and who ever you choose as your room mate your room."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Tenoko said coldly.  
  
"Pssshh. Yeah right." Goten said back a smirk on his features, while he walked away, joining the other Elite Royal Gards.  
  
  
  
Tenoko stood there for a while, until she caught the sweet aroma of food surround her.  
  
'Well it kinda looks like a pick-nick party or something.'  
  
She thought, while heading in the direction where the tantalizing smell was coming from.  
  
She then got a plate, and got in the buffet line…getting a little bit of everything, which in turn piled high on her clear glass plate.  
  
She then took a seat on one of the unoccupied chairs, by the long rectangular table.  
  
It was then, after she had finished her food that she noticed that no one had sat next to her.  
  
1 'Why?' Her mind questioned.  
  
That's when she started noticing the difference between herself and the other girls. All the others had a dark color of hair, either black, dark brown, brown, and a very few number of light brown.  
  
'I guess I must look like a freak with my fiery red hair.' She thought, still inspecting the others.  
  
She noticed that those that did have tails were Saiyijins, and that their tails were all a dark brown.  
  
'Hummmm, another reason why they probably think I'm a freak; I have a tail that matches my hair.' Her mind stated, still continuing her observation.  
  
'Everyone here has dark eyes, black, dark brown, light brown, and in the extremely rare case, hazel. Then I must really sick out with my jade green eyes.-no wonder they are staring.'  
  
Suddenly she eyed someone who was…fighting?  
  
Whoever that was, she was holding out pretty well against one of the Gards that had gotten the difficult task of bringing her here.  
  
2 'I'll just go see if she needs any help' Tenoko thought, at the same time walking over to the seen.  
  
  
  
"You Loser!! Get your smelly self off of me!!" The girl said loudly to the Gard that had pinned her against a wall.  
  
It was then that Tenoko noticed that the girl was…different…  
  
3 'Yay! At least I'm not the only one that sticks out!' Her mind rejoiced.  
  
4 "Hey! Would you like a little help getting this slime-ball off you?" Tenoko asked the blond hared girl.  
  
5  
  
6 "That would be nice." She answered, once she noticed that there was no way she could get the guy off of herself.  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing." Tenoko stated, hitting the huge Royal Gard with a karate chop on the side of his neck, therefore causing him to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oops, I guess that was a little too hard huh?" Tenoko asked the blond in a sheepish sort of tone.  
  
"Wow! You totally knocked him out with one hit!" She stated with glee.  
  
"My name is Marron, what's yours?" She inquired.  
  
"My name is Tenoko, the greatest fighter known in the universe." She answered, in a silly tone so that it wouldn't seem like she was a show off…and to add effect she did a super hero pose. (remember that she is still in a dress if you will.)  
  
"Haha, Oh man, I don't think I've ever seen anyone do a pose like that in a dress!" Marron announced, still happy that she got to meet someone that wasn't a snob.  
  
……  
  
"Oh look girls, it's the freak…and it looks like she made a friend…who looks just as freaky!" Proclaimed a girl that was warring an oversized crown and a dress that was way too fancy for the occasion.  
  
"Oh, poor Marron…and just when we were going to make her apart of something special!" Another girl stated, who was also warring a crown, but it wasn't as big as the first ones'.  
  
Giggles were then followed by the group of prissy stuck-up Princesses.  
  
"Are you addressing me?" Tenoko asked innocently.  
  
"Who else? You're the only freak I see besides the other one." The 'leader' of the group answered, pointing at Marron.  
  
"You really have no idea who you're insulting do you?" Tenoko asked plainly.  
  
"And why should I care?" She asked back.  
  
"Well because I just might be…Oh I don't know…let's say the daughter of the Emperor of Juri?" Tenoko answered.  
  
"Oh please, I've met the daughter of his Highness and you are not her." She stated calmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tenoko prodded, making her voice dangerously several octaves lower than her normal tone. (Just like Ryoko dose when she is challenging someone.)  
  
"Positive. And besides, you hardly look like Royalty." She stated, assured of herself.  
  
"Well, even though I hardly look like Royalty, you should not judge by mere appearances, oh righteous one." Tenoko mocked.  
  
"You dare mock me!? The First Crown Princess of Yackedica!" (I made that up so no stealing.) She shouted, showing that she was clearly angered.  
  
"Who are you compared to me?" Tenoko stated, just to make the prissy princess angrier than she already was.  
  
"I'll show you some respect!" The snobby princess declared, raising her hand to slap Tenoko.  
  
"Go ahead, but I doubt you can beat me into respecting you…considering how weak you are." Tenoko stated whimsicality.  
  
* SMACK!*  
  
The overly dressed princess slapped Tenoko, but to her amazement she didn't even flinch or rub her cheek in pain…instead she was…Laughing?  
  
"You call that a slap?" Tenoko asked, still laughing. "My grandma slaps at least 50 times harder than you do!" Tenoko added, mocking the weak princess.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" The stuck-up snob shouted, punching Tenoko as hard as she could, only to have her fist caught in her enemy's hand as if it were nothing.  
  
  
  
"I'm tired of this pathetic excuse for a fight, aren't you Marron?" Tenoko asked, at the same time squeezing her opponent's fist in her hand, causing the snob to cry out.  
  
"Tenoko, I think that's enough…we could loose our heads for hurting a Royal." Marron answered, fear ringing in her voice.  
  
"You mean a Royal can't hurt another Royal?" Tenoko questioned, never letting go of her prisoner.  
  
"No, but we aren't Royalty…and we could die for what your doing!" Marron answered, fearing for her life and the one of her new friend.  
  
"But Marron, when I said that I was the daughter of the Emperor of Juri I meant it." Tenoko replied, finally letting go of her pitiful excuse for an opponent.  
  
The bombastic (snobby) Princess held her hand in pain and ran to the first Royal looking male she could spot, which just happened to be Prince Trunks.  
  
Trunks had seen the whole thing, it was the bombastic powder-puff that had started the argument, and the fire-headed girl had finished it…quite beautifully he might add. But according to the rules, if any one lower than Royalty were to hurt a Royal it was payable on death. He thought it was a stupid rule…considering the fact that it's the Royalty's duty to make sure that he/she is stronger than those lower than him/her self.  
  
"Prince Trunks, I request that you teach that fire headed low-class a lesson for injuring my hand." The declamatorius (bombastic) powder-puff declared.  
  
"Whatever." He stated walking over to the fire headed girl, with the snob in tow. He really didn't want to do this but he did have his greatly despised duty's to uphold.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko…don't look now but the grim reaper is behind you." Marron stated with a great fear radiating from her vocal cords. Marron had on her scouter at the time, and registered that Tenoko's power was rising steadily as she turned to face the handsome Prince of Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Now your going to pay for what you did to me you low-class worm." The stuck-up princess proclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I see…your way too weak to defend yourself so you got your little boyfriend to come and do the dirty work huh?" Tenoko stated defiantly, quickly noticing to Royal Crest of Planet Vegeta-sei on the guy's armor.  
  
"I am not her boyfriend, and you do know that you injured a Royal right?" Trunks asked, his voice reflecting that defending the powder-puff was the least thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Yes, And I don't regret it." Tenoko answered courageously.  
  
'Well at least not all of the girls here are cowards.' Trunks thought, quickly putting the notion away.  
  
"You know the penalty for a lower-class person to hurt a Royal is death right?"  
  
"Yes. And you are welcome to try and destroy me…but I doubt you'll be able to."  
  
"Now you're challenging me to kill you? You must be crazy, or extremely strong…or maybe it's a case of an over-fed ego? Trunks prodded, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself." Tenoko challenged.  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Next Chapter: Tenoko and Trunks get it on…(Not like that)…Who's gonna win the fight? Will Goten show up? Is poor Marron gonna lose her only friend?  
  
And who in the heck is the guest of honor?  
  
Tenoko: It better be me since I'm not getting paid to do this.  
  
Me: I created you so just be happy you exist!  
  
Tenoko: Whatever.  
  
Me: I'm warning you…I'm writing this story and I make you what you are so there.  
  
Tenoko: fine.  
  
Me: You know I prefer having Goten as my partner than you.  
  
Tenoko: And that concerns me because..?  
  
Me: nevermind…but if I get a case of writer's block it will be your fault! And then you'll have to convince Goten to come and help me with this story as well as Alone!  
  
Tenoko: ::puts on headphones::  
  
Me: You are soooo hurtful!  
  
Tenoko: I'm sorry were you talking…I can't hear you.  
  
Me: IF YOU DON"T BE NICE TO ME I'LL GET KYRO TO TORCHER YOU!  
  
Tenoko: NO NOT KYRO!!  
  
Me: Yup, Then Vivian can take a nice long break from being his subject of torment.  
  
Tenoko: Ok, I'll be nice to you.  
  
Me: Good.  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	5. The wonders of childhood memoriesNOT!

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Special thanks to: Ongaku and Trunks' Girl 787 for reviewing!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time: "Now you're challenging me to kill you? You must be crazy, or extremely strong…or maybe it's a case of an over-fed ego? Trunks prodded, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself." Tenoko challenged.  
  
………………  
  
"You're Highness, please pardon my friend for her afflictions…she is…err…on medication, and she doesn't mean any of the things she just said…PLEASE HAVE MERCY! Marron pleaded wholeheartedly, kneeling before her Prince.  
  
Prince Trunks straitened up from his fighting position, and looked at the girl before him.  
  
"Medication?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, my lord, she is on medication." Marron confirmed.  
  
"Whatever Marron, you don't have to cover for me, I can kick this guy's butt any day."  
  
Just then the Gard that Tenoko had knocked unconscious awoke.  
  
"Sire, alow me to discipline this delinquent." The Gard commented respectfully to his prince.  
  
"No. I saw her knock you out with one blow…you won't be able to stand against her very long." Trunks stated.  
  
"That's for sure." Tenoko added, this time getting ready to fight. Her scouter appeared on her head as she materialized into her battle outfit. (which is blue and black, for those of you who don't know anything about Tenchi Muyo I suggest you go to http://members.fortunecity.com/ryoko156/Ryoko278.jpg to see a picture of the battle uniform Ryoko wares. Ok just replace the red with blue and erase the black part on her face…we will leave that for when Tenoko powers up.)  
  
"I'm ready." Tenoko stated, hovering slightly.  
  
"You're asking for it, you know." Trunks responded.  
  
"You of all people should not judge by how I look." Tenoko added.  
  
"What do you mean, this is the first time I've seen you." Trunks asked confoundedly.  
  
"You mean you don't remember, it was your first visit to Juri and you and Goten thought you could barge in and take over my part of the gardens to use for your sparring."  
  
"THAT WAS YOU?!" Trunks shouted in question, pointing at Tenoko with eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"I remember it like if it were yesterday, It all happened when I was just a young and innocent child. I was playing in my garden of flowers which were all in bloom. It was such a beautiful spring day…that is, until Trunks and Goten showed up."  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Tenoko's age: 6  
  
Trunks and Goten: 6  
  
"Hello purple flower." Tenoko greeted the Royal Teardrop, giggling with pure joy as she let herself fall into a kneeling position.  
  
"Hey girl, leave cause the Prince of Vegeta-sei is here." Goten commanded.  
  
"But this is my garden." Tenoko stated innocently.  
  
"Humph, not any more." Trunks said meanly, crushing the flower that Tenoko had been admiring on purposely.  
  
"Your so mean, the flower did nothing to you." Tenoko responded, standing up and meeting the princes' gaze.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" Trunks asked gruffly, pushing Tenoko, causing her to fall.  
  
Tenoko growled from her spot on the ground, 'Dad I know you hate it when I fight but I'm not going to let these losers to push me around.' Tenoko thought. "You better say you're sorry, or else." Tenoko warned in a low voice, now standing up.  
  
"Or else what?" Trunks asked, walking dangerously close to her and stopping about 5 inches away from her face.  
  
"You'll see, so are you going to say it?" Tenoko answered.  
  
"No." Was Trunks' simple answered.  
  
* POW*  
  
Tenoko punched Trunks with all her might square on his face.  
  
"Ugh. How dare you." Trunks stated, rubbing his nose, his tail whipping angrily behind him. He got into his fighting stance, and began his assault upon the red headed girl.  
  
Tenoko was able to easily doge all his punches and kicks, until he powered up.  
  
"HA! Take This! Trunks shouted, landing a punch on Tenoko's stomach, causing her to wince in pain.  
  
"Alright, now you've done it." Tenoko stated gripping her abdomen in pain, but quickly recovering and materializing into her battle uniform, and at the same time doubling her strength.  
  
"Changing clothes is not going to help you." Trunks said, powering up more when he heard Goten's scouter beeping, indicating that Tenoko's power level was rising rapidly.  
  
"You're a loser you know that?" Tenoko asked in a deep tone of voice. (as deep as her high kid voice would allow.)  
  
"You're the loser." Trunks stated, continuing his assault.  
  
Trunks did a ground sweep but Tenoko countered it with a flip, and at the same time kicked him in the face. Trunks recovered quickly and grabbed her leg and pounded her into the ground. Then Tenoko teleporting behind him and plummeted both of her fist on the back of his neck, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"How dare you do that to the Prince." Goten stated, running over to his Prince and slung him over his shoulder. "If the Prince ever sees you again he'll kill you for sure."  
  
"He needs to mind his manners, and besides he started it." Tenoko responded.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
  
  
"That reminds me, I need to repay you for what happened that day." Trunks said in a menacing low voice, "I've been training so it won't be as easy as it was for you that day." Trunks finished.  
  
"Fine with me, I kicked your butt then, I can definitely do it now." Tenoko taunted.  
  
Marron and the prissy Princess just looked on in disbelief.  
  
They both once again got into their distinctive fighting stances and faced off, both staring into their eyes that lit with fire.  
  
"BRAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Trunks' father (a.k.a. King Vegeta) boomed, causing both fighters to wince out of their fighting positions, and cover their ears.  
  
"Trunks you know better than to start a fight with our guest of honor." The Queen stated (a.k.a. Bulma), Who was latched on to her husbands arm.  
  
"Guest of honor, her!?" Trunks asked in bafflement, at the same time pointing to Tenoko.  
  
"Of course her who else, she is the first daughter of the Emperor of Juri." The Queen finished.  
  
"See Marron, I wasn't lying." Tenoko added, facing her friend.  
  
"Tenoko dear, its been so long hasn't it." The Queen greeted, coming to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, Tenoko doing the same.  
  
"Yes it has You're Highness." Tenoko responded.  
  
"Brat, show the princess to her royal guest room." King Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Do I get a room mate?" Tenoko asked the Queen.  
  
"If you want one, I don't see a problem." She answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I got started on it today and well…finished it at 12:57, and I usually put out my stories by 10:00 in the morning.  
  
Thank you for your reviews I really enjoy reading them. 


	6. Oh nonow you've done it

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Special thanks to: PrincessTenchi (Vegeta's Girl and Trunks' Girl 787 for reviewing!  
  
PS. (to Trunks' Girl 787) My e-mail is all jacked up, and yes I did know that 'War, loss, and love' was finished, I just HAD to review it cause it was so good. And I am currently reading your other story, that starts with a 'G'.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time: "Guest of honor, her!?" Trunks asked in bafflement, at the same time pointing to Tenoko.  
  
  
  
"Of course her who else, she is the first daughter of the Emperor of Juri." The Queen finished.  
  
  
  
"See Marron, I wasn't lying." Tenoko added, facing her friend.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko dear, its been so long hasn't it." The Queen greeted, coming to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, Tenoko doing the same.  
  
  
  
"Yes it has You're Highness." Tenoko responded.  
  
  
  
"Brat, show the princess to her royal guest room." King Vegeta commanded.  
  
  
  
"Do I get a room mate?" Tenoko asked the Queen.  
  
  
  
"If you want one, I don't see a problem." She answered.  
  
  
  
"I choose Marron to be my room mate." Tenoko announced.  
  
  
  
"Humph." Was all Trunks had to say about the situation, (well at least for now.)  
  
The King took his Queen towards the spaceship's docking area where they were waiting for their spaceship to arrive, they were going to planet Babalowku (I made that up…please no stealing) to sign some important papers.  
  
  
  
'With mom and dad gone I'll be able to get that girl back for humiliating me, and no one will be around to hear her scream…heheh…well at least I hope so.' Trunks thought, but was interrupted by an impatient jade eyed girl.  
  
  
  
"Hey, are you taking us to our room or what?" Tenoko asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall (Vegeta style.)  
  
  
  
"Follow me You're Ugliness." Trunks stated passively, offering his arm to Tenoko, like the gentleman he had to be.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Oh Great Repulsiveness." Tenoko responded in a happy tone, taking his arm like the lady she had to be.  
  
Marron just followed, choking back the laughter that was trying to escape her mouth.  
  
Trunks leaded them inside the palace, which was nothing new to Marron or Tenoko. It was beautifully adorned from the highest point of the ceiling to the lowest part of the floor. Rich red carpets of lush material were placed accordingly on the black marble floor, and the structure of the palace seemed to just have been carved of a gigantic hunk of ebony marble. Colorful ribbons swirled around the pillars that held the high points of the palace, banners of the different planets that were allied with Vegeta- sei were hung in the entrance hall, leading into the throne room. It was definitely different than the palace on planet Juri.  
  
Tenoko took in the seen, but thought nothing of it because of the insulting contest she and Trunks had engaged in.  
  
  
  
"Oh it's nothing, Your Nauseating-ness." Trunks said at her last statement.  
  
  
  
"Brick butt." Tenoko shot back.  
  
  
  
"Lard lips." Trunks spat.  
  
  
  
"Fart breath." Tenoko teased.  
  
  
  
"Cheese thighs." Trunks prodded.  
  
  
  
"Crap head." Tenoko stated, getting a lock of Trunks' above shoulder length hair, lifting it, then let it drop.  
  
  
  
"Uni-brow." Trunks retorted, pointing at her non-existent Uni-brow.  
  
  
  
"Jerk." Tenoko countered, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
"Jerk-et." Trunks teased, now seeing that he had the upper hand…not expecting what she was going to say next.  
  
  
  
"Troll Jr." Tenoko growled out, not anticipating his reaction…if she knew that he was going to take it badly then she wouldn't had said it.  
  
  
  
Trunks cringed at that comment, no one had ever dared to call his father a troll, or him 'Troll Jr.' So Trunks said the first thing that popped in his mind.  
  
  
  
"Demon girl."  
  
  
  
Tenoko shut her eyes and clamped her fists hard, causing her knuckles to turn white. The only person that called her that was her very much hated half sister, and every time she called her that it sended her into a fit of rage.  
  
She lowered her head and tried to control the wrath that she felt flowing in her veins. She took several deep breaths and counted to ten, but the only thing that accomplished was for her eye sight to go blurry because of her overwhelming anger.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, now you've done it." Marron stated from behind Trunks.  
  
  
  
"What did I do?" Trunks asked confusedly , forgetting everything that happened.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Gomen nasi (very sorry) this chapter is sooo short, I had a bad case of insomnia last night and fell asleep around four in the morning, then I woke up at 9:00, did my school work and started on this at like 11:00am.  
  
Tenoko: Your getting lazy.  
  
Me: No I'm not.  
  
Tenoko: I think I'm going to have to get Vegeta to lock you in a closet with nothing but your computer and a phone jack.  
  
Me: You wouldn't.  
  
Tenoko: The readers deserve longer chapters!  
  
Me: But bad stuff happens.  
  
Tenoko: You have the obligation to get a chapter that's at least 7 pages long out every day.  
  
Me: This one is five pages, and I did not have to get it out you know, I could have slept after my school work.  
  
Tenoko: You're on a tight schedule remember, and your mom doesn't let you take naps.  
  
Me: I am super grumpy, don't mess with me right now.  
  
Tenoko: If I get you a shake with six tablespoons of sugar, would you feel better?  
  
Me: You Bet!  
  
Tenoko: ::goes down stairs and starts making my shake::  
  
SOMETHING YOU OUGHT TO KNOW:  
  
I update every day, so a new chapter everyday…that is if I get more reviews.  
  
If I don't get more reviews I won't update in a long time, and I'll just go on with my other story…at least people like that one cause I got 85 reviews…and only 2 were not supportive…that must be good right? 


	7. Follow the yellow brick road, follow the...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
Special thaks to: Trunks' Girl 787, and Deathevn for reviewing yesterday!  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: Trunks called Tenoko a "Demon girl", and she tried to calm her unspeakable rage. Why did that phrase get her so angry? Well find out today.  
  
Tenoko's head started to twitch because of the intensity of the wrath sizzling within her that she was trying with all her might to hold back. Marron, along with Trunks, saw this and stepped back in bafflement, they just did not understand why she got all…upset…at such a dumb comment. She started to levitate unconditionally, her fist still clamped together, and it was at this time that Marron quickly decided to calm her friend down.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko, come on…lets…have a…ummm…er…, 'I better say something stupid to get her off gard.' …ummm…I know! Lets have a burping contest!" Marron said over excitedly. (ok, she was acting, but Tenoko or Trunks couldn't tell.)  
  
Tenoko looked over at Marron with blood shot red eyes, as she teleported in front of her and picked her up by the neck.  
  
  
  
"Ten…oko…it's…me." Marron choked out, grabbing Tenoko's arm in protest.  
  
Tenoko immediately dropped her when she realized what she was doing…and what made it worse was the fact that she was hurting her only friend.  
  
  
  
"I…I'm…" Tenoko stuttered shamefully, her eyes locked on to the floor, "…Sorry Marron." Tenoko said turning her head else where, feeling too guilty to look at her in the eye.  
  
  
  
"Pissshh, I've had worse…it was nothing!" Marron said with a smile on her face, shaking the pain off her neck. 'MAN THAT HURT!' Marron's mind screamed at her, and she mentally rubbed her neck.  
  
  
  
"Ok…now that that's over…can we just get this over with." Trunks said impatiently, and started walking over towards the Royal wing of the palace.  
  
  
  
"Come on Tenoko, let's just get our room so that we can get away from all those snobs outside." Marron prodded, pulling her by the arm, urging her to move faster.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Tenoko asked, still concerned for the well being of her new friend.  
  
  
  
"Never been better, now hurry up before those snot heads follow us to our room." Marron pleaded, still yanking her by the arm.  
  
  
  
The trio walked on, for wat seemed like forever, until they came to the fork in the hall. The center hall way was lined in silver, that was the interuniversal color of the prince, The one on the right side of that was the golden hallway which leaded to the King and Queen's sleeping chambers, and the bronze one on the left was the princess's chambers. (But Bra is not born yet.) The two followed Trunks into the silver walled hallway, indicating that they were going the have a room in his part of the palace. Which made both of the girls a bit nervous because of the fact that all of the rooms were occupied by guys, though they did not show it.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be your room." Trunks declared, opening the tall and wide wooded door. He let the girls walk in before him and then once they were inside he walked in too.  
  
"Want a tour?" Trunks asked when the girls stood with there mouths agape, because of the splendorous (I know that's not a word.) room they had received.  
  
  
  
"Wow, this is better than the King's Royal Gard's living quarters!" Marron exclaimed, her voice filled with awe.  
  
  
  
"No kidding." Tenoko added, "A tour would be nice." She finished.  
  
  
  
Trunks walked in to the LARGE room and began the tour, "To my left is the kitchen/dining room. Down there to my right is the bedroom, compleat with a master bathroom, and walk in closet. Out here his the living room. Outside you have your own bath house, and garden. Any questions?" Trunks finished.  
  
  
  
"No, you're free to leave." Tenoko said, leading Trunks out the door.  
  
  
  
"Don't be surprised if some of the guys accidentally walk in here ok?" Trunks stated as he was being pushed out the door.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Tenoko responded, finally getting the Prince out of their new room. She then locked the door, and rested against it.  
  
  
  
~*~ A few hours and suitcases later ~*~  
  
"So why did you get all upset when Trunks called you a…you know what?" Marron asked, at the same time putting away her panties in the top shelf of her drawer.  
  
  
  
"Its kinda hard to explain, see…well…what he said…was…kinda…true." Tenoko said, pausing between words to make sure she was saying it so that Marron could understand.  
  
  
  
"What? So then you are a real……you know." Marron asked confused now more than ever.  
  
  
  
"I guess so." Tenoko said thoughtfully, also unpacking her clothes. "Aeka calls my mom a demon woman, so I guess that makes me one too." Tenoko finished.  
  
  
  
"But it's just a saying……right?" Marron asked, still no quite grasping what she was getting at.  
  
  
  
"No. That why I get so upset…it's true, I am a…well you know." Tenoko stated, still putting away clothes.  
  
  
  
"How can it be true? I thought that you were half Jurian and half Saiyijin because of your tail." Marron said, still bewildered.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure about my mother's blood, but I do know that I am part Jurian…maybe I should ask grandma Washu." Tenoko stated still in a thoughtful tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"I still don't understand why you would get so upset." Marron declared, holding her head from so much confusion.  
  
  
  
* Knock, Knock*  
  
"I'll have to tell you the whole story later, then you'll understand." Tenoko said, getting up and answering the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's You!" Tenoko proclaimed, as she opened the door fully, exposing her first guest.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hello! Well this chapter was longer than the other one so you can't say I tried. Who is that at the door? Is it a girl or a boy? Find out next time, oh…and…I might just throw in a super embarrassing part in the next chapter just to make you guys happy.  
  
Tenoko: It better not be me getting embarrassed.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Tenoko: Cause then I'll be angry for a long time.  
  
Me: Well you're an actress, you must do as the script says.  
  
Tenoko: Your writing a chapter a day, this 'script' as you call it, is subject to change!  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Tenoko: I'm NOT getting PAID to get embarrassed.  
  
Me: is a dollar good enough?  
  
Tenoko: make it five and I won't complain for a week.  
  
Me: deal!  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	8. The world is spinning too fast, I don't ...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Trunks' Girl 787  
  
Sweetie Pie (You guessed right!)  
  
Dr. Lauryl  
  
Deathevn  
  
FOR REVIEWING YESTERDAY!  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: Someone was knocking on the door, and Tenoko went to go open it.  
  
"Hey! It's You!" Tenoko proclaimed, as she opened the door fully, exposing her first guest.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, its me!" Goten announced walking in to Tenoko and Marron's new room. "Wow, you guys got one of the best rooms in the whole palace!" Goten pointed out as he went deeper into their room.  
  
  
  
"Yup, that's cause I'm the guest of honor." Tenoko said, as she leaded him into the living room.  
  
"Well I'd like to stay, but I just came to tell you that there is going to be a huge welcoming party and you are invited." Goten stated as he took a forceful seat on the couch. (Because Tenoko made him sit. ^-^)  
  
  
  
"Who was at the door Tenoko?" Marron asked from the bedroom that she and her were going to share.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you come an see for yourself?" Tenoko answered.  
  
  
  
Marron walked over to the living room to find someone she never thought of meeting again…"Is that you Goten?" Marron questioned in a tone of disbelieve.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh…I…Marron?" Goten stuttered, not knowing what to say when he saw his childhood friend…all pretty and well…grown up.  
  
  
  
"I thought the King sent you to a back-water planet to destroy." Marron stated, still shocked to see one of her lost friends sitting in her living room.  
  
  
  
"You two know each other?" Tenoko asked slightly confounded.  
  
  
  
Marron and Goten didn't even hear the question…they were too busy staring at each other in unbelief. That is until Goten broke the silence in his unusual way. He got up and ran to her and grabbed her in a huge bear hug.  
  
  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" Goten cried out, squeezing poor Marron.  
  
  
  
"Really?…I…missed…you…too…………can't…breathe…" Marron choked out, trying desperately to loosen his grip.  
  
  
  
Goten realized the blue tinted color on Marron's face, and let her go…which resulted in Marron dropping on the floor, from lack of oxygen. (-_-) "Heheh…sorry." Goten apologized, at the same time helping her up.  
  
  
  
"Ok………so, about that party." Tenoko tried to shake off what she just saw…'Since when did Royal Gards act like this?' Tenoko thought, but quickly turned her attention to a blushing Marron. 'I'll just have a little fun with her.' She contemplated in her mind.  
  
"Oooooooo…Marron, would you like me to leave you and Goten alone for a while?" Tenoko teased.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!? What are you saying…? Marron asked, feeling her face getting redder.  
  
  
  
"Well look at you two, Goten, you haven't gotten your hand off of her hand…" Tenoko stated, pointing out what she meant with a sly mischievous smirk on her lips.  
  
He let go of Marron's hand immediately, and just stood there with his face turning five different shades of crimson when she said that.  
  
  
  
"You must be imagining things." Goten composed, trying to suppress his blushing.  
  
  
  
"Oh…yeah right, me imagining things, well what do you think readers?" Tenoko asks all you who are reading.  
  
  
  
READERS: Yup, Goten was holding Marron's hand long after she had already stood up.  
  
  
  
"You see, I was not imagining things." Tenoko stated, warring a triumphant smirk.  
  
  
  
"So what's this I hear about a huge welcoming party?" Marron asked, trying hard to change the subject…and it worked!  
  
  
  
"Oh, that right! Well at 8:00 tonight all of the girls that came to prepare for the choosing are invited to come to a big party, so the both of you need to get ready… so I'll leave you." Goten announced, walking over to the front door.  
  
  
  
"Where is it going to be?" Tenoko asked before Goten had the chance to step out.  
  
  
  
"In the ball room." Goten answered as he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Well that does it, now we have to get all pretty." Marron said to Tenoko.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what kind of party this is going to be." Tenoko asked to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
"Probably a fancy-pansy one." Marron answered as she got a towel and towelette out of a closet. "Want to go to the bath house with me?" Marron asked Tenoko before she closed the closet door.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Tenoko answered, getting a towel and towelette herself.  
  
Marron and Tenoko walked out of their room and into their small indoor backyard, where the bath house was kept. Tenoko opened the door to the bath and stood there shocked.  
  
  
  
"They call that a bath house!?" Tenoko pointed and asked in utter bafflement.  
  
  
  
Marron stuck her head in to see what was the problem but saw nothing that would make anyone act like Tenoko was acting. "What's wrong with it?" Marron asked, confused by the way Tenoko refereed to the bath.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding me, this is NOT a bath house…nope this simply won't do." Tenoko announced, whipping what seemed like a transparent laptop out of thin air, and started typing.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Marron asked, referring to the transparent laptop that Tenoko had made appear out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"Its just my computer………listen Marron, in a second we will be transported to my grandmother's lab ok." Tenoko said instead of asking.  
  
  
  
"WHA-!?" Marron was cut off by the sudden wind that came from no where, and the darkness that followed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so I see you came to visit me…kinda soon don't you think?" Washu asked her beloved granddaughter. "Hummm, and you brought a friend." She finished when she saw the blond girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
WOW! I bet you weren't expecting them to go to Washu so fast huh?  
  
Heres a sneak peek of what's coming tomorrow:  
  
Marron meets Washu!  
  
Tenoko and Marron get a HUGE bath, you know…like the one in Tenchi Muyo.  
  
They arrive at the party.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's enough of an overview. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
UPDATING NOTE!!:  
  
I update everyday at 1:30 or so, by this Friday I will have chapter 10 out!  
  
After the 10th chapter I will work on "ALONE" for two weeks, of course updating every day too. I am not including weekends, that's when I rest, and come up with ideas.  
  
  
  
I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! I AM DESPERATE!!  
  
If I don't get enough reviews I'll be forced to stop writing this story……AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!!  
  
I'm gonna start having higher expectations of all you readers…I at least want 20 reviews by this coming Monday or else…no chapter updates for three weeks.  
  
::Dose a double take:: whoa, did I just say that? I must be getting a little desperate if I result in threatening ya'll…what am I saying…I AM DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!  
  
Imagine if you will, a desert and put yourself in it…you haven't had water for a week…except for 10 gulps…wouldn't you be desperate for more? Well you can apply the same analogy for me. There. I think I justified myself…I hope. ^-^!  
  
Tenoko: YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! You're not suppose to tell them you're desperate!  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Tenoko: Duh!  
  
Me: Hey, you could be nicer about it!  
  
Tenoko: Well I'm sorry but you sounded so weak and helpless when you said that.  
  
Me: Well without reviews I am weak and helpless.  
  
Tenoko: well duh! But that doesn't mean you have to go and announce it!  
  
Me: So how would you have done it?  
  
Tenoko: Easy, I'd threaten all the readers.  
  
Me: But then they'll hate you.  
  
Tenoko: There are people that are Vegeta fans, and all Vegeta does all day is boss people around and blow off their heads if they don't do what he says.  
  
Me: I guess……but I think I have a better idea, I think I'll just get ::shudders:: Kyro to torment them it they don't review.  
  
Tenoko: ::shudders:: Are you serious, Kyro? That's the uttermost baddest thing anyone could receive! What about the people that don't know who Kyro is?  
  
Me: OK all of you that want to know who Kyro is, just read my reviews on my other story and look under the name of Kyro.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	9. HERE COMES GRANNY! aka My Wittle Strawbe...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
HERE'S WHAT TENOKO LOOKS LIKE:  
  
She looks almost exactly like Washu except she has the same hair style as Ryoko……just red like grandma. And her face looks like an exact copy of Ryoko's with the exception of the color of her eyes and her eyebrows…those look like Washu's. She has her mother's form…as in the structure of her body…and I think that's it.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Trunks' Girl 787  
  
Deathevn  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: Our surprise visitor was Goten! Tenoko transported herself and Marron to Washu's dimension!  
  
  
  
"Oh, so I see you came to visit me…kinda soon don't you think?" Washu asked her beloved granddaughter. "Hummm, and you brought a friend." She finished when she saw the blond girl.  
  
  
  
"Hi Grandma Washu!"  
  
  
  
"You're her grandma?!" Marron asked in disbelieve. "But you look like a twelve year old." She pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am her Grandmother……you can call me…LITTLE WASHU!" She said in a high voice.  
  
  
  
"Ummmm……ok…hi Miss little Washu, my name is Marron." She greeted.  
  
  
  
"I said call me Little Washu…drop the miss." Washu reminded.  
  
  
  
"Grandma, I'm here for a bathhouse…do you have one?" Tenoko asked when she saw the drop-the-miss-now-or-be-my-guinea-pig look on her grandma's face.  
  
  
  
"Anything for you, my little strawberry." Washu answered, taking a seat on her levitating red pillow.  
  
  
  
"Grandmother…cut the strawberry part." Tenoko whispered to her.  
  
  
  
"Marron, does your grandma have a nickname for you?" Washu asked the blond who was pocking at an interesting ball of fur who in turn tried to bite her.  
  
  
  
"I don't know my grandma…but my mom sometimes calls me her little nut." Marron answered, still pocking at the ball of fur with sharp teeth.  
  
  
  
"See. I'm not the only one." Washu stated, whipping out her transparent laptop and typing in a few commands. "Did you want me to install it for you?" She asked her little Strawberry.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Tenoko answered. Then turned to Marron who would not leave the fur ball experiment alone. "Hey Marron!" Tenoko called…causing Marron to turn her head, forgetting that it was still close to the weird thing and…*SNAP*!  
  
  
  
"OUCH!!" Marron screamed, trying to shake off the strange ball of fur that had bitten her finger.  
  
  
  
"We're going back to our room…just hold on ok." Tenoko announced to her friend that was still caressing her hurt finger.  
  
  
  
Wind filled the place and everything went dark, then they appeared in their indoor back yard.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"No way that can't be her." Goten said, after the Prince had told him what happened this afternoon.  
  
  
  
"It is her Goten, she even materialized into the same battle uniform that she used that day to fight me." Trunks said in an assured tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
  
  
"Well I at least want to spar with her." Trunks answered, knowing that there was no way he could get away with beating her into a bloody pulp.  
  
  
  
"When I went to Juri to pick her up, she put up a good fight…but I cheated and injected her…but she has gotten much stronger than when we first met her." Goten informed.  
  
  
  
"Well that's good, cause I've gotten stronger too." Trunks stated, going into his private bathroom. "Go get ready for tonight Goten, this is going to be probably the only party I'm going to throwing with my parents gone…And I want to make the best of it." Trunks added, closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Vuala!" Washu exclaimed as she finished the installing the new and much bigger bath.  
  
  
  
"Is it ready?" Marron asked impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Yup! That was nothing for the GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENUS IN THE UNIVERSE!" Washu said with enthusiasm ringing in her voice.  
  
"WASHU YOU ARE THE GREATEST!" Puppet A proclaimed.  
  
"WASHU YOU ARE THE GENUS!" Puppet B announced.  
  
"HOORAY FOR WASHU YAY!" Both A and B shouted in unison.  
  
  
  
Marron and Tenoko grew a classic anime sweatdrop right then.  
  
  
  
"Come on lets see it!" Tenoko urged Marron, who already had her towel in hand. Tenoko opened the door and a smile grew from one ear to the other. Marron in turn just stood there shocked.  
  
  
  
"WOW!" Marron said in complete awe of how big and luxurious the bath was.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Little Grandma Washu!" Tenoko exclaimed, hugging her grandma in thanks.  
  
  
  
"Well I've gotta get going, I have to finish my new invention." Washu stated, opening a portal to her lab. "See you later!" Washu called as the portal closed behind her.  
  
  
  
"You have a strange grandma." Marron said as she got inside the heated humongous bath.  
  
  
  
"That's the way I like her." Tenoko responded, lathering up her hair in shampoo.  
  
  
  
"How did she fit this huge bath in such a small place?" Marron asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, she just connected it to a different dimension." Tenoko answered as if it were nothing.  
  
  
  
"She can do that!?" Marron asked with interest.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's elementary to her." Tenoko stated, now rinsing the lather from her hair.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
-Around 7:50-  
  
"Hurry up Tenoko!" Marron shouted from the front door.  
  
  
  
"I'm going!" Tenoko shouted back from the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"You know its going to take us a long time to find the ball room so hurry it up!" Marron urged eagerly.  
  
It was then that Tenoko came out of the room and came to her friend at the front door.  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" Tenoko asked Marron.  
  
  
  
"You look fine, now can we please go now?" Marron begged.  
  
  
  
"Why? Oh…I know," She said, getting a sly suggestive smile on her face, "You want to go meet Goten, and take him as you're date right?" Tenoko finished.  
  
  
  
"No. You've got us all wrong…we're just friends." Marron justified.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…right…just friends?" Tenoko prodded as they walked down the silver lined hallway, having already gotten out of their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I was in a super good mood today and wrote a lot more than I usually do, so I expect good results.  
  
I want more reviws…please give me a review!  
  
Tomorrow I am going to Mexico, but not to worry, I'll be back on Saturday, and the 10th chapter will be out on Friday for sure! Don't worry, be happy!  
  
Next Time:  
  
Tenoko and Marron go to the party, but find that it was not a fansy-pansy one…so Tenoko does herself and her friend a favor and they change into clothes that suit the occasion. Tenoko, being the guest of honor has to be accompanied by the Prince at the party…bummer…maybe not.  
  
  
  
* Down Stairs in my kitchen*  
  
Tenoko: What's that stuff you drink in the morning with sweet bread?  
  
Me: Coffee?  
  
Tenoko: Yah, that stuff…I think that's what got you in a good mood today.  
  
Me: Maybe…I wish I could drink it everyday.  
  
Tenoko: Why can't you?  
  
Me: Because I want to grow to be 5'6.  
  
Tenoko: And that stuff makes you short?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Tenoko: Then why was it invented?  
  
Me: To get people awake for work.  
  
Tenoko: You humans confuse me.  
  
Me: Tenoko, I confuse me sometimes.  
  
Tenoko: That's cause you're blasted school work brain washes you.  
  
Me: That what I've been trying to tell my dad, but he's like…"No Selah, I don't think so."  
  
Tenoko: Your name is Selah?  
  
Me: Duh.  
  
Tenoko: Well sorry, you had me calling you Kioko all this time.  
  
Me:……Ummm, that's cause well………my brain is washed.  
  
Tenoko: What?  
  
Me: Huh?  
  
Tenoko: You're really confusing me right now.  
  
Me: that's pleasant.  
  
Tenoko: No, its not.  
  
Me: Yes it is.  
  
Tenoko: No it's not.  
  
Me: Yes it is.  
  
--1 hour later—  
  
Tenoko: No it's not.  
  
Me: What were we arguing about anyway?  
  
Tenoko: Good question.  
  
Me: Are you hungry?  
  
Tenoko: As always.  
  
Me: Lets eat.  
  
Tenoko: HOORAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko (a.k.a.) Selah 


	10. Where's my red lacy bra?

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds!  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing.  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
HERE'S WHAT TENOKO LOOKS LIKE:  
  
She looks almost exactly like Washu except she has the same hair style as Ryoko……just red like grandma. And her face looks like an exact copy of Ryoko's with the exception of the color of her eyes and her eyebrows…those look like Washu's. She has her mother's form…as in the structure of her body…and I think that's it.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Trunks' Girl 787  
  
Sweetie Pie  
  
FOR REVIWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Last Time: Tenoko and Marron got a new, much more bigger and better bath. Then they left for the welcoming party.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…right…just friends?" Tenoko prodded as they walked down the silver lined hallway, having already gotten out of their room.  
  
  
  
"Just friends." Marron assured, in reality saying that to herself. 'Goten would never think of me as anything else but a friend…possibly a sister because when we were little he called me his little sister.' Marron thought, convincing herself and forgetting all possibility as having him as her boyfriend when she became of age.  
  
  
  
"Woohoo, Marron?…Planet Vegeta to Marron, come in Marron." Tenoko tried to make her snap out of la-la-land.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Marron finally snapped out of it.  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking about?…Oh I know, you were thinking about… Goten right?" Tenoko asked, her foxy smirk growing.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about!? I wasn't thinking about him." Marron reasoned, but her face reacting otherwise by turning a bright shade of crimson.  
  
  
  
"I see you blushing……It's true, you do like Goten and you were thinking about him!" Tenoko exclaimed rather loudly, making the few heads in the hallway turn.  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Marron shushed, clapping her hand over Tenoko's mouth to keep her from announcing stupidities to the whole planet.  
  
  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Goten asked the two girls absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
"Goten!! What are you doing here?" Marron asked nervously, wondering if he had heard everything.  
  
  
  
"He is walking with me to the party." Trunks answered.  
  
  
  
"Prince! Er…we were just…" Marron started, forgetting that her hand was still clamped over Tenoko's mouth.  
  
  
  
"LEEFT GOPH OF MEPHF!" Tenoko said, her voice muffled by Marron's hand.  
  
Marron released her mouth immediately after she remembered who they were in front of.  
  
  
  
"Hey, since I like you two I'll let you in on a little secret." Trunks stated, getting a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
  
  
  
"This isn't a trick right?" Tenoko asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
"No, but you'd have to do me a favor in return." Trunks said, his smirk never disappearing.  
  
  
  
"What kind of favor are you talking about?" Tenoko asked, eyeing the spark in the Prince's eye.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing really, I just want to get you back for what you did all those years back in a sparring match." Trunks stated passively.  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that all?…Well then, ok." Tenoko answered, a mischievous smirk gracing her glossy lips.  
  
  
  
"Ok, everyone of the guest knows this already…but the Elite Gards don't. This party is going to be a wild-get-down-and-dirty one." Trunks informed the formally dressed girls.  
  
  
  
"Well I was hoping you would say that cause these cloths bite." Tenoko stated, addressing her silver gown.  
  
  
  
"You mean the King is going to permit that kind of party?" Marron asked, still not knowing that the King and Queen were not expected to arrive until tomorrow evening.  
  
  
  
"Heck no!" Goten answered, "They don't know anything about it." He finished.  
  
  
  
"They aren't going to arrive until tomorrow night, and I want to make the best of it." Trunks added, turning and walking towards the all room, "You better hurry cause I won't wait for you forever." Trunks finished, looking over to Tenoko.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean…why do you need me to walk in to the ball room with you?" Tenoko asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Have you forgotten that you are the guest of honor?…I'm expected to escort you everywhere…" Trunks answered coolly. 'I could use that excuse to pester her…heheh…' Trunks thought evilly.  
  
  
  
"Oh……well just give Marron and I five minutes and we'll be ready." Tenoko stated as she got a hold of Marron's hand and ran to their room. "Quick Marron!" Tenoko shouted as they zoomed into their bead room and stripped out of their formal clothing.  
  
  
  
"I can't find my black bra!" Marron shouted frantically.  
  
  
  
"Here, it was hanging on the restroom mirror!" Tenoko said loudly throwing the bra to Marron, and at the same time ran about the room looking for her red halter top.  
  
Both girls were way too busy getting changed that they didn't here the guys (Trunks & Goten) announce that they were going to wait in their kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Marron, where did yo put the red lacy bra?!" Tenoko shouted, tossing clothing around the room randomly.  
  
  
  
"After I threw you in the bath, you hung your wet cloths on the cloth-line in the backyard!" Marron answered loudly, diving under her bed to look for the perfect pair of shoes.  
  
  
  
~*~ In the girls' Kitchen ~*~  
  
"Did you hear that!?" Trunks asked his best friend Goten, wanting to confirm what he just heard.  
  
  
  
"I sure did!" Goten confirmed, also not believing his ears.  
  
  
  
'She said in the backyard…and the door to the back yard is in here and they are changing cloths right now…so…OH MY GOSH!!' Trunks contemplated, his face twisting with the horror of realization. "GOTEN GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!" Trunks shouted to his friend, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and blasted towards the couch.  
  
Just as they made it to the couch Tenoko, bare except her panties and previous black bra skipped into the hall way and into the kitchen and out the back door, then she got her unmentionable and ran back into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"That was close!" Goten whispered loudly to his lavender shoulder length hared friend.  
  
  
  
"No kidding!" Trunks whispered back.  
  
  
  
"We're finally ready!" Marron said joyfully.  
  
  
  
"Lets go!" Tenoko exclaimed, getting a hold of Trunks' hand and pulled him to his feet when she saw the dazed look on his face. 'I must look really good!' Tenoko thought, a smile growing on her face.  
  
  
  
Tenoko was warring a red halter top that had a nice "V" neck plunge that showed off a modest amount of cleavage (almost nothing). It also showed off 1/3 of her belly, including her bellybutton that she had adorned with red glitter (you know, like a circle around it). She wore black plastic looking pants that were low-rise, and clung nicely to her curves, and then they flared out at the bottom (a.k.a. flares) with glittery red shoes that had a medium sized heal . Marron on the other hand was warring a black spaghetti- strap shirt that also had a "V" neck, that was lined with silver glitter stuff and it hugged her waist. Accompanying that she wore a light brown Swede like material skirt that was short…but not mini, with black with silver glitter strappy sexy shoes that tied around the lower part of her calf.  
  
Trunks wore a solid black attire, a black stretchy cotton shirt which held on to his built torso nicely, and matching pants. Goten's outfit was similar except that he had a blue stretchy cotton shirt, with black pants.  
  
  
  
"Well we're here." Trunks announced to the group when they reached the ball room that had been transformed into a club looking thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well that's all for today! I'll update again in two weeks, which will be on Monday the 20th. What am I going to be doing you ask? I will be working and updating my other story!  
  
Tenoko: YOU BUM! I WANT YOU TO UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL YOU FINISH IT!!  
  
Me: stop it, you know that I got a ton more reviews on the other one and that makes me want to write it even more, and besides, I hav ea schedule that I tend to keep.  
  
Tenoko: You loser, this story is ten times better!  
  
Me: yeah right, that's why I have like 87 reviews on my other one, and like a little bit on this one.  
  
Tenoko: HERE'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR SCHEDULE!! *BOOM*  
  
::Blows up schedule::  
  
Me: look I have the schedule memorized so theirs nothing you can do to keep me from my responsibilities as a writer.  
  
Tenoko: URGH!  
  
  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	11. Want to bet?

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds! I also do not own Disney's Aladdin or anything that pertains to that.  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing. The plot and the way the story is made are all mine too…no copying.  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
HERE'S WHAT TENOKO LOOKS LIKE:  
  
She looks almost exactly like Washu except she has the same hair style as Ryoko……just red like grandma. And her face looks like an exact copy of Ryoko's with the exception of the color of her eyes and her eyebrows…those look like Washu's. She has her mother's form…as in the structure of her body…and I think that's it.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Trunks' Girl 787-I'm sorry, But If I made them longer that would mean it would take more time to write…unless you all want me to update once a week and make the chapters super long.  
  
And all of You who reviewed, thank you very much!!  
  
FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Well we're here." Trunks announced to the group when they reached the ball room that had been transformed into a club looking thing.  
  
  
  
"Whoa…I really hadn't expected this……" Tenoko announced as she walking in, still holding Trunks by the arm that he had offered.  
  
  
  
"No kidding." Marron added, still amazed at how quickly everything had been set up…from being a super formal ball room to a night club looking thing, compleat with colored lights and a bar! The group of four then walked over to a table that was located near the front of the large place, near the dance floor and claimed it as theirs. Trunks raised a hand and motioned for a waiter to come over as an exotic bongo/conga beat started up from the sound system.  
  
  
  
"Just in time to see the show." The lavender hared Prince said to no one in particular, As the beat picked up and a lady came out warring what seemed to resemble an African Indian's' clothing. She started to shake her hips to the beat of the congas and did her little dance number.  
  
~*~After the lady finished dancing~*~  
  
"Wow! She is so talented…" Marron stated to Tenoko loud enough for the other two guys to hear.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? That little dance number is nothing new, heck I could do better than that." Tenoko said, passively not noticing the smirk that had taken over the Prince's features.  
  
  
  
"Want to bet on it?" Trunks asked in a dangerously low tone of voice, suggesting that it was a challenge he knew he could win.  
  
  
  
"What would we bet? I have nothing to lose so I think you should be the one to decide." Tenoko answered, showing a bit of interest.  
  
  
  
"Very well…If I win this little bet you have to be my personal slave for week, but if you win I give up my chance to beat the living crap out of you in our sparring match…agree?" Trunks asked the fire headed beauty.  
  
  
  
"…How about instead of you giving up your chance of trying to beat the crap out of me you get to be my slave for a week." Tenoko said, not liking the idea of giving up a fight.  
  
  
  
"Alright. Under one condition…You have to ware what I choose for you got it?" Trunks said his eyes gleaming with anticipation.  
  
  
  
"You're on!" Tenoko proclaimed as she extended her hand to shake in the agreement they had just made. Trunks took her hand in his and shook it, their eyes locking at the same time a moment of intense staring proceeded but as soon as the hand shake was over both unlocked stares.  
  
Marron and Goten just looked on, not wanting to say anything that would get either one of them angry. Besides, this was just innocent fun right?  
  
The young handsome Prince then leaded Tenoko back stage where many provocative costumes were kept, along with a dressing room and locker room. He studied the many costumes on the rack and finally decided on the one she would ware for her performance. It was a red bra thing studded with ruby beads, the bottom was a red string bikini also with ruby beads adorning it, and it had some kind of see through material connecting to it making it a look like an Arabian pant. (like Jasmines' on Aladdin except the pant leg part was see through.) The costume was compleat with an exceptional bejeweled head piece that was worn on the head and on little red jewel would hang over the forehead. (you know…it's an Arabian thing.)  
  
"This is the one." The Prince declared as he handed the costume to her.  
  
  
  
"Fine, here…give this to the DJ." Tenoko said as she handed Trunks a CD out of no where.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Goten and Marron are going to be the Judges of your performance. Do you approve?" He asked passively, knowing that she would agree.  
  
  
  
"Yes that's fine." She answered, heading towards the locker room to change into the……showgirl thingy the Prince had given her. She then went into the changing stall and got into the…thing.  
  
  
  
'Here I go. I hope I'm not rusty on my belly dancing skills…what am I thinking…I could never get rusty at that, Its second nature to me…what with all those lessons mom gave me since I was a kid.' She thought, as she coincidentally passed a mirror and studied the way she looked, and only a few choice words came to her mind. Hot, Sexy, and Slutty.  
  
'Where did that come from?' Her mind asked as she thought about the last word. 'Probably my conscience trying to get me not to go through with this…but that won't happen…I really could use a personal slave. Plus the thought of getting to bother Trunks for a whole week appeals to me.' She thought as she walked to the wall which separated the audience from the backstage with a mischievous grin, waiting for the announcer to give her the signal to get ready. (just imagine a thing with out a curtain, you would only have two walls.)  
  
  
  
"Introducing one of your own, a spunky fire-headed beauty that has come forth from the audience to show us the way to shake it. Give a warm welcome to Chiliana!" The announcer guy proclaimed as he made his way off stage.  
  
Tenoko burned an imaginary hole in the wall towards where Trunks would be sitting, 'How dare he give me a showgirl name.' She thought as the lights totally went out, with the exception of the red spotlight things that lit the stage. She then made her way to the center of the stage and stood there, with her back facing the audience.  
  
'Well here I go.' She thought, closing her eyes as she waited for the music to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hey hey hey, now is that a cliffy or what? I am so happy to be writing this story again…did ya'll miss me? I hope so…Tomorrow (May 21) expect an update! If you don't see one it will be because my mom did not let me get on the Internet…but pray for that not to happen!  
  
Right now its 6:04pm and I'll probably get tomorrow's chapter out no later than 10:00pm.  
  
It was brought to my attention that my chapters are short, and I do agree…but…if you want longer chapters I would have to extend the due date. I could do that if you all want me to, but I would only update once a week and work on the chapter meantime.  
  
You guys can vote on it.  
  
I know I got this out late, but its all my computers fault…  
  
Please forgive me! ;  
  
Please press the blue review button on the bottom of the screen and review me.  
  
¤_¤  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	12. Y vir pasartus ojos negros spanish Title...

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds! I also don't own Shakira's song "Ojos Negros" Or any thing that has to do with that.  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing. The plot and the way the story is made are all mine too…no copying.  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
HERE'S WHAT TENOKO LOOKS LIKE:  
  
She looks almost exactly like Washu except she has the same hair style as Ryoko……just red like grandma. And her face looks like an exact copy of Ryoko's with the exception of the color of her eyes and her eyebrows…those look like Washu's. She has her mother's form…as in the structure of her body…and I think that's it.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Deathevn  
  
ryoko h. briefs  
  
Trunks Girl 787  
  
Amythest  
  
Katana  
  
Sweetie Pie  
  
Kawiililroxyfoxyanimegurlkeiko  
  
Brandy  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'Well here I go.' She thought, closing her eyes as she waited for the music to come. The sound of Egyptian/Arabian/Colombian music flowed from the speakers as she began to move her hands in a very Shakira like way, then slowly began to move her hips side to side, then up and down. The announcer then threw her a cordless microphone which she caught as she turned to face the audience, at the same time her singing began. (Which was in another language…Spanish to be exact.)  
  
"Hoy yo vir pasar una mujer deabajo de su camallo.  
  
Un rio sin sal, la, la, la, la…la la la lala la." Tenoko sang over Shakira's voice that blended in with her own. (a.k.a. She could sing just like Shakira.) The red headed girl danced in a seducing belly dance way as she approached the sitting form of the Prince and Goten.  
  
  
  
~*~Trunks POV~*~  
  
I am SO going to lose this bet if I don't do something! I never thought that a princess would even have an idea of how to dance like…er…THAT! I should have seen this coming…the way she was so secure of herself…I'm so stupid for not even seeing it, Jeez it was so obvious, right there in front of my face and I couldn't even realize that she was defiantly not bluffing. I think, as I feel my rage make my blood boil, but it quickly turns into a simmer when I notice that Tenoko is heading right for us…more like me. OMG I so should not have chosen such a reviling suit…I AM SOOO BLIND AND STUPID!!…The only thing that I accomplished was to make this harder on myself! I thought that she would be embarrassed of warring such a costume but to my utter bafflement and disappointment I was dead wrong, as a matter a fact she was so absolutely comfortable that she even started to dance in front of Goten!! Her hand held on to his shoulder as she almost (Please do not underestimate the word ALMOST) gave him a lap dance. My blood began to boil again when I saw that…not of anger but of unconditional jealousy, one that I had no explanation for…I mean I just met her, so I shouldn't feel this way…right? What the fourteen hells is going on…what kind of web is she weaving? Why can't I just see through her like I do with every other girl I meet!? AARGH! She's so going to pay for all of this…all of these feelings that she has awaken within my deepest part of me, my soul!!  
  
'I am a warrior of the Saiyijin race, the youngest to achieve the Legendary, not to mention the Prince of the ground I walk on, Son of Vegeta, the very first to break the barrier between ordinary and Legendary. And I will NOT let her get to me like this. I will NOT fall in love with anyone, I will take a mate just to have a hire to the throne, no other reason. I will NOT let my feelings control what I become or do. I AM in total control, and nothing will stop me from perfecting myself even more and becoming the best.' My mind said with reason but my soul then took over and argued with it.  
  
'But just look at her, She is so hot…and besides…if you need a mate then why not make it one that looks good and that you have feelings for.' My soul said to my reasoning mind.  
  
'Your wrong, so can it. A Prince of a ruthless race must be at the top always, falling in love will only get in the way of becoming the best.' My mind retorted to my soul, while I just stood back listening to the both of them debate the situation.  
  
'Humph. She is not a helpless little injured kitten you know, she even kicked the crap out of us once…remember? She can take care of herself and look, she is more like a feisty mean fang barring cat.' My soul retaliated, making me nod my head in agreement.  
  
All of the sudden all of my reasoning and debating of the situation stopped dead in its tracks when I was smacked back into reality, 'HER…SHE…I can't even think anymore!! SWEET DENDE SHE IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!'  
  
  
  
~*~Back to original POV~*~  
  
Tenoko had just finished with half the song and now on to the other half. Marron shot her a glare when she danced in front of Goten, who at the moment looked like he was going to die cause he was blushing so much. When Tenoko saw the looks Marron was sending her she opted to make her DEAR (I'm being sarcastic) Prince suffer because of what he made her do. She had taken note the distorted look on his face when she began to dance for him, which made her grin ear to ear in the inside, she had to choke back laughter because of the way he looked…all helpless and, …well…, helpless. Tenoko also noticed that all of the prissy princesses were looking evilly at her, with death in their glares because of the affect she was causing with the handsome lavender hared Prince of Vegeta-sei. This little fact made her very satisfied, for not only was she getting back at her LOVABLE (still being sarcastic) Prince, but she was also causing jealousy among all of the stuck-up snobby powder-puff princesses.  
  
'Heh-heh, eat your hearts out girlies…I've got him wrapped around my finger for now.' She thought, giving a foxy smirk to all of the girls there, with in turn made them angrier.  
  
  
  
'What the hell am I going to do now!? I will NOT let her get to me like this!! I have to come up with something!! ……………………What if I were to…dance back…or better yet, knock her off her comfy chair…by looking at her…lustfully? Hummm…maybe then she won't want me as a personal slave when this is over. Man, I am so smart.' Trunks conspired as he put his devious plan into action.  
  
  
  
~*~Tenoko's POV~*~  
  
What!? When did this happen!? All of the sudden Trunks face goes from helpless to………OMG!! He's looking at me like…ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod!!!! HOW. DARE. HE.!!!! He's looking at me like………I can't even think say it in my thoughts!! All of the sudden I totally fell off my comfortable chair and into his………UNCOMFORTABLE STARING!!!  
  
'What am I going to do now? What ever you do Tenoko Do. Not. Loose. Your. Cool.' I say to myself mentally, but I'm quickly cut off by TRUNKS LICKING HIS LIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD HE!? AARGH!!' My mind screams, as I feel my face contort into one that displays compleat horror. I immediately back off, and go back to the "stage" as I hear that the song is almost over, all the while still dancing. For the grand finally I just blow a kiss to some imaginary guy and wink…I really couldn't do anything else…and it's all because of the way THE STUPID PRINCE was looking at me.  
  
'I'm glad that's over.' I think to myself as I head back stage for a drink of water, not to mention that I really wanted to get out of these clothes.  
  
  
  
~*~Back to original POV~*~  
  
'I think I went too far…I don't think I should have licked my lips like that.' Trunks thought as he took a sip of the Coke the waiter had brought him and the others earlier, noticing that there was one extra Coke for Tenoko. 'Should I go back stage and give it to her and call it a truce?…………Nah. But I do want to give the drink to her and spook her out a little bit more…that way she won't want to keep the bet, that would also give me grounds to pester her more…heheh…life is good!' Trunks contemplated as he grabbed the glass of Coke and headed back stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok, here's the thing. My computer no longer has access to Fanfiction.net, but my sisters computer does. That means that I write the story on my computer, then e-mail it to my sister's computer, then save it on hers', and then finally put it out for you all to read. That's how come I am a day late on everything…  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!! I am SOOOO SORRY!!  
  
Tenoko: Jeez, with all the problems you have with your cursed computer you'd think that you would have gotten rid of it by now. If It hurts you so much then I'll gladly do it for you. *Powers-up ki blast*  
  
Me: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Tenoko: *stops and looks at me strangely* Why not?  
  
Me: My dad will kill you if you destroy his computer!!  
  
Tenoko: Oh…………………never mind then, you're stuck with it.  
  
I'll get another chapter out tomorrow (May 23) look for it!!  
  
P.S. If you don't see it its cause of my stupid computer not letting me go on the Internet.  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	13. Can CokeaCola be an aphrodite?

Authors Note: Hey people!  
  
Disclaimer- I in no way own Dragonball Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo/Universe, Nope, those stories are true works of immortal minds! I also don't own "Coke" Or any thing that has to do with that.  
  
Well I think that takes care of that. The character Tenoko is all mine so no stealing. The plot and the way the story is made are all mine too…no copying.  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tenoko: 14 ½  
  
Marron: 14 ½  
  
Goten: 14 ½  
  
Trunks 14 ½  
  
HERE'S WHAT TENOKO LOOKS LIKE:  
  
She looks almost exactly like Washu except she has the same hair style as Ryoko……just red like grandma. And her face looks like an exact copy of Ryoko's with the exception of the color of her eyes and her eyebrows…those look like Washu's. She has her mother's form…as in the structure of her body…and I think that's it.  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Amythest  
  
Katana—(I know how that goes…you know when you say something and it comes out all…confusing. Lol)  
  
CleScout—(Thanks for your support!! I appreciate you advertising this fic!! *Sends CleScout an imaginary hug* ……er sorry, sometimes I can get carried away cause I'm so happy!!)  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'Should I go back stage and give it to her and call it a truce?…………Nah. But I do want to give the drink to her and spook her out a little bit more…that way she won't want to keep the bet, that would also give me grounds to pester her more…heheh…life is good!' Trunks contemplated as he grabbed the glass of Coke and headed back stage.  
  
  
  
~*~In The Locker Room Back Stage~*~  
  
'Thank goodness I'm finally out of that thing!' Tenoko thought as she stripped and hanged the…showgirl costume on the hanger, then opened the locker to get her previous clothes out and put them on. When she closed the locker door she noticed an extra face looking back at her with that same look in his eyes. (The lockers are like mirrors.)  
  
"What are you doing in here!?" Tenoko said loudly, turning around and meeting her offender.  
  
  
  
"I'm just here to offer you a glass of Coke…you know since you must be so hot from all that…dancing. Trunks said in a deep and suggesting tone of voice that had more than just suggestiveness to it.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" The fire-headed girl asked, hoping that he did not see her strip…'Is that why he's looking at me like that? Because he wants me!? Well He can keep on trying cause I'm not going to give myself up to him just like that.' Tenoko thought, hiding all of the emotions that raced at 100 miles an hour very well.  
  
  
  
"Long enough." Trunks answered calmly, and to add effect to his tone of voice he traced her body with his eyes. 'Man I should get a Grammy Award for most convincing role of the year.' He thought, a self satisfied smirk gracing his lips. All of the sudden he took note of the look that Tenoko adopted upon her facial features……totally something he was NOT expecting at all!! Instead of slapping him she gratefully took the Coke from his hands, making sure to brush her hand along his and said something that completely took him aback.  
  
  
  
"If you put an Aphrodite powder in this Coke I suggest you stop me from drinking it, because my precious Prince, if you don't you will be my PERSONAL slave for a week. And I'll make sure to torture you till you cry out for mercy, and beg me to put you out of your misery." Tenoko said putting emphasis on the word "personal". What threw Trunks completely off guard was the fact of the way she was saying it…it was a threat, but it sounded more like a……………sexy threat than a death threat. And not to mention the look on her face!! Her eyes were half lidded and glazed with……………OMG………………lust?  
  
  
  
'MUAHAHA! Look at the look on his face!! Oh, I am so glad I was able to pick up on his little scheme!! Watch out my little Trunksie…I am the master when it comes to making people regret their fake lusty looks at me!!' Tenoko thought, as she advanced on poor helpless Trunks.  
  
  
  
~*~Back with Marron and Goten~*~  
  
"The Prince has been out a pretty long time don't you think so Lady Marron?" Goten asked the beautiful blond that was sitting by him, with formality now showing.  
  
  
  
"Well, Lord Goten, I think that the Prince is just being a flirt right now." Marron answered, also taking up the formal speech because they were in public.  
  
  
  
"But the Prince is not allowed to be one because of the upcoming choosing, Lady Marron." Goten said, now getting a bit concerned about his best friend becoming attached to Tenoko.  
  
  
  
"Well then Lord Goten, I propose we go and stop the Prince from flirting. You saw the way he looked at her when she was dancing, did you not?" Marron asked, looking at Goten in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"You are completely right Lady Marron!! Please, My Lady, would you come with me to help me stop him?" Goten asked, sincereness in his voice.  
  
  
  
"But my Lord, how could I possibly assist you in restraining the Prince?" Marron asked, knowing that she was not strong enough to hold him back.  
  
  
  
"I was not saying for you do restrain the Prince, my Lady, all I was proposing is that you could assist me in holding back Princess Tenoko." Goten informed, now getting up from his chair, Marron following suit.  
  
  
  
"Alright Lord Goten, I shall assist you in that area." Marron responded, following Goten to the Locker room back stage.  
  
  
  
~*~ Back inside the Locker Room~*~  
  
Tenoko advanced on her lavender hared pray, by placing a delicate hand on his well formed muscular chest, as she drank the Coke all the way down to the very last drop, licking her lips when she finished it. She then wrapped the arm with the empty glass in her hand around his corded thick neck and got her pout lips right by his ear, purposely breathing hot air on it…just to get him going.  
  
  
  
"Do You want to know something my little Prince?" Tenoko asked, her steamy breath tickling Trunk's ear, which sended a shiver down Trunks' spine…although he hid all signs that he was even alive. When Tenoko did not hear a response she slowly made her free hand walk to his thick strait shoulder length lavender hair, and made it dive in deep, all the way to the roots where his hair met his scalp and slowly began her teasing.  
  
  
  
"What?" The now semi-submitted Prince asked in a whisper, unable to talk in a normal tone because of the possibility of letting out a moan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! And Just when it was getting good, right? Don't worry all you young folks who are reading this story, the rating will not go up, I will keep this story strictly PG13.  
  
Well…possibly it will arch here and there to a PG15, if there was a rating like that, but nothing rated R.  
  
Ain't I a stinker? I just cut off the story right on the good part. But don't worry, I'll put out a Chapter tomorrow. (May 24,02)  
  
This is future notice to all of you who are reading my story:  
  
During the month of June or July I will be in Mexico for a minimum of 2 weeks!! I am going over there to volunteer in the orphanages and I hope I can go and help out a Missionary or something. For those of you who are wondering if I'm a Christian, yes I am. Protestant to be exact. I will not be updating during those two weeks…But I will put out an Authors Note ahead of time, that way you'll know when to expect an update.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kioko 


	14. Heh, heh Darn! No Kissing seen!

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story. No copying…Ok?  
  
Ages: All of the young people are 14 ½…the parents are old…but they all look super young.  
  
What Tenoko looks like: Go read the past chapters. ^-^ (boy I'm getting lazy.)  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
Amythest  
  
Katana  
  
Caity  
  
Hotaru420  
  
Kawiililroxyfoxyanimegurlkeioko  
  
For Reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" The now semi-submitted Prince asked in a whisper, unable to talk in a normal tone because of the possibility of letting out a moan. And he really did not want that to happen. Tenoko came ever so close to his ear, so close that if she were to get any closer she would have her lips plastered to his ear. (hummm that sounds……pleasant?)  
  
  
  
"I Knew It!!! Get Off Of Him You Slut!!" The "leader" of the Oh-I-Broke-a- nail group said loudly, coming toward the two and yanked Tenoko's arm off of the Prince's neck.  
  
  
  
"Ooooooooo, I smell jealousy. Are you afwaid that wittle ol' me is gowing to get the pwince? Tenoko teased in a baby tone of voice, making the prick of a princess's face crimson red in anger.  
  
  
  
"You have nothing compared to me. I am the best of the best, and you? You're just a lonely slut trying to get the Queen's crown." The snob said, flipping her hair over her shoulder in defiance, a confidant smirk coming upon her stuck-up features.  
  
  
  
"Whatever. I think you've got your words mixed up…but I can help you in that area. See it goes like this: You have nothing compared to me, because…well…look at me, and then look at you…you're as flat as an ironing board and I on the other hand…well you get the picture." Tenoko said, pointing at the snob's flat chest. Trunks had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, cause the snob's face had gone from confidant to glowing pink in embarrassment and anger.  
  
  
  
"How dare you insinuate such a thing!! Do you not have anything to say about this Prince!?" The snobby girl asked the lavender hared Prince in a way that sounded so pathetic he almost felt sorry for her. Well…almost.  
  
  
  
"I'll let you two Ladies…debate this among yourselves." Trunks said, leaning back on the lockers and crossing his arms across his chest in a very Vegeta like way.  
  
  
  
~*~After five minutes of exchanging insults to and fro, from the snob to Tenoko~*~  
  
"Here you two are, The Lady Marron and I have been looking all over for you two." Goten declared as he entered the locker room with Marron right behind him, not even heeding the warning signs of a fight when he walked in between the two brawling girls.  
  
  
  
"Get. Out. Of. The. Way. Now." Tenoko said, venom dripping from every word she spat out slowly with authority. Goten just gave his father's signature goofy grin and pulled Tenoko into a friendly big bear hug.  
  
  
  
"You did such a good job out there Tenoko, I never thought you had that kind of talent!" Goten exclaimed, as he squeezed her…making Tenoko go blue in the face, as she waved her hands wildly in the air trying to get loose from his deadly grip.  
  
  
  
"Goten!! Let go of her, She can't breathe!" Marron commanded, which made Goten obey and let her go. Tenoko, (now with all her air leached out of her.) fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
  
  
"Jeez Goten, are you trying to kill me!?" Tenoko gasped, finally getting the air that she needed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…I just get exited sometimes." Goten said sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head and grinning that goofy Son grin.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? You two just interrupted what could have been an interesting cat fight." The Prince stated, still in his father's signature position.  
  
  
  
"Actually we thought that you were over here flirting with Tenoko, and you know how you have to give every girl an equal chance so then I came over here to save you…but it looks like everything is alright." Goten observed, his grin still on his face.  
  
  
  
"Well the Prince was not flirting, but this slut here was trying to seduce him!" The snob said, pointing at Tenoko.  
  
  
  
"You were what!?" Marron asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"What dose seduce mean again?" Goten asked, his mind blanking out all of the sudden. 'It must be something bad.' He thought, hoping that someone would remind him what that word meant. Marron then walked over to Goten's ear and whispered into it, telling him what the word meant.  
  
"IT MEANS WHAT!!??" Goten shouted all of the sudden, his eyes growing wide in surprise and disbelief. He looked over to Marron to make sure he had heard right, Marron just nodded her head in confirmation to the question he must have been asking himself mentally.  
  
"Tenoko, how could you?" He asked, still not fully comprehending how she could do such a thing.  
  
  
  
"I was just teasing him…right Trunksie?" Tenoko said, her voice conveying mischief, and her face reflecting it with a smirk. The Prince's eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance at the nickname Tenoko had dubbed him with, but quickly recovered and he decided to retaliate.  
  
  
  
"That's right…little strawberry." Trunks said, remembering the events that took place earlier, with out the girls knowing that he and Goten had been spying on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
I have decided to make the chapters longer…but that means that I will update every two or three days, depending on how long I make them. Next Chapter update will be on -May the 28 (A Tuesday)- SO look for it!! Please forgive me for getting this out late!!!  
  
PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER OF THE SCREEN AND MAKE MY FUZZY DAY!!!!!  
  
Today's words of weirdness:  
  
The rabid tri-tailed monkeys will be behind the clouds at 9:00……run with all your might, and don't look back.  
  
--Kioko (an original!)  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	15. The day I met him hooray! a kissing seen...

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story. No copying…Ok?  
  
Ages: All of the young people are 14 ½, Gohan is 17, and is already mated/married to Videl…if your wondering…the parents are old…but they all look super young.  
  
What Tenoko looks like: Go read the past chapters. ^-^ (Boy I'm getting lazy.)  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
Caity  
  
Quicksilver  
  
CleScout  
  
Kawiililroxyfoxyanimegurlkeioko  
  
Amythest  
  
Katana  
  
Animegirl  
  
The Goddess Of The Light  
  
For Reviewing!!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"That's right…little strawberry." Trunks said, remembering the events that took place earlier, with out the girls knowing that he and Goten had been spying on them.  
  
  
  
"What did you say!?" Tenoko said loudly, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. 'Nobody but grandma Washu calls me that…oooooooooo…if he was spying on Marron and I, I swear……I'll get him back,110% interest included.' She thought, her fist clenching in frustration, wondering how much he had seen.  
  
  
  
"You heard me. My Little Strawberry." Trunks taunted. 'This ought to get her worked up for our sparing match…that way I could take advantage of the situation and go in for the kill…a person's worst enemy is uncontrollable anger. And if I can educe that…then the match will me mine.' The conniving Prince of Saiyijins thought, a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
  
  
"YOU LITTLE BROWN NOSER!! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME, WEREN'T YOU!" Tenoko shouted in the Prince's face, a fire igniting in her eyes because of so much rage.  
  
  
  
"No." The Prince answered. 'Goten and I were spying on both you and Marron.' He added mentally.  
  
  
  
"LIAR!" Tenoko shouted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, Trunks' confidant smirk never leaving his lips.  
  
  
  
'Whoa…I never thought she would try to intimidate me by picking me up like this…she must be running out of good ideas.' Trunks thought, his face showing slight amusement by letting his smirk grow larger into a half smile…well something close to one.  
  
"Goten, were we spying on Tenoko?" The lavender hared handsome beast asked his personal Guard as innocently as possible.  
  
  
  
"No. We were not spying on her…We were spying on Tenoko and Marron, Sire." Goten answered respectfully, realization dawning on him like a DC-10 falling out of Vegeta-sei's blood red sky and landing smack on his head. He quickly covered his mouth when he noticed that he had let out WAY too much information.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!? Goten, how could you!?" Marron asked, obviously insulted at the fact that he would do such a thing.  
  
  
  
'Ouch! I soooo felt that. Jeez…Well your going to owe me one later for this Goten.' Trunks thought as he saw that his Guard, and not to mention best friend at a lost for words at such an intimidating and pride hurting statement.  
  
  
  
"I…-" Goten started, but was cut off by the silencing of his Prince.  
  
  
  
"Do not respond my Guard. We will leave now, and attend the party that I must host."  
  
  
  
"Coward." Tenoko stated passively looking at Trunks, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. She was currently debating what she could do for pay back to her BELOVED (I'm being sarcastic) Prince and His ADORABLE (still being sarcastic) minion.  
  
  
  
'Nobody Calls me a coward and lives to tell about it…NO ONE, especially when I try to bail my friend out of something!!!' Trunks thought, his hands clamping together in rage. 'Damn it…Too bad I can't kill her.' Trunks added mentally, advancing on his unsuspecting pray.  
  
All of the sudden, without no warning, The now overly formal Prince yanked Tenoko by the arm, causing her to land on his very well toned chest, and forced her latch on to his arm in a formal gesture as he walked towards the exit of the locker room.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Tenoko asked, outraged at what the egoistic Prince had just done. 'I am starting to get annoyed with you my little beastly Prince. How dare he force me to do what I don't feel like doing.' She thought, her eyebrows furrowing and making her look angry and mean.  
  
  
  
"Did you forget that you are the guest of honor, Princess?" Trunks sneered in a nastily sarcastic way, that Tenoko took as a sign that she had gone too far when she called him a coward. 'This would be so much easier on me if she didn't look so damn hot when she's angry.' Trunks thought, hiding all what he was thinking with the mask of anger, and well…anger.  
  
  
  
'Well he deserved it, I mean, he has no right to spy on Marron and I just because he is the ALMIGHTY Prince of Saiyijins.' She thought, putting a scowl on her features, which meant that she did not take back what she had done.  
  
"You are overreacting, Trunks." Tenoko announced but quickly regretted it mentally because of what followed. The Prince had slammed Tenoko against a wall and grabbed her by the neck, slightly squeezing.  
  
  
  
'AARGH! This is the last straw, my little Princess.' Trunks thought, as he caught a glimpse of what looked like fear in her eyes…but it was so brief and hardly there that it was just whisked away by something more powerful, rage. A rage that had to be contained or else, it would give him the upper hand if it ever came to a fight.  
  
"Listen You little Princess, On my Planet you will address me by my title and nothing else. Next time I won't go easy on you." Trunks declared, letting go of her neck after he had finished speaking, and kept her arm latched on to him. Marron and Goten had adopted a worried look on their faces when they had noticed the change in the Prince's mood and character. Marron wanted to go and intervene for her friend. But Goten just grabbed on to her arm and shook his head from one side to the other, meaning that she would get hurt if she were to try to help her friend because of the lower social status that she had. Marron could just look on helplessly, hoping that the Prince would go back to his happy self and forget that this whole thing ever happened. But of course, it would take a miracle for that to happen.  
  
The Prissy Princess Snob had seen the whole thing and grew a teasingly happy smile, which Tenoko did not let go unnoticed, and growled in response to her over happy look. Trunks had heard the growl and thought that it was addressed to him at first, but then followed the fire-headed girls' gaze to the snobby Princess that had asked him to punish Tenoko earlier.  
  
  
  
'I never thought I could ever fell such a revolting feeling towards someone weaker than myself, guess I was wrong.' Trunks pondered, adopting the same look that Tenoko had on her face, which was an angry scowl. "Come, do not waste your time gazing upon such trash, Princess." Trunks whispered to Tenoko harshly as he forced her to go through the locker room's exit.  
  
  
  
'I wonder if I should take that as a good sign or nothing.' Tenoko thought, wondering if what Trunks had just said was a good sign or, because of the harshness in his voice, it meant nothing. Trunks led her to the table that they had all sat in previously and pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman should, and pushed it in slightly for her. Goten followed suit and did the same for Marron, then both male Saiyijins took a seat by the lady that they had been hospitable to. (in other words, Goten sat by Marron and Trunks sat by Tenoko. Not in a boy girl, boy girl pattern.) The music played loudly, and many of the girls that had been invited to the welcoming party were out on the dance floor, but because of the lack of willing male Saiyijins a lot of them were either dancing alone or with another girl. Only a handful of girls were dancing with guys because most of the Saiyijin male population did not know how to dance, and a lot of them did not want to learn. Marron looked out on to the dance floor with a look that meant she was probably daydreaming that Goten would ask her to dance as Trunks called upon the waiter to bring them food. Tenoko noticed the look that Marron had and decided to be a good friend and see what was the matter without embarrassing her…well at least not too much.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Marron's POV~*~*~*~  
  
I cannot help myself but to look out on to the dance floor and silently wish that Goten would ask me to dance. But who am I kidding, Goten probably already has his eye on some other girl who is probably prettier and stronger than me. It's not my fault that I was born with sentimental feelings, unlike the regular Saiyijin population. I guess I can blame that on my parents…the both of them are all lovey-dovey when ever they get a bit of alone time. You don't see that with other Saiyijin couples at all…I guess I was just cursed to live a life filled with emotion.  
  
I sigh out loud when I finished my train of thought, which got the attention of Tenoko. I hope she doesn't try anything stupid any more. I have never in my life met someone as stubborn and headstrong as her…well other than the Prince that is. And Daddy says that the King Vegeta is the King of stubbornness, although I have never actually seen that for myself…but I guess my dad should know, being one of the King's best friends. I think as I look over to her and give her a smile to indicate that I'm fine. I then look over to Goten who was wolfing down the food that the waiter had just brought to us even before the plate was placed on the table. How in the world did I fall in love with him? I don't even remember since when I have had my eye on him, I guess it's been since I first met him…I remember it as if it were just yesterday.  
  
  
  
~*~Flash Back, still in Marron's POV~*~  
  
Ages: Marron 3 ½, Goten 3 ½, Gohan 6  
  
Key: -(…)- = thinking aside from the flashback.  
  
"Hurry up Marron dear, we're going to go meet one of my best friend's son today." My mother 18 said as I slipped on my best looking boots to go with my best armor, I had chosen to ware my black body suit, that way my thick blond butt-length hair would stand out against it since I had put it into a pony tail.  
  
  
  
"There!! How do I look mommy?" I asked, as I strutted into the living room where my mother was waiting for me.  
  
  
  
"Perfect! Chichi's little man is going to fall head over heels for you when he sees you." My mother complimented, getting up from the chair she was occupying and made her way towards the door, with me in tow.  
  
  
  
"Really mommy?" I asked in disbelieve, Since he was going to be the first person my age that I have ever met.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but we'll keep that our little secret…you know how your daddy is." My mother said in a fake serious tone that I bought.  
  
  
  
"Ok mommy, your secret is safe with me." I said, skipping along side of my mother as we made our way through the halls of the Elite Royal Guard wing of the palace that was connected to the Royal wing. Then my mother stopped in front of a door that was lined in silver, just like our door. I had learned what the different colors meant at that time, a door lined in silver meant that it was the residence of the immediate family of an Elite Guard. My Mother then knocked on the door, and it was answered by a lady with very black hair, more darker than my fathers hair, that was held up in a messy bun with rebellious spikes pocking out (Because Chichi is a Saiyijin, remember?). We then walked inside her living quarters and I got a whiff of the food that she had been making. My mother and Chichi were too busy talking on the couch to notice that I had sneaked my way into the kitchen and found a boy with a big wild spiky black mane trying to get to the food on top of the counter.  
  
  
  
"Hi." I said, making my presence known. He jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice, and quickly turned to see me. I then opened my mouth to introduce myself properly like my mother had taught me, when he suddenly ran to me and clamped his hand over my mouth, his eyes shining in fear.  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he said to me, as he removed his hand. "Don't make nose cause then we'll both get in trouble." He said, and he peeked over to where our mothers were sitting, making sure that the had not heard anything. "So Your hungry too?" He asked me as he sat on the kitchens tile floor.  
  
  
  
"Yes." I whispered to him, as I too took a seat on the cool tiled floor.  
  
  
  
"Well then you can help me get to the food, Ok?" He said as he walked over to the counter that was much taller than him.  
  
  
  
"Ok." I said, following him and forgetting to introduce myself and focused everything into getting up on the counter.  
  
  
  
"I'll help you up, and then when you get on the counter you can pull me up." He stated, as he picked me up by the waist, as I latched my hands on the edge of the counter and pulled with all my might to get up on it. Then I swung my leg to the counter to assist me in getting myself on it, while the boy on the bottom supported my foot by putting it on his head…a very funny site indeed. That's when I finally got on top of the counter, and looked down at the boy.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'm up. Now give me your hand." I instructed, as he reached up for my hand, and grabbed it. I pulled up with all of my strength, I really did not want to let the first boy I ever met down, so I refused to stop pulling. In the end my effort paid off, when he was finally by my side on the counter.  
  
  
  
"Alright! Come on." He said to me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the pot where the food was. When he came to the pot he was about to dig his hand in it but I stopped him with my hand.  
  
  
  
"Wait, let me get some spoons." I said, my manners kicking in as I got up and walked to the sink where the newly clean dishes were put out to dry, then I got two spoons and made my way back towards the boy waiting eagerly by the pot of food. "Here." I stated as I handed him the spoon, and in no time he was shoveling food into his mouth and swallowed everything whole. I too, then started eating right out of the pot, trying to match the speed that he was eating at. The both of us were too busy eating to noticed the other boy that walked into the kitchen until he jumped up on the counter with a spoon in hand and sat right by me, and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Gohan." He greeted, waiting for me to swallow my food and answer.  
  
  
  
"I'm Marron, pleased to meet you." I said, putting on my happy grin.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yah by the way…my name is Goten." The younger boy said to me, also grinning with rice all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle at him. After the introductions were made we got back to devouring the food that was in the huge pot, not noticing until it was too late that our mothers had discovered what was going on when we all heard my mother speak.  
  
  
  
"Say cheese." My mother said, making the three of us turn around and face a blinding flash of light come from a camera my mother held. –(I still have that picture…as a matter a fact I haven't unpacked it yet from my luggage. I should get that out tonight.)-  
  
  
  
~*~A few hours later~*~  
  
"Well Chichi, It was nice to meet your little man, catch up on old times and get to see Gohan again, but Krillin will get home in two hours and I have to make food for him." My mother said, as she approached her best friend to give her a good bye hug. "Come over when ever you want, heck, you can even leave your boys with me whenever you want some alone time with Kakkarot…as long as you return the gesture of course." My mother said, getting a sly look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Sure, you can count on me any time girl." Chichi answered, returning the mischievous look to her friend, as they hugged good bye.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." Goten said, sad that his first friend other that his brother was already leaving.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you again. But just incase…" I said, a little blush staining my cheeks as I got closer to him to do what I had in mind. I tippy toed to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. "Bye!" I said, an incontrollable smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, as I waved to him from the outside of his front door.  
  
  
  
"Bye!" He shouted, as he waved his hand wildly in the air as his mother closed the door.  
  
  
  
~*~End of flash back, and back to original POV~*~  
  
"Hello? Planet Vegeta to Marron, Come In Marron." Tenoko stated, trying to snap her friend out of la-la land, for the second time tonight.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Marron said, snapping out of her flash back.  
  
  
  
"Are you getting board?" Tenoko asked in a tone that said that she was defiantly board at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Kind of." Marron answered, making sure that the Prince didn't hear.  
  
  
  
"Lets leave these two dull guys and get our groove on, what do you say?" Tenoko asked, enthusiasm clearly in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not." Marron answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope that was long enough for all of you, I know its too long for me. But, since that's what you people wanted I gave it to you. Now I want some reviews to show me some appreciation for my hard work, ok?  
  
CleScout asked me to put in more romance between Goten and Marron, I know that his is little kid romance but hey, I'm working on it. And don't worry your little head off, there will be some really good romance (and yes kissing) scenes between Marron and Goten.  
  
  
  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU ALL MADE MY DAY NICE AND FUZZY!!  
  
PLEASE MAKE TODAY FUZZY AS WELL AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
I will update on this Thursday!!!!!!!!! May 30!!!  
  
Over and out,  
  
Kioko 


	16. When the moon hits your eye like a big p...

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story. No copying…Ok?  
  
Ages: All of the young people are 14 ½, Gohan is 17, and is already mated/married to Videl…if your wondering…the parents are old…but they all look super young.  
  
What Tenoko looks like: Go read the past chapters. ^-^ (Boy I'm getting lazy.)  
  
Key:  
  
'…' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"…" = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
Sweetie Pie –(I think I was sending you brain waves as I was writing this cause I did make them show off their dance moves, I now have to dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like it!!)  
  
Amythest  
  
Caity  
  
CleScout-(Your very welcome *hugs back*…As a matter a fact, the Last chapter is now dedicated to you!!)  
  
Kawiililroxyfoxygurl-(thank you for cuting down your pen name!)  
  
The Goddess of the Light-(thank you for the flower.)  
  
For Reviewing!!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Lets leave these two dull guys and get our groove on, what do you say?" Tenoko asked, enthusiasm clearly in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not." Marron answered, getting up out of her seat and following Tenoko out onto the dance floor. A new beat had just started, one that would be considered a "booty dancing" song, which meant that the two girls were going all out and showing off there moves. Each one of them showing off for different reasons, Marron was showing off her booty dancing skills to catch Goten's gaze, while Tenoko was showing off to make the "Snobby Party" Jealous…at the same time catching the attention of a certain Saiyijin Prince.  
  
  
  
~*~Back at the table~*~  
  
"What are they doing Goten?" Trunks asked his friend, wanting to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
  
  
"I do not know…it almost looks like…sex on a dance floor." Goten answered, shivering at the thought.  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought…how embarrassing." Trunks said, which was totally different that what he was thinking. 'Should I go out there with her…with the excuse that I have to stick to her like glue because she's the guest of honor…or should I stay here and give Goten company? Life is soooo complicated.' He thought, trying to avert his gaze from the scene in front of him, with difficulty.  
  
  
  
'I wish I would be the one dancing with Marron, and take Tenoko's place. But who am I kidding, Marron probably has her eye on some other guy…why would she like me…I was born with the defect of having sentimental feelings, she probably wants a normal Saiyijin as her mate.' Goten thought, a sad look gracing his features.  
  
  
  
~*~On the Planet where King Vegeta and his mate are staying at~*~  
  
"Damn it woman, I know our son is up to no good…I can feel it. That stupid boy is going to break every single rule in the book, and just because YOU had to move this treaty up a damn week!!" Vegeta vented, walking up and down in a line because he was so upset.  
  
  
  
"You need to learn to trust him once in a while, Vegeta…Trunks knows that he can't do certain things now that he is nearing his Coming of Age…I know he'll do his best to not go against the rules." Bulma said in a soothing tone to keep her beloved mate from blowing up the humble planet. 'Besides, I've got Gohan to keep an eye on him, and I know he won't let me down.' She added mentally, not wanting Vegeta to know the last part.  
  
  
  
"Shows how little you know about the brat." The ebony hared Prince stated, stopping his aggravating walk. 'I hope she got Kakkarot's eldest son to beat the sense into him, if incase he dose go against my will…knowing Bulma she probably did.' He thought, knowing that his light blue tailed mate would never turn her back on their son so easily.  
  
  
  
"Come on Veggie, you were the same way with your dad when you were his age. You would always go against his will and hang out with me…even though you had to spend the same amount of time with every girl, you spent most of your time with me." The cerulean hared Queen cooed into her mate's ear.  
  
  
  
"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that inferno nick name?" The King asked to his beautiful Queen in a sort-of gruff tone that she took as a good sign.  
  
  
  
"You've been telling me that since we came of age, and you chose me for your mate…you know I'm not going to stop, you should be used to it by now." She said as she wrapped her creamy white arms around her dark and handsome King. He smirked in response, and lifted her chin as he lowered his head slightly to kiss the love of his life. She quickly reacted by kissing back and letting herself melt into his genuine loving embrace.  
  
(We all know what happens next. *wink, wink*)  
  
  
  
~*~Back on planet Vegeta, In the living quarters of the Royal Guard Gohan~*~  
  
"Videl, I have to go now! I know that the Prince is up to no good, and I was asked to keep an eye on him by the Queen." Gohan said as he got up off the large bed half dressed, only to be knocked to the ground by an overpowering force named Vedel.  
  
  
  
"You're not going any where tonight." Videl stated, as she pinned her mate to the cold marble floor.  
  
  
  
(Ok, you all get the idea,……I hope. *wink, wink*)  
  
  
  
~*~Back at the welcoming party~*~  
  
"Goten, I seriously think that those two have lost their sense of identity." Trunks stated, taking note of the way the girls would dance provocatively with each other.  
  
  
  
"………" Goten couldn't even answer his mind and eyes her so completely focused on Marron. 'Damn these raging hormones.' He thought, not noticing that his friend had taken a little peak inside his head to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Goten? Hello? Snap out of it!" Trunks commanded, as he smacked his friend upside the head to get his attention.  
  
  
  
"Ouch…!" Goten said when he felt the pain of the Prince's hand connect with his head.  
  
  
  
"Good, I finally have you attention." Trunks stated, getting a sly looking smirk on his features.  
  
  
  
"…Trunks? Your getting that look on your face…what are you thinking?" Goten said, a bit worried that whatever the Prince was conspiring was going to get them in trouble.  
  
  
  
"So, Goten…I see you have an interest in Marron." Trunks said, still having that "look" on his face.  
  
"WHAT!!?? You've got to be kidding be, you know that I think of her as a sister." He said waving off the notion, although the redness growing on his cheeks denied what he had just said.  
  
  
  
"Whatever. I took a peek inside your mind when you didn't answer me, and you were thinking, and I quote, "Damn these raging hormones." And all this time you've been staring at Marron." The lavender hared Prince declared, pausing here and there for effect. Trunks could have sworn that Goten's face was glowing and illuminating the table, he was blushing so much. The killer blush was so intense that it started traveling down his arms!!!  
  
  
  
"Damn it Trunks, who said you could look inside my head!?" Goten fumed, still glowing and catching the attention of a woman that was considered the nurse of the palace. (The part of the nurse will be played by Mihoshii from "Tenchi Muyo" Which I do not own.)  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Sire, but I think your Guard is sick." The blond announced once she reached the table where the two were sitting.  
  
  
  
"I am not sick!" Goten retorted, his blush glowing even more…if that were even possible.  
  
  
  
"Nope, I have to say that I think you are mister." The somewhat dumb looking blond declared, popping a thermometer into the ravin hared Guard's mouth, while all Trunks could do was choke back laughter.  
  
  
  
"Pwince, sway smothing!!" Goten pleaded, the thermometer still under his tongue, which mad it hard to talk.  
  
  
  
"My Guard is not sick, he's just having a bad case of blushingitis." Trunks joked, but the blond really thought that it was a disease. Goten shot the joking prince a glare right before the blond spoke up.  
  
  
  
"OH MY!! That is a serious sickness Sire!! He must be hospitalized immediately!!" She announced, a stretcher appearing out of no where. She then flopped the poor blushing Saiyijin Guard on to it and wheeled it out of the room in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
  
Trunks just shook his head form side to side and mumbled,  
  
"Poor Goten."  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Poor Goten indeed! What's going to happen next time? Is the blond bimbo going to release him from the hospital or his Goten going to have to find another way out of it?  
  
Two very important things happened in this chapter…although I didn't go into the details of it…^-^ But this was the night where Bra and Pan are being conceived!!! Yup, there in this story too…but well I think they'll be starring from inside their mommy's tummy for now. ^-^  
  
Boy, I sure do think of everything.  
  
I know that this chapter was short, but my mom wants me to do chores now so, I had to cut it short.  
  
I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it…but if you really want one tomorrow, don't be too upset if it's short. I've got plans for tomorrow (May 31) that's my excuse.  
  
But for sure, the next update will be on ~*~June 17, 02~*~ That will be in two weeks.  
  
What will I be doing mean while you ask? I will be updating my other story, "Alone" Please go and Read it!!!!  
  
Oh…and another important announcement:  
  
Just incase I do not update ~*~June 17~*~ It will be because I'm in Mexico. But I will let you know ahead of time when I'll be leaving and when I'll be back in an Author's Note. So don't worry!  
  
PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE BLUE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
,3v.80=`qui][sgh 


	17. You make me see the only thing thats tru...

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I don't own Jaci Velasques song: "You" If I did I'd be rich, and trust me, I am anything but rich.  
  
Me: I do however own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story. No copying.Ok?  
  
Ages: All of the young people are 14 ½, Gohan is 17, and is already mated/married to Videl who is 17 too.if your wondering.the parents are old.but they all look super young.  
  
What Tenoko looks like: Go read the past chapters. ^-^ (Boy I'm getting lazy.)  
  
Key:  
  
'.' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"." = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
*** = Song lyrics.  
  
(.) = Author's side notes/ ranting/ opinion  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
Deathmistress misaou (::stares in confusement:: Your insane laughter baffles me. ^^;)  
  
SakuraMona (Heheh, your not the only one who can blurt out a bunch of stuff in one breath. ^-^) Clescout (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! ::walks up on stage as lights go out and spot light focuses on me:: First of all I just want to say that I would have NEVER received this award with out the help of all of you fans.you all are SO very dear to me. ::wipes tear:: THANK YOU ALL!! I also want to say that God bestowed this talent of writing to me, and without him I'd be absolutely nothing. God bless you all! ::bows and walks off stage blowing kisses to every one:: ^^!) Moon Saiyan Goddess The wonderous (making_even_Duo maxwell_blush) CoCo D'oblows -(I don't think licking your elbow is that hard if you're a contortionist. ^-^ I'm SOOO sorry but I haven't seen any GW episodes.well except for GW 8th ms team. Hope you like this chapter!!) Some Person (Well here you go!) Luna (ditto) ZEROX XT (HERE YOU GO!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! ::Smiles::  
  
For Reviewing!!!  
  
THE REASON FOR ME NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD: FF.net had BIG technical difficulties, today is the 28th of June and I still can't log on to my stories to update them at all! WHAT AN OUTRAGE!! I still have to put out chapter 24 on my other story (I already wrote it, just need to post it up) but meanwhile I'll do this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks just shook his head form side to side and mumbled,  
  
"Poor Goten."  
  
  
  
Marron and Tenoko both saw the blond woman wheel Goten out of the large reception room, and naturally got curious so they headed off the dance floor and out towards where the lavender hared Prince was seated, a bit taken back by the scene that had just occurred before him.  
  
"What was all that about?" Tenoko asked inquisitively, taking her seat next to the clear lagoon eyed Prince, who was currently wearing his infamous sly look.  
  
"Goten would kill me if I told anyone." Trunks answered, leaning back in his chair to show his wistfulness.  
  
"Where did that blond lady take him?" Marron asked, hiding her concern very beautifully from both her new friend, and the Prince.  
  
"To the hospital." Trunks stated passively, wanting to prod the sapphire- eyed girl into showing a bit of feeling towards his ebony hared friend so that he could use the information later.just incase.  
  
~*~Meanwhile, over at Gohan's place~*~ "I REALLY have to go now, who knows what I've not stopped and it's all because of you and your darn cravings." Gohan said in a hurried tone of voice, as he clipped his long flowing midnight cape to his best formal armor.  
  
"What? Are you saying you don't like my cravings.don't tell me that you did not like our little adventure." Videl said with a smirk smacked plainly on her plump lips, knowing well that her husband looked forward to every single one of her "cravings".  
  
".I'll get back to you on that, right now I've really gotta go. See you later tonight love!" Gohan said, closing the thick wooden door behind him.  
  
~*~On the other side of the universe, on a distant planet by Jurai~*~ "Why did I leave her? I should have never left her side.if only I would have known that she carried my child, I know things would have turned out different." The young looking dark brown hared Emperor said out loud, speaking to no one in particular. (Except maybe the long deceased guardians who stood in the form of wooden logs, forever silent.) (If your guessing that this is the planet where in "Tenchi Universe" was forgotten Jurai territory where the two Royal Guardians Azaka and Kamidaki were resurrected then you are 100% right.)  
  
*** Who makes The sun light up my shadows When the darkness tries to follow me ***  
  
"It was fate, nothing would have changed, even if you didn't leave, Your Majesty." A shadowed figure answered, hiding in the safety of the darkness that was provided by the many entwined tree trunks and branches.  
  
*** Who makes The air that brings me life So I can breathe the love that's given to me ***  
  
'That voice! I know it from anywhere!' Tenchi thought, his whole demeanor changing from portraying sorrow to oozing excitement that was barely contained in his compact mortal form. "Ryoko?" He asked, surprise clearly in his now deep empowering voice.  
  
*** You make everything good Everything wonderful You grace my days and heaven fills my view Let's forever sing You make everything pure Everything beautiful You make me see the only thing that's true It's you ***  
  
Over the years since before the affair between Tenchi and his love, Ryoko, noticeable physical changes took place. Tenchi had long ago begun to let his hair grow, ever since he learned of the position that he had to take up in Jurai. He learned from his grandfather that the reasons for letting hair grow beyond the limits of the jaw line was because of the unique way of the Jurai. In their culture it was expected to see the royal males in long hair, not only because it set them apart from the commoners, but also because it signified inner strength, power, and wisdom. On Jurai people live much longer lives than humans on Earth do, therefore making it almost impossible for one to assume the age of a Jurian. Tenchi's real age is 34, although his physical age says that he is not a day older than 22. His face was no longer round and childlike looking; his features had dramatically narrowed out, pointing out in just the right places, making him look like his grandfather when he was his age. His eyes were still the soft claming tone of brown, but now they gleamed with something besides kindness, his deep pools of chocolate now held the intensity of unimaginable power. Only one word came into Ryoko's mind when her lover's silhouette was hit with a sudden flash of light provided by the twelve full moons encircling the small planet, exposing his astonishing hansom features. 'Wow.'  
  
*** Who makes The waters of my sorrow part And leads the gladness into my heart ***  
  
The same light that had exposed her love had now made its way toward her, casting all forms of darkness away; making her shielding shadowy refuge wither away in fear from the simple form of a bright wisp of dancing moon light. Tenshi noticed that Ryoko too, had gone through some physical changes, all- adding on to her infallible forbidden looking beauty. The years had done her well instead of putrid, (considering her true age O.O) like a lump of coal going under the purification of time, it will only get prettier until it reaches its peak of radiance; the form of a breathtakingly exquisite diamond. That described the forbidden beauty known as Ryoko very well, being a bit modest, that is. She had the brilliance of the stars weaved into her silvery mane of bold massive locks of spiky hair, which seemed weightless because of the way they stood; waving slightly with the light breeze, bringing her intoxicating sent to grace the nostrils of the stunned Jurian Emperor. Her face had grown hard from her occupation as a notorious Space Pirate making her whole essence seem unruly, chiseled to perfection in the eyes of criminals. Which, in turn, contrasted her eyes immensely for they betrayed her whole deportment and held within their glistening depths a love that only a mother could posses. It was always her eyes that gave her away; she could not hide her true self from those who knew her well. Her golden orbs had only gotten more impacting, they practically glowed, and emitted unexplainable inner warmth that affected even the coldest hearts in the universe; whether or not it was received openly was another thing. The awestruck Emperor of Jurai thought one word during the short instant of bliss before a cloud overhead concealed the sparkling moon, encouraging the inky once superficial shadows to grow in size and thickness. '.Incredible.'  
  
*** Who makes The rivers run and wash away And clean my soul to make a new start ***  
  
Tenchi was at a lost for words as he just stood there, stupefied, with is mouth agape and his mind numb, unable to think right; incapable to form a rational thought. His body reacted differently though; as if being possessed his legs started to move; the next stride becoming faster than the last as he nearly ran to Ryoko's now dark figure.  
  
*** You make everything good Everything wonderful You grace my days and heaven fills my view Let's forever sing You make everything pure Everything beautiful You make me see the only thing that's true Its you ***  
  
  
  
Ryoko too, just stood there lethargically, incompetent of doing anything outside of standing there flabbergasted, awaiting what Tenchi was going to do next. Within a few seconds she found her self in the strong masculine arms of the man she loved, held in a warm comforting embrace that she hoped would never end. He had closed the distance between the two beings and brought her to him in a tight hug, one that he wished would never break. The two stayed that way for a long while before one of them spoke up, no longer in a state of stupor.  
  
*** You hung the moon You placed the stars that sine your love for me I hope all that I do Will show reflections of you ***  
  
"Tenchi, we shouldn't be doing this." Ryoko stated quickly, her logic battling against her will in a fierce stand off.  
  
"And I shouldn't love you, but I still do." He responded, not letting go of her, not wanting for her to escape from him like she did years ago. He was not about to let that happen again, not when he could prevent it.  
  
Ryoko gathered all of the power within herself to say what she was about to, for she knew that what she was about to say would kill the moment and go against the love that she still had for the man before her. "Let go of me Tenchi. My love for you died long ago when you dumped me for that Princess Ayeka." She said, venom entwined with her low menacing voice that pierced his heart.  
  
Tenchi was hurt but decided on a course of action that maybe would just drive her further away from him but he had to try. He grabbed on to her shoulders and pushed her a foot away, putting some distance between both of their faces. Then he released her shoulders only to have his hands hold on to her neck, his thumbs under her chin forcing her to look strait into his eyes. "Tell me you don't love me while looking into my eyes, then I will believe you." He said, his chocolate orbs digging into her golden ones, searching for something, anything that would indicate love for him.  
  
*** You make everything good Everything wonderful You grace my days and heaven fills my view Let's forever sing You make everything pure Everything beautiful You make me see the only thing that's true It's you ***  
  
Ryoko just gazed into his soul, unable to tell him a lie while looking at him. 'DAMN TENCHI! How am I suppose to tell you I don't love you when your so close to me that I could just tippy toe to you and kiss you any second!?' She thought, her eyes portraying the turmoil that was occurring within her. "I.I-" Ryoko started to say but was cut off by her love placing a finger on her lips, stopping her from continuing.  
  
"Your eyes say it all." Tenchi said, removing his finger from her pouted lips. He lowered his head, his lips inching closer to hers, as he closed his eyes. Ryoko closed her eyes as well, willing for the few inches between them to close rapidly so that she could feel him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Ain't I a stinker? What an awful place to leave it as a cliffhanger huh? Well don't worry, the more reviews I get the sooner I update so, click on the lovely blue button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen and review!! Remember no cussing. I do however don't mind death threats because to tell you all the truth I am threatening myself to hurry up and get the next chapter out or else I'll get Vegeta to crank up the gravity on the training facility and throw me in there. ^^; I at least want 10 new reviews for this chapter, or else no update. The reason I've hired my expectations considering the reviews is this: I worked SUPER hard on this chapter, more on the scene between Ryoko and Tenchi. If any of you have ever taken a writing class then you know about the way the teachers rate your writing, a 1-4 right?.well that romantic scene is rated a LOT more than a four, if you know what I mean. ^-^ Besides, I hardly ever ask you guys to give me a certain amount of reviews so this time won't hurt. (I hope.) Please, I ask of you, ::Gets on knees:: Review me, and get your pals to review me, and maybe make the review five lines of compleat sentences long. ^-^ (The complete sentence part is bit much for some of you so, I'll do with a super long run-on. ^^;) If I get over 13 NON-THREATNING AND NON-HURRY-IT-UP reviews on this chapter with a bunch of good comments in them, I promise you all a BIG FAT DETAILED romantic scene between TENCHI and RYOKO in the NEXT CHAPTER! And later on when the story unfolds a little more and the drama part kicks in I'll throw in an extra angst/romantic between Tenoko and Trunks along with Goten and Marron. I guess you can call that a bribe.and you are absolutely right, it is!  
  
Over and out, Kioko  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Can't love you, can't hate you

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however, own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story...so no stealing.  
  
Key:  
  
'.' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"." = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
*** = Song lyrics.  
  
(.) = Author's side notes/ ranting/ opinion  
  
  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
AngelicDemoness  
  
SakuraMona  
  
kawiistina  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
ZEROX XT  
  
Sphinxgirl  
  
Omobolasire  
  
Evil Goddess Tokemi  
  
reka-shi  
  
Mysticmidnightmaiden  
  
Tokyo Man  
  
Ryoko801  
  
Anonomous XT  
  
Jenn500  
  
Courtney  
  
Bandit Kilzar  
  
KRYPTO  
  
Toto Tolato  
  
Yuuswen5000  
  
Draco lil darling  
  
Angelbabe14  
  
For reviewing!!  
  
:::Post Author's Note:::  
  
I just read my reviews yesterday, (September 9) And they all brought tears to my eyes.never in my life did I ever expect so many reviews in just one chapter! It made me abandon my new story "When Royalty Fails" and come back to this one for a while (two weeks) just for you guys. ::sniff:: Thank you so much.you really don't know how much this means to me! ::sniff:: To show my appreciation to all of you, if you leave your e-mail address in your review I'll put you up on my "e-mail these people when I update list" and I'll e-mail you whenever I update!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Your eyes say it all." Tenchi said, removing his finger from her pouted lips. He lowered his head, his lips inching closer to hers, as he closed his eyes. Ryoko closed her eyes as well, willing for the few inches between them to close rapidly so that she could feel him again. As if reading his love's mind, the few inches between them were eliminated as Tenchi pressed his lips to hers in a state of desperation. Ryoko, sensing her love's desperation, deepened the kiss; allowing him to ravage her completely as he willed, all thoughts were lost and the only one desire that existed in their minds was to let the other completely consume them. Tenchi's once in control state had totally vanished as he took advantage of her openness to receive by slowly entering her mouth, letting both of there tongues entwine in compleat voluptuous passion. They were both soon lost and drunk by there own state of need, neither of them willing for the other to stop pleasuring them. All past differences and quarrels were lost forever in the sea of love and desire for one another which had come to be with one simple kiss. All restraining chains and shackles were destroyed as they both let their hands wonder and explore each others body in an attempt to remember what was long ago, while never breaking the kiss.  
  
(I think this next part will be rated R, if you can't read it then don't, you can cover your eyes, I'll tell you when it's ok to look.)  
  
Ryoko, lost in her own need for the man in her arms grew, so much so that she forgot everything in the past, just for this one moment's pleasure, in her current state of overwhelming longing she teleported them both to her quarters inside of her spaceship, Ryo-o-oki. Within moments timing she had her love pinned up against her bed, straddling his hips as to tell him what she wanted. Felling her warm heat radiate from her center was too much for the young Emperor to contain, and unconsciously his hips thrust against her in an act that answered her silent plea. He flipped her over so that she was beneath him, as he never looked away from her golden eyes, which were clouded over with glazed need. There lips met once more but this time the young Emperor broke the kiss to trail burning hot butterfly kisses down her jaw line and neck, stopping when he got to the area where her neck met her shoulder. There he decided to take a different coarse of action, he slowly kissed her there, parting his lips to alow his tongue to make small intoxicating wet circles while sucking lightly on her pale ivory skin, causing her to moan out her pleasure. Ryoko was never one to take things so slowly, and this was awful torture to her. So she casually motioned that she was more than ready to have all of him by wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her already moist self against him, causing him to grunt in acknowledgment. Tenchi was never one to complain so he made quick work of both of their clothing and quickly discarded it as they both engaged in a vigorously breath taking act of love. (For those of you who wanted a full blown lemon, all I have to say is, "No way, this is as detailed as I go.")  
  
(Those of you who have your eyes covered its ok to look now.)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunksie-poo, I'll give you a treat if you tell me why Goten was glowing like a red tomato." Tenoko said in a low seductive tone of voice while making a circle with her index finger on his rock hard muscular chest, making the prince almost loose his wistful deportment. Trunks was about to say something in regard to the pet name that he had heard her call him but was immediately stopped by someone's booming voice directed at him.  
  
  
  
"I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NO GOOD!" Gohan shouted from across the table, looking straight at the prince in his current state of being, while pointing an accusing finger at him. He had a fiery red headed, jade eyed beauty practically in his lap with one slender feminine arm slung across his shoulders and the other resting on his chest while her finger made circles on it. A sight that clearly indicated to Gohan that something bad was going on.  
  
  
  
"It's not a really big deal Gohan, I'm obligated by my mother to stick to her like glue; considering she is the guest of honor and all." The unaffected prince stated waving, Gohan, the highest in command of his group of Royal Guards, off as if there were nothing to be concerned about.  
  
  
  
"You know that she didn't mean to have her all over you, fondling your under-aged self!" Gohan said in a harsh tone that said he was really ticked off at himself for not doing something about this sooner before it progressed into a scene that screamed teenage lovers.  
  
  
  
"Oh please Gohan-" The blue eyed prince began but was cut off by a certain fiery hared girl drawing figure eight's with her finger which was traveling lower...making tiny figures around his belly button, causing the fabric of his shirt to turn him on wherever she touched. Gohan noticed the way Trunks whole attitude changed from a bit angry to, an emotion that he couldn't really place, that is, until he noticed exactly what the red headed temptress was doing to him.  
  
  
  
"Prince! Gravity Room. Now!" Gohan commanded, but was completely ignored by the young prince who was impaired beyond judgment by the toe curling action the sly jade-eyed girl was performing on him. Who would have known that one of Trunk's most sensitive spots was around his bellybutton?  
  
  
  
"This is pay-back for earlier, my sweet Prince." Tenoko whispered into the ear of the lavender hared Prince, letting her warm breath caress him as she exhaled, causing poor Trunks to hold back with all of his might the involuntary shiver that he felt travel up and down his spine.  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for this, I guarantee it." Trunks whispered back, right before he got up and followed Gohan to the gravity room to blow off some...unwanted stress. Both Marron and Tenoko followed the prince with their eyes until he disappeared behind the doors that led to the main hall. Marron was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko are you crazy!? You shouldn't be doing things like that to the Prince! For all you know he could get you back 100 times fold and you would be on the receiving end of his wrath! Damn it Tenoko, your going to get us killed if you keep this up." Marron said in an exasperated tone of voice that was laced with worry for her new friend.  
  
  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't hurt us. I'm just playing with him, he knows that...I think." Tenoko stated, forgetting the fact that she hardly even knew the guy.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! You're so stupid! One thing about us Saiyijins is that we don't take anyone who "Plays" around with us lightly." Marron ranted on, putting emphasis on the word "plays" by making the quotation gesture with her fingers. Tenoko was slightly offended that she had called her stupid, but decided to let it pass when she remembered something even more important than starting an argument with Marron.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you know, we totally forgot about Goten!" Tenoko announced to her blond companion, making her change her mood completely with just the mention of his name.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap, your right! Who knows what might have happened!" Marron said, worry drenched in her words.  
  
  
  
No words were spoken between the two as they both exchanged knowing glances at each other as they walked out of the grand ballroom and out into the main hall. Marron led the way as they nimbly walked at a fast pace through the winding halls of the palace, never looking back, never speaking a word, as they understood each other without them. Tenoko knew well that her friend was not only in love with the guy, but that she was involuntarily consumed with him in everything she did, although she did hide it very well from others. Apparently the two had gotten there too late, for when they arrived they found Goten in a hospital gown with his clothes in one hand and his leg stretched out with foot against the blond ladies abdomen in an attempt to keep her away from him. Goten had obviously inherited his father's needle- phobia because of the state of fear he was currently displaying, his eyes were wide and his pupils were small while a cold sweat broke on his face.  
  
  
  
"Please lady, I'm not sick! Don't give me a shot...I promise to be good, I sware!" Goten shouted at the lady, horror ringing in his desperate tone of voice. Tenoko looked over at Marron to see how she was taking this whole scene, and quite frankly it wasn't pretty. Marron's eyes glowed a demonic red and her jaw was clearly clenched very tightly while her eyebrows furrowed deep between her eyes. Her once calm relaxed hands were now in a disturbingly tense fist, so clamped-up that her knuckles were a ghostly white. Tenoko wisely stepped away about three feet from Marron right before she lunged towards the bumbling blond who was waving the needle in Goten's face in a not-so-meant manner. Marron landed on her and quickly took her down by digging her hands into the nurse's big wavy up-do hair and grabbing her by the roots then slammed her into the ground face first with a loud thud, causing her to immediately pass out. All the while Tenoko and Goten looked on from the sidelines with the word "wow" written all over their face, and stayed like that until Marron's breathing clamed down to that of a normal rhythm.  
  
  
  
"Geez Marron, she didn't even have a chance! Way to go!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to add effect. In his current state of blind happiness he jumped up and ran to Marron and gave her the biggest bear hug he had ever given in his life to show his appreciation toward her. Unfortunately though, he had underestimated the tightness in his hug, therefore causing poor Marron to go blue in the face from the lack of air.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you ever get tired woman?" Vegeta asked his mate whom which was currently massaging his tail in an attempt to get him going again.  
  
  
  
"I don't if you don't, why Veggie?...Are you getting tired? Is the great Saiyijin King tired, because if you were I'd be more than just surprised, I'd go into shock." She answered in a mocking tone a voice that in turn made Vegeta smirk in defiance.  
  
  
  
"I'm just asking because of you. I never get tired, how con one get tired of something that dose not require a tremendous amount of power? But then again, you know that I not only surpass you in skill but also in strength, that's why I ask."  
  
  
  
"What!? You surpass me!? Oh I'm sorry my little Veggie, but the one who excels in this area is me, not you." The cerulean hared queen said, sitting up to add effect to her words.  
  
  
  
"Prove it. I challenge you to a wrestling match." Vegeta challenged, sitting up as well.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, her head resting on her love's chest along with her hand.  
  
  
  
***  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/I can't seem  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yes my love?" The chocolate-eyed emperor answered in a gentle tone while he caressed his lover's shoulder with his thumb, basking in the warmth of the afterglow of there act of love.  
  
  
  
***  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She asked in a soft calm tone that said that she was not looking for a fight, just an answer, as she looked up to face the one who she was forever in love with.  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I guess I felt obligated to take up my responsibilities in Jurai, I had not only Ayeka to worry about, but also my grandfather's wishes were for me to take up my place as the emperor. Then came the legend about an unbeatable space tyrant who was interested in taking over Jurai, and how if Ayeka did take over the throne after her father stepped down, she wouldn't be able to withstand his unfathomable power. That fact took the cake for me, and I couldn't stand the thought of all of those people...my people, dying at the hands of an over powering evil, considering that she dose not hold the ultimate power of the Jurai. Then I thought about you, how you would take the whole idea, and my heart sank when I thought of how you would suffer on Jurai, since everyone there hates you because of what you did in the past. I decided that I would have to let you go and live your life, and I would have to go and live mine...away from you, after all, it was just one night...and I thought that you would understand, but that was before I knew you carried my child."  
  
  
  
***  
  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
distracting/reacting  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Just one night, eh, well that makes me feel better." Ryoko said in a sarcastic tone that pierced the young emperor's heart. "So do you love Ayeka?" She then asked, not letting Tenchi speak against her sarcastic comment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I do love her." Tenchi answered in a quiet voice, only to hear his cyan hared beauty chuckle in a familiar way.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"It's the same old story isn't it? You still think of us as equals, you love us equally and will never choose one, am I right or am I right?" Ryoko stated in an ironical tone that made Tenchi very uncomfortable with her looking at him in the eye. When he didn't answer she took it as a "Yes, your right." "I knew it. Your lame excuse isn't enough for me any more Tenchi, I'm sick and tired of it, I want you to choose between us right now or never see me or your daughter again." Ryoko announced, authority dripping from ever word she spoke as she got up off of the bed, taking one of the sheets with her to shield her body from the one she currently hated. "Well? Are you going to say something or not?" She urged, making Tenchi sit up against the headboard, his eyes closed in thought.  
  
  
  
"If I choose, no matter which one of you, will I still be able to see you and Tenoko?" He asked, worry lacing his ever word.  
  
  
  
"Well, you can see Tenoko, but you will never see me again, unless I'm the one you choose, I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship with Ayeka, if you truly do love her more than me. Damn you Tenchi, you paint me as some whore that you can call on whenever Ayeka can not fulfill you needs, and then what really ticks me off is that everyone is able to see paintings, especially the one that you've made of me. I hate that Tenchi! You've destroyed my good notorious name that was held in fear by all of the nobles of the universe; you turned me into Ryoko the space pirate and the harlot of the emperor of Jurai." Ryoko rambled on; throwing her hands up in exasperation while the long brown hared emperor just sat there and looked on, too sucked into what she was saying to even notice when she stared to stare at him in expectancy.  
  
  
  
"How can I choose between the two that I love the most? That's like making me choose between Tenoko and Achika, they are both my daughters and I love them equally, I do not favor one over the other. It's the same with you and Ayeka, I love you both the same, no more, no less. I wish I could have both of you as my queens, just like Ayeka's father has Masaki and Funaho...but that can't be done because the people hold hate in there heart towards you because of what you did long ago. Please don't do this to me Ryoko, my heart aches for you when you're not there." Tenchi pleaded, trying to sound as convincing as possible to his other love, the cyan hared beauty known as Ryoko.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing, confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Get the hell out of my space ship. Now." Ryoko said, venom drenched in her low octave toned words that practically killed all hope the emperor had of recuperated his long lost love.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, please-" Tenchi started but was immediately cut off by the death glare the demon charmer sent him.  
  
  
  
"Stop acting like the victim in this damn story Tenchi. You're the one who made my live a living hell, making me, Ryoko the most revered Space Pirate, who once stood tall on the pedestal of pride and glory of the universe, stand in the shadow of your beloved Ayeka. You're the one who cut me down to size and beat me into nothing but a damn useless concubine, good for only a good romp while she weeps over her great loss. Well I'm tired of waiting around for you Tenchi, I'm moving on with my life and I'm taking Tenoko with me. Good Bye." She spat out at him while pointing at the exit of her bedroom, firmly signaling him that he was not welcomed anymore. Tenchi walked out, his clothing in hand and the rest of him wrapped in one of her bed sheets, she led him toward the main exit of the entire space ship and he reluctantly walked out, stopping to say his last farewell.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko." He said in his most sincere tone of voice, while looking at her in the eye.  
  
  
  
***  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing what is real  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yeah well Sorry is just not going to cut it anymore Tenchi." Ryoko declared as he slowly walked away from the space ship, the end of the sheet dragging along behind him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and this is mine, so I'll just take it back." Ryoko said, yanking at the end of the sheet, causing it to unravel its self from Tenchi's body as he lost his balance and landed on the hard dusty ground of the planet. Ryoko quickly closed the door of the ship and ordered it to take off, leaving a sky clad ex-love in the dust. She made her way into the control room of her space ship, Ryo-o-oki, and laughed evilly at what she had done. Anyone who would have witnessed the scene would have probably thought that she was out of her mind, as she just stood there in a sheet laughing in a hysterical evil way. And then, as suddenly as the insane laughing had stared it had quickly took a turn into loud ragged sobbing. Tears flowing from her glistening golden eyes and falling on to the black flooring of the control room; crying so forcefully that she fell to her knees and hands in compleat overwhelming sadness. Ryo-o-oki's face appeared above her, in the form of a crystal and meowed out her concern for her mistress.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing, confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Damn you Tenchi. I can't love you and I can't hate you." Ryoko choked out through uneven breathing, tasting her salty tears as they ebbed from her eyes and flowed down her face, every other tear making it to the corner of her lips and into her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there you have it, chapter 18. How sad no? My heart aches for poor Ryoko, I guess this is a lot more dramatic then the past chapters huh?  
  
I don't know when I'll update this story again...I want to updated my other story "Alone" because I've had it abandoned for a while. If you want to know when I update this story again leave your e-mail in the review, or just sign in and I'll make sure to add you to my e-mail list.  
  
I'm doing this for your convenience, and because I was really overjoyed when I got so many reviews.  
  
I will be obligated to update this story soon if I see more than 15 reviews; the more reviews the better!  
  
Thank you very much for making my day by reviewing!  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	19. Can't love you, can't hate you AN:Young ...

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however, own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, and the plot of the story...so no stealing.  
  
Key:  
  
'.' = Thinking  
  
~*~ = Different seen  
  
*~*~*= Different POV  
  
"." = Talking  
  
:::::::::= Telepathy conversation.  
  
*** = Song lyrics.  
  
(.) = Author's side notes/ ranting/ opinion  
  
  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
AngelicDemoness  
  
SakuraMona  
  
kawiistina  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
ZEROX XT  
  
Sphinxgirl  
  
Omobolasire  
  
Evil Goddess Tokemi  
  
reka-shi  
  
Mysticmidnightmaiden  
  
Tokyo Man  
  
Ryoko801  
  
Anonomous XT  
  
Jenn500  
  
Courtney  
  
Bandit Kilzar  
  
KRYPTO  
  
Toto Tolato  
  
Yuuswen5000  
  
Draco lil darling  
  
Angelbabe14  
  
For reviewing!!  
  
:::Post Author's Note:::  
  
I just read my reviews yesterday, (September 9) And they all brought tears to my eyes.never in my life did I ever expect so many reviews in just one chapter! It made me abandon my new story "When Royalty Fails" and come back to this one for a while (two weeks) just for you guys. ::sniff:: Thank you so much.you really don't know how much this means to me! ::sniff:: To show my appreciation to all of you, if you leave your e-mail address in your review I'll put you up on my "e-mail these people when I update list" and I'll e-mail you whenever I update!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Your eyes say it all." Tenchi said, removing his finger from her pouted lips. He lowered his head, his lips inching closer to hers, as he closed his eyes. Ryoko closed her eyes as well, willing for the few inches between them to close rapidly so that she could feel him again. As if reading his love's mind, the few inches between them were eliminated as Tenchi pressed his lips to hers in a state of desperation. Ryoko, sensing her love's desperation, deepened the kiss; allowing him to ravage her completely as he willed, all thoughts were lost and the only one desire that existed in their minds was to let the other completely consume them. Tenchi's once in control state had totally vanished as he took advantage of her openness to receive by slowly entering her mouth, letting both of there tongues entwine in compleat voluptuous passion. They were both soon lost and drunk by there own state of need, neither of them willing for the other to stop pleasuring them. All past differences and quarrels were lost forever in the sea of love and desire for one another which had come to be with one simple kiss. All restraining chains and shackles were destroyed as they both let their hands wonder and explore each others body in an attempt to remember what was long ago, while never breaking the kiss. Ryoko, lost in her own need for the man in her arms grew, so much so that she forgot everything in the past, just for this one moment's pleasure, in her current state of overwhelming longing she teleported them both to her quarters inside of her spaceship, Ryo-o-oki.  
  
(I decided to remove the "R" rated scene because I thought it was just too bad for my liking. Sorry to those of you who don't like that.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunksie-poo, I'll give you a treat if you tell me why Goten was glowing like a red tomato." Tenoko said in a low seductive tone of voice while making a circle with her index finger on his rock hard muscular chest, making the prince almost loose his wistful deportment. Trunks was about to say something in regard to the pet name that he had heard her call him but was immediately stopped by someone's booming voice directed at him.  
  
  
  
"I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NO GOOD!" Gohan shouted from across the table, looking straight at the prince in his current state of being, while pointing an accusing finger at him. He had a fiery red headed, jade eyed beauty practically in his lap with one slender feminine arm slung across his shoulders and the other resting on his chest while her finger made circles on it. A sight that clearly indicated to Gohan that something bad was going on.  
  
  
  
"It's not a really big deal Gohan, I'm obligated by my mother to stick to her like glue; considering she is the guest of honor and all." The unaffected prince stated waving, Gohan, the highest in command of his group of Royal Guards, off as if there were nothing to be concerned about.  
  
  
  
"You know that she didn't mean to have her all over you, fondling your under-aged self!" Gohan said in a harsh tone that said he was really ticked off at himself for not doing something about this sooner before it progressed into a scene that screamed teenage lovers.  
  
  
  
"Oh please Gohan-" The blue eyed prince began but was cut off by a certain fiery hared girl drawing figure eight's with her finger which was traveling lower...making tiny figures around his belly button, causing the fabric of his shirt to turn him on wherever she touched. Gohan noticed the way Trunks whole attitude changed from a bit angry to, an emotion that he couldn't really place, that is, until he noticed exactly what the red headed temptress was doing to him.  
  
  
  
"Prince! Gravity Room. Now!" Gohan commanded, but was completely ignored by the young prince who was impaired beyond judgment by the toe curling action the sly jade-eyed girl was performing on him. Who would have known that one of Trunk's most sensitive spots was around his bellybutton?  
  
  
  
"This is pay-back for earlier, my sweet Prince." Tenoko whispered into the ear of the lavender hared Prince, letting her warm breath caress him as she exhaled, causing poor Trunks to hold back with all of his might the involuntary shiver that he felt travel up and down his spine.  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for this, I guarantee it." Trunks whispered back, right before he got up and followed Gohan to the gravity room to blow off some...unwanted stress. Both Marron and Tenoko followed the prince with their eyes until he disappeared behind the doors that led to the main hall. Marron was the first to speak.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko are you crazy!? You shouldn't be doing things like that to the Prince! For all you know he could get you back 100 times fold and you would be on the receiving end of his wrath! Damn it Tenoko, your going to get us killed if you keep this up." Marron said in an exasperated tone of voice that was laced with worry for her new friend.  
  
  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't hurt us. I'm just playing with him, he knows that...I think." Tenoko stated, forgetting the fact that she hardly even knew the guy.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! You're so stupid! One thing about us Saiyijins is that we don't take anyone who "Plays" around with us lightly." Marron ranted on, putting emphasis on the word "plays" by making the quotation gesture with her fingers. Tenoko was slightly offended that she had called her stupid, but decided to let it pass when she remembered something even more important than starting an argument with Marron.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you know, we totally forgot about Goten!" Tenoko announced to her blond companion, making her change her mood completely with just the mention of his name.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap, your right! Who knows what might have happened!" Marron said, worry drenched in her words.  
  
  
  
No words were spoken between the two as they both exchanged knowing glances at each other as they walked out of the grand ballroom and out into the main hall. Marron led the way as they nimbly walked at a fast pace through the winding halls of the palace, never looking back, never speaking a word, as they understood each other without them. Tenoko knew well that her friend was not only in love with the guy, but that she was involuntarily consumed with him in everything she did, although she did hide it very well from others. Apparently the two had gotten there too late, for when they arrived they found Goten in a hospital gown with his clothes in one hand and his leg stretched out with foot against the blond ladies abdomen in an attempt to keep her away from him. Goten had obviously inherited his father's needle- phobia because of the state of fear he was currently displaying, his eyes were wide and his pupils were small while a cold sweat broke on his face.  
  
  
  
"Please lady, I'm not sick! Don't give me a shot...I promise to be good, I sware!" Goten shouted at the lady, horror ringing in his desperate tone of voice. Tenoko looked over at Marron to see how she was taking this whole scene, and quite frankly it wasn't pretty. Marron's eyes glowed a demonic red and her jaw was clearly clenched very tightly while her eyebrows furrowed deep between her eyes. Her once calm relaxed hands were now in a disturbingly tense fist, so clamped-up that her knuckles were a ghostly white. Tenoko wisely stepped away about three feet from Marron right before she lunged towards the bumbling blond who was waving the needle in Goten's face in a not-so-meant manner. Marron landed on her and quickly took her down by digging her hands into the nurse's big wavy up-do hair and grabbing her by the roots then slammed her into the ground face first with a loud thud, causing her to immediately pass out. All the while Tenoko and Goten looked on from the sidelines with the word "wow" written all over their face, and stayed like that until Marron's breathing clamed down to that of a normal rhythm.  
  
  
  
"Geez Marron, she didn't even have a chance! Way to go!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to add effect. In his current state of blind happiness he jumped up and ran to Marron and gave her the biggest bear hug he had ever given in his life to show his appreciation toward her. Unfortunately though, he had underestimated the tightness in his hug, therefore causing poor Marron to go blue in the face from the lack of air.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you ever get tired woman?" Vegeta asked his mate whom which was currently massaging his tail in an attempt to get him going again.  
  
  
  
"I don't if you don't, why Veggie?...Are you getting tired? Is the great Saiyijin King tired, because if you were I'd be more than just surprised, I'd go into shock." She answered in a mocking tone a voice that in turn made Vegeta smirk in defiance.  
  
  
  
"I'm just asking because of you. I never get tired, how con one get tired of something that dose not require a tremendous amount of power? But then again, you know that I not only surpass you in skill but also in strength, that's why I ask."  
  
  
  
"What!? You surpass me!? Oh I'm sorry my little Veggie, but the one who excels in this area is me, not you." The cerulean hared queen said, sitting up to add effect to her words.  
  
  
  
"Prove it. I challenge you to a wrestling match." Vegeta challenged, sitting up as well.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, her head resting on her love's chest along with her hand.  
  
  
  
***  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/I can't seem  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yes my love?" The chocolate-eyed emperor answered in a gentle tone while he caressed his lover's shoulder with his thumb, basking in the warmth of the afterglow of there act of love.  
  
  
  
***  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She asked in a soft calm tone that said that she was not looking for a fight, just an answer, as she looked up to face the one who she was forever in love with.  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I guess I felt obligated to take up my responsibilities in Jurai, I had not only Ayeka to worry about, but also my grandfather's wishes were for me to take up my place as the emperor. Then came the legend about an unbeatable space tyrant who was interested in taking over Jurai, and how if Ayeka did take over the throne after her father stepped down, she wouldn't be able to withstand his unfathomable power. That fact took the cake for me, and I couldn't stand the thought of all of those people...my people, dying at the hands of an over powering evil, considering that she dose not hold the ultimate power of the Jurai. Then I thought about you, how you would take the whole idea, and my heart sank when I thought of how you would suffer on Jurai, since everyone there hates you because of what you did in the past. I decided that I would have to let you go and live your life, and I would have to go and live mine...away from you, after all, it was just one night...and I thought that you would understand, but that was before I knew you carried my child."  
  
  
  
***  
  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
distracting/reacting  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Just one night, eh, well that makes me feel better." Ryoko said in a sarcastic tone that pierced the young emperor's heart. "So do you love Ayeka?" She then asked, not letting Tenchi speak against her sarcastic comment.  
  
  
  
***  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I do love her." Tenchi answered in a quiet voice, only to hear his cyan hared beauty chuckle in a familiar way.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"It's the same old story isn't it? You still think of us as equals, you love us equally and will never choose one, am I right or am I right?" Ryoko stated in an ironical tone that made Tenchi very uncomfortable with her looking at him in the eye. When he didn't answer she took it as a "Yes, your right." "I knew it. Your lame excuse isn't enough for me any more Tenchi, I'm sick and tired of it, I want you to choose between us right now or never see me or your daughter again." Ryoko announced, authority dripping from ever word she spoke as she got up off of the bed, taking one of the sheets with her to shield her body from the one she currently hated. "Well? Are you going to say something or not?" She urged, making Tenchi sit up against the headboard, his eyes closed in thought.  
  
  
  
"If I choose, no matter which one of you, will I still be able to see you and Tenoko?" He asked, worry lacing his ever word.  
  
  
  
"Well, you can see Tenoko, but you will never see me again, unless I'm the one you choose, I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship with Ayeka, if you truly do love her more than me. Damn you Tenchi, you paint me as some whore that you can call on whenever Ayeka can not fulfill you needs, and then what really ticks me off is that everyone is able to see paintings, especially the one that you've made of me. I hate that Tenchi! You've destroyed my good notorious name that was held in fear by all of the nobles of the universe; you turned me into Ryoko the space pirate and the harlot of the emperor of Jurai." Ryoko rambled on; throwing her hands up in exasperation while the long brown hared emperor just sat there and looked on, too sucked into what she was saying to even notice when she stared to stare at him in expectancy.  
  
  
  
"How can I choose between the two that I love the most? That's like making me choose between Tenoko and Achika, they are both my daughters and I love them equally, I do not favor one over the other. It's the same with you and Ayeka; I love you both the same, no more, no less. I wish I could have both of you as my queens, just like Ayeka's father has Masaki and Funaho...but that can't be done because the people hold hate in there heart towards you because of what you did long ago. Please don't do this to me Ryoko, my heart aches for you when you're not there." Tenchi pleaded, trying to sound as convincing as possible to his other love, the cyan hared beauty known as Ryoko.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing, confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Get the hell out of my space ship. Now." Ryoko said, venom drenched in her low octave toned words that practically killed all hope the emperor had of recuperated his long lost love.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko, please-" Tenchi started but was immediately cut off by the death glare the demon charmer sent him.  
  
  
  
"Stop acting like the victim in this damn story Tenchi. You're the one who made my live a living hell, making me, Ryoko the most revered Space Pirate, who once stood tall on the pedestal of pride and glory of the universe, stand in the shadow of your beloved Ayeka. You're the one who cut me down to size and beat me into nothing but a damn useless concubine, good for only a good romp while she weeps over her great loss. Well I'm tired of waiting around for you Tenchi, I'm moving on with my life and I'm taking Tenoko with me. Good Bye." She spat out at him while pointing at the exit of her bedroom, firmly signaling him that he was not welcomed anymore. Tenchi walked out, his clothing in hand and the rest of him wrapped in one of her bed sheets, she led him toward the main exit of the entire space ship and he reluctantly walked out, stopping to say his last farewell.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko." He said in his most sincere tone of voice, while looking at her in the eye.  
  
  
  
***  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing what is real  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yeah well Sorry is just not going to cut it anymore Tenchi." Ryoko declared as he slowly walked away from the space ship, the end of the sheet dragging along behind him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and this is mine, so I'll just take it back." Ryoko said, yanking at the end of the sheet, causing it to unravel its self from Tenchi's body as he lost his balance and landed on the hard dusty ground of the planet. Ryoko quickly closed the door of the ship and ordered it to take off, leaving a sky clad ex-love in the dust. She made her way into the control room of her space ship, Ryo-o-oki, and laughed evilly at what she had done. Anyone who would have witnessed the scene would have probably thought that she was out of her mind, as she just stood there in a sheet laughing in a hysterical evil way. And then, as suddenly as the insane laughing had stared it had quickly took a turn into loud ragged sobbing. Tears flowing from her glistening golden eyes and falling on to the black flooring of the control room; crying so forcefully that she fell to her knees and hands in compleat overwhelming sadness. Ryo-o-oki's face appeared above her, in the form of a crystal and meowed out her concern for her mistress.  
  
  
  
***  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing, confusing what is real  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Damn you Tenchi. I can't love you and I can't hate you." Ryoko choked out through uneven breathing, tasting her salty tears as they ebbed from her eyes and flowed down her face, every other tear making it to the corner of her lips and into her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there you have it, chapter 18. How sad no? My heart aches for poor Ryoko, I guess this is a lot more dramatic then the past chapters huh?  
  
I don't know when I'll update this story again...I want to updated my other story "Alone" because I've had it abandoned for a while. If you want to know when I update this story again leave your e-mail in the review, or just sign in and I'll make sure to add you to my e-mail list.  
  
I'm doing this for your convenience, and because I was really overjoyed when I got so many reviews.  
  
I will be obligated to update this story soon if I see more than 15 reviews; the more reviews the better!  
  
Thank you very much for making my day by reviewing!  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	20. Open your eyes momOPEN THEM!

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however, own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, Yukinagi, Acrillians, and the plot of the story...so no stealing.  
  
Me: I also DO NOT own "The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" By Dashboard Confessional. They are a great band if you ask me...although I wouldn't listen to all of their songs but any-who, they Rock!  
  
Key:  
  
(Go to a previous chapter if you don't know what something means.)  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
AngelicDemoness-----(Thank you.)  
  
GoddessRyoko------(Go Check your e-mail...I e-mail everyone who leaves their address.)  
  
Europa------------(Thank you, I've got a betta reader now to proof read and correct what I miss.)  
  
Kawiisrina----------(You cried? Wow, I must be getting good at this! You might cry on this one too.)  
  
ZEROX XT------(Thanks, Tenchi is a big fat-head in this story huh?)  
  
Tokyo Man------(Tenchi did blow it...way too big for him to even notice.)  
  
Evil Goddess Vegeta-----(The love scene between Tenoko and Trunks will be in the next chapter.)  
  
RyokoFan-----(My heart goes to her too. Thank you.)  
  
WASHUWASHU-----(thank you.)  
  
Minagi Spiegel------(Thank you for compleat sentences, I'm a sucker for them.)  
  
Blah!-------(Thank-you. The romantic fluffy goodness will be in the next chapter, so review!!)  
  
War ditz-----(Glad you like Linkin Park. Dashboard Confession is a cool band too.)  
  
Fifi6200-----(I'm writing as fast as my fingers can go!)  
  
Kiora-----(Addicted to this story, huh? Well here you go!)  
  
KRYPTO-----(Thanks for the sugar and the cherry, I really needed it.)  
  
Gikoli86----(Thank you!! I really like your review! The different perspective is a nice touch huh?)  
  
Anamous-----(Well here's the update, for you! ^-^)  
  
CrazyLemon-----(Here you go, new chapter off the press!)  
  
Faye------(Glad you think so.)  
  
CleScout-----(thank you so much! I really missed your reviews, don't leave me without them.)  
  
Ayeka Penor-----(Thanks for relating to me, and the compliment.)  
  
Katana----(I REALLY MISSED YOU! Thank you oh so much! I'm sorry I sounded mean in ch20 Thank you for understanding me, Its not a chore for me to write, I really enjoy it...well except when I hit a phase of writer's block, sometimes I'm just in a rut considering what should happen next.)  
  
Mayuka&Marron----(::Sigh:: Look, If you make the story then I FORBID you to just copy and paste MY writing...YOU have to do all of the typing and NOT copy MY ideas and plot word for word. Make a different villain, or something. In the Disclaimer to the story I say NO COPYING OF THE STORY OR PLOT. I really mean it when I say that. I don't want to come across as harsh or mean but I work really hard on this story, including the future events and the planning of how everything will turn out, or how I place my thoughts of how I want a place to look by using my imagination and vivid description. I can let you or anyone just take that away from me and let it be all easy for you! That would be simply wrong and degrading myself as a writer and future novelist. If you want you can use the setting of Vegeta- sei in your story...and you can even use the regular DBZ characters because they don't belong to me, but you may NOT use Tenoko or Ten-o-oki, I made them and I drew them on to paper using MY imagination. I don't know what you mean by "I saw a picture of Ryoko's daughter on a web-sight" But I can assure you that I haven't posted up a picture of Tenoko on-line just yet. So, whoever you saw might be "Minagi" She is the real daughter of Ryoko and this other guy who appears in the Magna. Over all, I just don't want you to copy my story, but you may, however, use the settings and characters that don't belong to me. Remember: NO COPY and NO PASTING MY story that I typed. YOU have to do the typing and you may NOT Copy the story WORD FOR WORD. -Kinoko. .P.S. If you have any more questions concerning this leave your e- mail with me and I'll e-mail my address to you. P.S.S. I'M REALLY SORRY IF I SOUNDED MEAN, I JUST...GET REAL EMOTIONAL!!)  
  
For reviewing!!  
  
  
  
Now on to the story! *WARNING* This chapter is rated R for gore and violence...but mainly gore.  
  
(This chapter is detected to all of you who have waited patiently for this BIG event. This Chapter marks the beginning of the adventure that will eventually lead to the more dramatic plot of the story.) (LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL IF YOU WANT ME TO NOTIFY YOU WHEN I UPDATE!!! I ALSO SENT OTHER STUFF LIKE FUN SURVEYS TO GET TO KNOW MY REVIEWERS MORE!)  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: "Geez Marron, she didn't even have a chance! Way to go!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to add effect. In his current state of blind happiness he jumped up and ran to Marron and gave her the biggest bear hug he had ever given in his life to show his appreciation toward her. Unfortunately though, he had underestimated the tightness in his hug, therefore causing poor Marron to go blue in the face from the lack of air.  
  
~*~ A few hours later ~*~  
  
"You know, I haven't had that much fun in such a long time...and getting to see Goten again; today was one of the best days of my life." Marron announced as she unlocked the large wooden door to their living quarters, with Tenoko standing behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, today was one of those days that I'll defiantly never forget either." The fire hared girl proclaimed, following closely behind her sapphire eyed friend into the darkened living room as to not bump into anything they might have left lying around when they were rushing earlier. The sound of thumping came to Tenoko's sensitive ears, while Marron patted the wall in search for the light switch that was cleverly hidden from their sight.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps the light is one of those that turns on when you clap your hands because I really don't remember turning off the lights, do you?" Tenoko suggested, after not being able to see any sign of a light switch with her highly advanced night vision. She immediately took the lead by clapping her hands twice; still they were left in darkness, which seemed to get thicker by the second.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
************  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't turn off the lights when we left. I remember leaving them on...Tenoko, do you suppose-" Marron started to say but was instantaneously silenced by the quick movement of the fire-goddess's hand that rose to signify the universal meaning for halt. Tenoko was no longer at ease; she sensed another being besides Marron near by, but was unable to tell who it was by simple chi reading because the being purposely suppressed it. Within the blink of an eye Tenoko teleported out of Marrons eyesight to where she evaluated was directly behind the being that had intruded their living quarters. There he hid; enclosed by the ever consuming dark inkiness the shadow of a shadow had to offer, but no matter how dark it was; Tenoko's piercing gaze was boundless, able to see in every single nook that would go unnoticed by normal sight. She saw clearly who the culprit was, and was a bit taken back by his presence in such a secluded area that the tiny room had to offer, considering that they were both inside the small enclosure known as a closet. She decided to take advantage of the fact that the situation had stacked in her favor, so she melted herself into the wall, still being unperceived by the offender and slowly made her way to his side while still being one with the wall. The fiery hared girl then slowly let her arms snake their way around the torso that belonged to the aggressor; quickly constricting him against the wall that she was hiding in, while the only things seizing him against the wall were her own two arms. The offender gasped in surprise, but did nothing else because his air was slowly being leached from him by the compressing action that Tenoko's arms performed instinctively. Tenoko, seeing that she could not be in two places at once while having only one body, split herself in two. Her first self fastened him tightly against the wall while still being in it and her other self approached the unsuspecting aggressor as he writhed against the force of her other self's arms. Tenoko smirked evilly down at the masculine figure when she noticed the tinge of blue on his face, caused my the realization that it was two arms holding him against the wall; two arms that the wall sprouted out of no where! The look that grazed the offender's face was enough to make Tenoko laugh diabolically (and she did); painted upon the intruder's face was the look that only comes upon one's face when they've seen the un-dead or a ghostly figure. His face was cadaverous in appearance; drained of the blood in his face making him seem gray and lifeless, with the exception of the blue color on the bridge of his nose and the encircling area. Upon seeing that the intruder was no cause for concern, now that he had been discovered and caught, Tenoko turned on the closet's light to further enjoy the look of horror on the culprit's face. (A/N: Cadaverous: Of or like a cadaver; esp., pale, ghastly, or gaunt and haggard.)  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Hey, Marron, It looks like I've caught a spy in our closet." The fiery hared girl announced, as Marron quickly approached the scene upon hearing her call. The blond Saiyijin promptly arrived at the spectacle and gasped at what she saw rather than whom she saw and grabbed on to the wall to keep herself from fainting from the lack for blood in her brain. Tenoko oddly eyed her dizzy companion, simultaneously noticing her unstable deportment, not comprehending why she would have such an abrupt reaction. Marron pointed a tremulous finger at the two arms that seemed to sprout from the wall and hold the Prince in place, after she noticed the confused look her fire hared friend sent her. (A/N: Tremulous: Trembling; quivering.)  
  
"Oh, I see..." Tenoko stated, disappearing from the Prince and Marron's eyesight, while she rejoined her other self who was still inside the wall, with the exception of the two visible appendages which were her arms. She then let her legs wrap around Trunks's waist, while also going through the wall, in a fashion that is often seen when given a piggyback ride. As to not scare Marron too much she also let her chin rest upon the lavender tressed Prince's shoulder, exposing her face and hair completely; the only part of her that was still within the wall was her butt, lower abdomen, tail, and the small of her back. Coinstantaneously seeing this Marron could no longer control herself and let out a bloodletting scream right before she gave into the comforting inky blackness of unconsciousness. Trunks, noticing a lock of fire-red hair out of the corner of his eye, knew exactly who was the one who had make his skin crawl in fear, Tenoko. He bolted up from his sitting position with the fire hared girl still on him, but no longer hidden in the wall, and ran as fast as he could, jumping over the fainted form of Marron. He ran all the way out of the living quarters; down the hall that led strait to his room, while still being unaware of the extra weight provided by Tenoko who was still latched on to him tightly. When he finally did notice her on him it was because of the fact that she started bopping him on the head forcefully while shouting obscenities at him about breaking in to her room. (A/N: Bloodletting: The opening of a vein to remove blood. Coinstantaneous: Syn.--simultaneous)  
  
  
  
******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME! YOU DESERVE GETTING THE CRAP SCARED OUT OF YOU, UGH!" Tenoko shouted at the running Prince, then slammed her fist on the top of his head hard, gaining an "Ouch" from the Prince who slowed his pace and eventually stopped so that she could get off him.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something!? What the hell were you doing in my room!?" Tenoko said loudly when she saw that Trunks started to walk away. Then without turning around to address her, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow. After breakfast. You, me, gravity room. If you don't show up I'll send Goten to drag you there." He said with authority dripping form his every word; then started walking again, ignoring the fuming redhead.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there, and I sware I'll beat the living crap out of you." Tenoko said through clenched teeth in a low dark voice which penetrated the dimly lit halls of the palace and resounded in an echo. The fire headed beauty let the Prince go easily; she figured that she would get the chance to kick his butt tomorrow in their sparring match, and that would do so much more than just ease her anger. This rare opportunity would give her the chance to prove herself as more than just Trunk's equal; it would give her mother credit for training her and therefore make her cyan hared mother proud...besides, being able to put a dent on the Prince's ego was a plus in Tenoko's book. Tenoko slowly turned away from the slowly disappearing form of the Prince and turned to face the way back to her room, and to a fainted Marron. She walked leisurely, wanting to take in the admirable architecture of the halls of the castle; she slowly ran her fingers along one of the halls many walls tracing every carved design her fingers could reach. The wall's themselves were solid silver; it looked as if the whole wing, which belonged to the Prince, was carved out of one whole immense block of silver, and still upon that were sumptuous designs of various battles which Vegeta-sei had gone through victoriously propitious. Tenoko made it to her room in about 10 minutes of laggard walking; she walked through her wide open front door and made her way into her still dark room, with the exception of the closet light on. She continued on, going deeper inside her living quarters to go assist her unconscious friend, Marron, only to find that she was not where she last was when she fell to the floor. The cherry- red eyebrows of the fire headed beauty furrowed in agitation as to where her friend could be; no chi's were in the room except hers; she felt something gently grace her shoulder turned her head around violently so see what it was. She instantaneously fell into her own original fighting stance when she couldn't make out who or what had touched her; unable to see any sign of any living being other than herself, she instinctively got into defensive mode; ready to jump and attack at any provocation, big or small. Her eyes narrowed and darted around the room in search of her soon to be punching bag; after a few seconds of screaming silence she crouched lower to the ground, while still keeping her fighting stance; ready, always ready.  
  
  
  
"BOO!" Goten shouted, at the same time slamming both of his hands down on her shoulders gently, as to not hurt her...just scare her. Tenoko jumped in alarm and intuitively completed a round house kick right on Goten's jaw, which sent him soaring across the room and through the wall which separated the girl's bedroom from their outside bath.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Goten!?!?!" Tenoko shouted at the raven hared guy from her position inside the room/apartment while he cradled the right side of his face with one of his hands while still sitting on the dew wet grass were he landed after busting through the wall. Which was caused by the force behind the fire headed beauty's attack to his face.  
  
  
  
"Man! Did you have to kick me so hard!? I just came to tell you that Marron will be back from the nurse's office in about half an hour...jeez girl, you sure do pack the heavy artillery under that harmless face of yours ." Goten finished, rubbing the bruise that began to form on the side of his face while he stood and began walking towards an irked half Jurian (possibly half Saiyijin). How could he tell that she was irked? Well, the fur on her tail was standing on end was one dead give away, and the fact that her breathing was sporadic and uneven supported the idea even more. Taking one deep breath in to calm the adrenaline rush, Tenoko walked towards the kitchen in her living quarters with a hurting royal guard trailing slowly behind. With one fluent motion of her hand she silently told her hurting friend to take a seat, and he did; while he sat he looked on to the fire- red hared girl walking back and forth and the finally to him with something in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Here, it will keep it from swelling." Tenoko stated as she handed the teary-eyed guard a towelette with ice inside to put on his wound.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, but I better get going, I have to report to the Trunks in a few minutes...I'll give you the towelette later, is that ok?" Goten asked, not wanting to cross another invisible boundary that the fiery girl had set for the people she was friends with, and punished them severely for crossing them.  
  
  
  
"Keep it, I have plenty."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Marron's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I silently walked on, without looking back over my shoulder to see who was making such a carelessly loud racket inside their own living quarters. It's roughly about two and a half-hours past midnight, and instead of being tucked safe in bed, I'm wondering around haphazardly through the halls of the Prince's wing of the castle. I woke up an hour ago in the nurse's office to be greeted warmly by my childhood friend, Goten, and his perfectly flawless grin as he walked away from me, announcing that he would tell Tenoko that I would be arriving at our living quarters in a while. Well, let me just say that it has been more than just a while...I've been lost in these halls for almost an hour now. I could easily find my way through these proverbial halls during the day, but at night they seem to take on a life of their own; twisting here, swirling there...and everything in the castle seems to fade in an eerie fog, as if the castle were exposed to the night air. 'Spooky...' Is the one word that my mind comes up with to describe the situation and creepy setting. Just as I decide to give up hope, a glimmer of light appears in the form of a familiar sight. A mural crafted into the compact hall of solid silver that adorns the hallway that leads directly to the Prince's bedroom, or in my case, leads me to my own room. I happily prance to my apartment's door and open it as quietly as possible. I don't expect Tenoko to have stayed up while waiting for me to come home, so my plans for the night are simple: change out of tight clothes, brush teeth, and sleep. As predicted, Tenoko is fast asleep on her bed that sits four feet away from mine; steady slow relaxed breathing indicates that she has been asleep for a while now; did I take that long? I shrug in response to my own question; I noiselessly change out of my partying clothes and into some comfy soft pajamas, then walk in to the indoor bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
'HOLD ON! What the Hell!?' My mind shouts at me as I do a double take to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, distracting me from my mission to brush my teeth and go to sleep. There as plain as day shown the stars in the night sky, casting a nice soft glow in the room-THROUGH A GIGANTIC HOLE IN THE WALL! I must have stood there for a whole ten seconds, gaping at the colossal damage that must have been the result of an indoor fight or something, oh well, I'll just get Tenoko to explain it to me in the morning. I guess I need to ask her to tell me the reason why she considers herself a demon too, I mean...I don't want to pressure her or anything, its just that if she's going to pull off a stunt like she did earlier, I need a little notice and a good detailed explanation as to what her abilities are. What I'm saying is, gosh...If she is a demon then I'd like to have some information about what she can do, so that I don't freak out like I did earlier.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and hidden in the public eye.  
  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness.  
  
******  
  
  
  
The screaming silent sounds of tears gushing out of one's eyes and cascading freely down one's face and slamming on to cold soundless abyss encircles the air around me. With every choking breath inhaled by the unknown being I felt my insides cringe in hurt, tightening with sorrow, pain, and an unspeakable anger which burned deeply within myself.  
  
'But how can that be? I'm alone...all alone in this dark room or whatever it is.'  
  
All of the sudden the sounds of sobbing got louder, as if drawing closer to me, I voice out my inquiry, hoping to get the attention of whoever is crying so bitterly.  
  
"Who's there!?" I ask in a semi loud voice, my emotions dancing upon the words that I had just uttered. Why? Why is it that I find myself unable to hide what I feel? I always accomplish to hide my real self, no matter the magnitude of the situation or uproarious emotions that surge in my veins, threatening to explode my very being. All of the sudden a flash of light exposes the person who I've been hearing weep vitriolic tears, and for a whole minute I can do nothing but stare as my heart completely stops beating while my breathing ceases in mid breath. I blink back the tears that are impending to fall as I slowly approach the crumpled being who is rolled up in a little tight ball; knees against the floor with her face in her tear moisten hands. I gently reach out to her and she looks up at me, finally noticing my presence; my jade green eyes clash against her golden yellow ones as we silently stare at each other's souls. I run the rest of the way toward my emotionally beaten mother, but with every leap I take her silhouette seems to go farther instead drawing closer. I try to call out to her, but I find that my voice isn't working and all I can do is open and close my mouth with no sound coming from it. I clamp my fist tightly in frustration at the fact that I can't console my mother because of our distance and I can't say anything to her because my voice is nonexistent; my tears fall from their refuge, their hiding place, as I find my mother's feelings becoming my own. I stretch my arm as far as it can go, trying to touch her, but no matter how much I struggle I'm unable to reach her, even as she tries to reach me too. Then without warning, my father's form appears between us. He slowly kneels down by my mother and caresses her cheek lovingly; I can't help but feel anger towards him for taking my place as her comforter. When he removes his hand from her cheek to gently trace her collarbone I find a deep ugly bruise that had not been there before he arrived. I can clearly feel my face contort in rage as my eyebrows furrow deeply between my teary eyes. I scream for him to get his filthy hands off my mom but nothing comes out of my vocal cords; I cry forcefully in fury at not being able to stop him. He then kisses her forcefully, but my mother takes it willingly, not knowing the damage left in his wake. I gather all of my power and force myself to run faster towards them and when I finally begin to gain some closure between us thick chains spring forth from the ground and cuff me firmly to the black flooring. I pound against the blackness hard, so much so that my knuckles turn purple. I can no longer restrain my emotions when I notice that the flash of light that had revealed my mother disappeared, letting the thick inky darkness consume everything again. Sounds of pleasure fill my ears and I scream with all of my might for my father to stop, but the only thing that comes forth from my effort is dead silence. Tears cascade in large amounts from my eyes and onto the cold black floor as I struggle against the chains that are restraining me from my mother. My adrenaline is so strong right now that I can no longer hear the sounds of love making but only my silent outcry and my own heart beat pounding in my ears. For the moments that seemed like eternity's I fought long and hard, screaming my noiseless protest until I couldn't take it anymore. I have to force that flash of light to come back, I want to see my mother no matter what her condition, I just have to know that she'll be ok.  
  
******  
  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by. Yeah you're barely scraping by.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Some one must have seen me in my helpless vulnerable state and felt compassion towards me because just as I was going to give up and self- destruct to end my pain and suffering a spotlight of sort came back on and destroyed the heavy shadows covering my mother. What I saw was not what I expected at all; my mother was bleeding, naked, and beaten mercilessly. Blood seeped through her skin in some areas, showing extensive injuries while a tiny stream of her red vital juice ran down her pale yellow bruised cheek from her mouth. My mother's eyes were pealed wide open while endless rivers of tears flowed from them. I crawl to her, unable to find enough strength to walk; she's no longer breathing and her heart is three feet away from her; squashed into a bloody mess. I slowly sit her up and hold my precious mother to my chest as I cry acidulously into her once cyan colored hair which is now stained with her own blood which is seeping through every hair follicle where my face is buried. I screech my intensely incredible pain, and finally my voice is heard.  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Original POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
(shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenoko screeched with all of her might, waking Marron up from her sound sleep as she rubbed her eyes free of the blur that obstructed her sight. Marron walked the short distance between her bed and the one where her fire hared friend was currently thrashing around in while screaming so hard that her face was red and wet from crying. The blond sapphire eyed girl's face adopted a worry look when she saw her friend's struggle while hearing her agonal cry for what seemed like a great loss. Marron gingerly took a seat by her hallucinating fire hared roommate and gently soothed her by stroking her upper arm in an attempt to wake her up from her nightmare.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko, it's me...your having a nightmare...wake up." Marron said in a normal tone of voice while still trying to coax her to wake up by rubbing her arm.  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes mom...OPEN THEM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME...mother, please, just open your eyes...MOTHER!" Tenoko said between choking sobs and erratic breathing, every so often pausing to take short superficial breaths to continue her attempt to wake up her dead mother in her nightmare.  
  
  
  
"TENOKO! WAKE UP!" Marron shouted as she violently shook her friend back into the real world by hoisting her up into a sitting position by grabbing her by the shoulders as she shook her back and forth until the jade-eyed girl opened her tear streaming eyes. It took about a few seconds for Tenoko to completely rationalize that what had just happened was a nightmare and that she was still on a different planet, away from her mother.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"It was just a bad dream Tenoko, you're ok now, safe on Vegeta-sei." Marron said in a soft caring tone while pulling her trembling unstable friend into a tight embrace to show her that nothing would hurt her now that she was awake. Tenoko returned the gesture and held on to her strongly, trying to calm herself and hold back the tears that were battling their way out of her eyes; but they came down forcefully as she tried to hide her shame by burying her face in to her friend's open shoulder. Marron was slightly taken off guard, but she quickly recovered by gently rocking back and forth while rubbing Tenoko's back like a mother would comfort a crying scared child as the spiky redhead shook like a leaf from the intensity of her crying.  
  
"Everything's ok now, sshhhh, don't cry...you were just having a nightmare, but it's over now." Marron stated; trying her best to condole her sobbing friend whom just seemed to cry with more ferocity. 'I wonder what in the world could make Tenoko's spirit this broken? I'm sure that whatever it was, it had to be extremely realistic for her to be crying this freely.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~First person POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
******  
  
  
  
I ran forcefully against the wind, crushing the various flowers that stood in my way as my best friend chased me all over the Juraian gardens within the palace grounds. I was met with the breathtaking enormity of the endless fields of colorful plants and flowers that over grew the waves of largely round hills. As I look down at myself I notice that I'm shorter and much younger that I recall, probably around six years old or so; I look over my shoulder to see my raven hared companion I notice that he too is shorter and younger than I remember. I go on, running faster when I feel Goten's presence coming closer to me...then out of the blue I crash into a gigantic brick wall and fall backwards flat on my back from the force of impact. A soft chuckle gracefully tickles my delicate hearing as I simply look up from my laying down position as the outline of a beautiful woman's face loomingly obstructs my view of the blue marshmallow-cloud filled sky. Two locks of cyan colored hair swayed lightly on either sides of my face as the crisp scented breeze blew from a northerly direction. Her eyes were the most penetrating honeyed golden-yellow one's I've ever seen as her eyes locked with my clear blue-lagoon ones. A small gentle smile formed upon her delicate looking features as she carefully stroked my cheek in a way that only my mother had ever done. After seeing that I was still looking at her with a curiously probing look she decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright little man?" She said in a sugarcoated voice that made me hang on to her words as long as I could, almost as if I feared that she would disappear in any moment. I immediately decided that I liked this person, regardless of whom she might be. I nodded my head in response to her question, unable to find my voice at the moment. The cyan hared woman then slipped both of her hands on either one of my sides as she tenderly picked me up from my laying position upon the grass to a standing position in front of her as she dusted me off. It was then that my spiky hared friend decided to arrive, running to me in a hurry to make sure that the woman that was with me wasn't a threat.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok my Prince?" Goten asked in a tone that said that he already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. What's your name miss?" I ask the woman who looked Saiyijin enough, except for what she wore and the coloring of her eyes, hair, and tail. Her lips move accordingly but for some reason no words come from her. A baffled look takes over my childlike features as I look at her strangely...perhaps I should ask her again.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Can you say it again, I could-" Suddenly the sky all around turns into a starless cold black as the wind turns into an icy cold nipping current of ice crystals. The woman shoves Goten and I behind her as she shields us from a chi blast that I didn't detect at all. She takes the blow with minor effort, blocking us from the impact with crossed arms placed before her. I look up from behind the woman's form to see who had dared to challenge this obviously good caring woman; who ever did, I sware they'll pay with their pathetic life. A strange abomination of a lizard looking alien fills the majority of the endless black sky with his demonic smirk and viciously poisoned gaze that makes my insides freeze with an unmanageable chill which overtakes the look on my face. His power is completely immeasurable that it boggles me, not even my super-Saiyijin form can measure up to his metallic armored body's powerful aura. I force my ice-cold impassive mask to smolder my surprised and overwhelmed look that my face had adopted without my conscious permission. Goten stands there; stupefied by the abhorrence of a lizard's power accompanied by his menacing overshadowing form which filled the sky in an impossible way as the atrocious creature venomously cackled an evilly mocking laughter as he glowered daggers at us through his acrid laced voice. The woman instantaneously materializes into a battle uniform that reminds me a lot of Tenoko's except instead of the blue contrasting the black, the color red stands brightly in it's place. An incandescent sword appears in the woman's black uniformed covered hand as she closes it into a fist, securing her orangy-red glowing light saber ready to slash it against the evil creature's face that illuminated the blackened sky. A primitive war cry comes forth the woman's vocal cords as she forcefully explodes into full flight, positioning her sword for a deathblow upon the creature's ugly features. Next thing I know, I begin to see the whole picture through the beautiful woman's honey eyes, as her feelings become my own. An overwhelming hatred for the disgusting lizard flares up within myself as the woman draws upon the creature's face a delightfully deep gash with the use of her colorful incandescent saber; abnormal tinted blood squirts forth from the profound wound upon the abominable lizard's features. A shout of a joyful cheer ruptured from my tiny raven hared friend who stood beside me, throwing his hands up as he jumped in the excitement of a beautifully placed attack; although I think we both know that such a strike would probably not affect the opposing force. -Heheh, what do you know, I'm right. The feeling of defeat starts to grow inside of me as the feelings of the cyan hared woman are still my own. I, through the honey colored eyes of the warrior, take acknowledgment of the gash that had once been big, deep, and bloodied purple is now healing it's self to the point where there is currently nothing there but a small stain of dried blood. (A/N: Incandescent: glowing with intense heat; red-hot; -Syn: radiant, glowing, brilliant, intense; bright. -Saber: A heavy cavalry sword with a slightly curved blade. Syn: Sword; fencing.)  
  
"Did you really think that such a simple attack would affect me?" The awful lizard like alien asked as blood lust danced upon every death-rich word uttered, making me fear for the fate of the kind woman. The cyan brows of the woman furrowed deeply between her golden fired eyes that stood glittered with the anxiety of the moment; hands clamping shut to form fist of frustration as her jaw mimicked the action as well.  
  
"FOOLISH WOMAN!" The abomination of all creation shouted right before his hand reached for the flowerlike woman who had shown me kindness that only a mother could, clasping her tightly in his impenetrable grip. Her shouts of painful protest pounded and pumped inside my ears, as my whole being trembled in suffocating pain, her feelings still emittingly connected with me.  
  
  
  
******  
  
(shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
I forcefully sat up in bed, ears still pounding with the ever-present sound of my own heart beating inside myself. Was that all a dream? It seem disturbingly too realistic for it to just be a nightmare, and that woman...I 'm pretty sure I've never seen her before in real life. I slowly get up, making sure to not trip over anything that I might have left lying around as I make my way to the bathroom that is connected to my room to wash away the bad memories from my sleep filled eyes.  
  
"What a night, first Tenoko and her strange need to scare the crap out of me and now nightmares of people I've never seen." I mumble to my self as I turn on the faucet to the sink as I lower my face to splash cold water upon it. I sure do hope Goten is having as good a time as I am... that lucky baka. (Baka: Japanese for idiot or stupid...but in this case idiot.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Original POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Thanks Marron...sorry I woke you up." Tenoko whispered into her friend's ear as she felt her breathing coming back normally.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, we all have nightmares once in a while." Marron soothed as her spring green-eyed friend departed from her tear moisten shoulder which she had been crying on for almost an hour now.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
******  
  
  
  
"No, that wasn't a nightmare...I know this is going to sound strange Marron, but...I've got to go to find my mother, she needs me right now...I just know it! I've got to leave this planet tonight, my mom can be in danger!" The redhead proclaimed, standing from her bed to emphasize her last statement.  
  
  
  
"But, who knows where she could be Tenoko, and besides...you could get in a lot of trouble if you leave the planet, they'll hunt you down and drag you back here and probably watch over you like a criminal. Do you want that? Anyway, how do you plan on getting off of this planet, huh? It's impossible for one of us to get a spaceship off of here...everyone knows that we are candidates for becoming Queen, that means that no one will help us get off of the planet." Marron said, hoping that she could voice some reason into Tenoko's determined form as she noticed the fire headed girl going about the room and packing her belongings into her various duffle bags. Through the darkness Tenoko smirked triumphantly at her worried sapphire-eyed friend who sat there and rambled on and on about how it would be impossible to escape successfully off of the planet.  
  
  
  
"You've got a point Marron, but luckily for me I've got a secret weapon that will work without a doubt." Tenoko announced, pausing from her clothes packing to show her doubtful golden hared friend exactly what she meant. "Look..." The spiky hared redhead instructed as she kneeled in front of her friend who was still sitting on her bed. Tenoko slowly pulled out a furry ball of a light brown mass of cute-ness out of nowhere and placed it on her friend's open palmed hands.  
  
  
  
"What is this Tenoko? A big ball of lint isn't going to get us anywhere." Marron stated; baffled at the strange ball of fluff that her overly optimistic jade-eyed roommate had placed in her hands. Then, as if on cue, the warm ball of fur's eyes opened to reveal glistening lime green eyes that sparkled with the starlight that reflected upon them.  
  
  
  
"Meeooowww." The ball of fur yawned sleepily with unintentional cute-ness.  
  
  
  
"Oooooooooo! HOW ADORABLE!" Marron cooed in a delightful squeal. "But Tenoko, no matter how cute this little kitty...or whatever it is, it is not going to help get off of this planet." Marron added, while petting the creature with admiration.  
  
  
  
******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"That's where your wrong, see Ten-o-oki is actually a spaceship, and she will get me off of this planet, oh and she's a cabbit." Tenoko explained, caressing the kitten rabbit crossed creature behind its overly large ears. Marron instantaneously stopped petting the little cabbit and held Tenoko's hand in her own as she locked her blue gem eyes against the jade gem eyes of her fire hared friend's as she gazed in to them, searching deeply for something buried profoundly with in them. (A/N: Worry not, this is not a Tenoko/Marron paring, this is just to show how deep this female friendship is.)  
  
  
  
"Tenoko...your really going to go through with this aren't you? We might never see each other again if you leave...are you sure about this?" Marron asked, keeping her sapphire eyes knotted with emerald green ones.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and hidden in the public eye.  
  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Tenoko answered in the most sincere tone she possessed and had only used when speaking to her grandmother and mother. Marron searched her eyes in the darkness of the night filled room, finally finding what she was looking for as she pulled the only female friend she had in to a loving hug; Tenoko returning the gesture that had only been completed with her close family.  
  
"Marron, you're the most wonderful best friend I've ever had, not to mention the only one. I'll miss you a lot. Its really hard for me to say what I'm about to...considering that I've only known you for a day, but in this one day...you were able to melt away the cold mask that I often wear when I'm with others. You were able to see me for who I am, and not the façade that surrounds the walls of my heart. You comforted me when I most needed it; you put your Saiyijin pride aside for me when I was at my lowest. I've never told anyone this before not counting the ones who raised me...Marron, in this one day you've shown me more compassion and kindness than any other person has in my entire life and I...I...I love you." Tenoko murmured quietly into her blond companion's ear, meaning for what she just said to be for her best friend's ears alone. She had never said that to anyone other that her grandmother and mother, they were the only two who truly loved her and cared for her well being. A young space-pirate was hated by everyone; considered criminals in the eyes of the public, and Tenoko was not only a young space pirate, but also the daughter of the most notorious space pirate in the universe and that fact added on the public's wariness and fear towards her. But Marron was able to look pass that and see her for the person she really was, and that was worth a lot in the eye's of Tenoko. An act like that was worthy of her love, considering the great pride of the Saiyijins that Marron was also able to put aside for her, a space pirate; a criminal.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by. Yeah you're barely scraping by.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Tenoko...you are also the most greatest best friend I've ever had or will ever have. Because of that...I just can't let you leave me...I'm coming with you...I won't let rules get between us, I'll never find someone like you who would look at me with the compassion that only my parents have shown me. I was one of the meanest of Saiyijin females who was barely scraping by, I had no friends, and everyone needs friends. Earlier today when I was being assaulted by that Saiyijin I thought it was the end of my innocence for me because none of the other Saiyijin girls would have the heart to help me out. But you came to my rescue when I didn't deserve anything from anybody, especially you, the First Crown Princess of Jurai, and for that I can only say thank-you for you kindness. I...I love you too, Tenoko." Marron whispered back into her best friend's ear, giving one last squeeze before she parted their tender embrace. The blond looked back at Tenoko who was currently wiping her eyes free of a few stray tears that had broken through their high security refuge as she smiled at her friend. Marron too, had a noticed that she had a nicely flowing stream of tears coming from her eyes and quickly wiped them away.  
  
  
  
"No one has ever said that to me Marron...thank-you...ARGH! Enough of this mushy stuff, we better get all of our stuffed packed if we're to leave the planet tonight." Tenoko said, breaking the loving moment and turning it into a rush of clothing being thrown into suitcases and duffle bags as the both of them speedily packed every single bit of evidence that anyone was living in the large apartment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~After everything was packed up~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, so all we have to do now is jump over that huge wall in the back yard right Marron?" Tenoko asked Marron in a mildly loud voice because the blond was currently inside the bathhouse getting anything that they could use for the journey like shampoo and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, after we make the jump we're home free." Marron said, popping out of the bathhouse with a mountainous amount of bath stuff in her arms, so much so that the fire headed girl couldn't see her sapphire-eyed companion.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm ready are you?" The fire tailed girl asked, directing her question to her friend who had put her hair in two pigtails with two locks of hair coming forth from her temples along with her bangs.  
  
  
  
"Yes...How about you Ten-o-oki?" Marron asked the little tuff of fur on the ground beside her who looked up in acknowledgment.  
  
  
  
"Meooww!"  
  
  
  
"Well then, get ready universe cause here we come!" Tenoko proclaimed loudly as she flew over the large obstructing wall that separated their backyard from the rest of the palace grounds with Ten-o-oki in her hands, Marron following closely behind. In one flick of the redhead's pajama clothed wrist she threw the little light brown cabbit into the starry night sky, making it transform from a cute little fur ball into a frighteningly large intimidating spaceship that looked a lot like Ryo-o-ki. Tenoko teleported herself and Marron into Ten-o-oki, quickly getting into the pilot's circular controls as she gave the command to take off, leaving the red planet known as Vegeta-sei with much appreciated ease.  
  
  
  
'Well my pompous Prince of mine, I suppose our little sparing match will have to be postponed, hope you don't get too angry with me.' Tenoko thought as she piloted Ten-o-oki through the asteroid field that was currently encircling the beautiful red plant that they had just left behind them.  
  
  
  
******  
  
(Shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning at the palace~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ah, morning...today is going to be a really good day for me, one of the best! And do you want to know why Goten?" Trunks said, stretching his arms high above his head; oblivious to the unknown departure that had taken place a few hours ago.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Goten asked, slightly surprised that the Prince had wakened up in an amazingly good mood, considering that he was used to getting slippers thrown to his head whenever he woke the Prince up this early in the morning. The sun had just started to rise over the mountains on the east that stood right at the Prince's window view. Staining the mostly purplish black sky with tiny amounts of orange and pink where the sun would soon take the light colored hue's place when it finally peeped a tiny portion of it's radiance.  
  
  
  
"Because, my good friend of mine, today is the day when I can finally put an end to Tenoko's little games and finally show her who's boss by beating her into a nice bloody mess...heheh, a nice bused bloody mess." The Prince announced in an overly joyous tone that would have sounded pleasant had it not been for the intention of the words. "Goten, get me my best dressed armor the one with the midnight blue cape; I want to look good for this occasion: The Day Tenoko Respects the Prince Because He Beat Manners Into Her."  
  
  
  
"Isn't that a little long for a title?" Goten asked out loud instead of thinking it to himself as he brought the desired article of clothing for his overly cocky Prince.  
  
  
  
"SO!?!? Don't ruin the moment for me Goten, you might mess up my good mood." Trunks commanded as he got dressed into his silver lined armor that also held the beautifully crafted in gold emblem of Vegeta-sei upon the left side of his chest, right above his heart. "Go wake up Tenoko and Marron, invite them to have breakfast with me; it's the polite thing to do before you beat someone into a bloody pulp." Trunks said in a light happy tone that just didn't sound right with the words that he accompanied it with. "Meet me in the dining room when your finished, I'll be there." Trunks added as his long time friend was about to go through the large silver doors which leaded into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Right, ok." Goten said in ackowlegement to the command given to him right before he walked out and gently closed the door as Trunks began to comb his fingers into his neck length hair to put it decently in place. The prince, after seeing that his hair was decently in place, walked out of his room and into the hall which led to the dining room, meeting an unwanted visitor in the process.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Prince, did you sleep well?" The overly dressed snobby princess from yesterday asked in a voice so sweet that it prickled the ears of anyone whom was within an earshot of her. This was the same weakling of a brat who had asked him to defend her when Tenoko had threatened her during the welcoming lunch the day before.  
  
  
  
'Oh well, at least she is polite.' The Prince thought, mentally grimacing at her sugary voice as he immediately decided to let his manners take over. If it weren't for Tenoko he wouldn't have to deal with such conflicting emotions...one side of him wanting to be mean to the princess before him and another side wanting to be the gentleman he had been brought up to be... well by his mother at least. "I slept mildly well, how about you, Princess?" Trunks said in a tone that he often used with others of royalty, everyone except Tenoko that is; she always managed to wake up the beast in him, a side of him that he only used when fighting, and now with her.  
  
  
  
"I slept very well, I dreamed all night long."  
  
  
  
"Oh really..." Trunks started, the curiosity of a cat winning him over. "And what did you dream about?" He asked, not expecting what was to come as he continued walking towards the dining room with her walking beside him. It was then that the over confidant princess latched herself on to his muscular arm and looked up to him with light blush tinted cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I dreamt about our wedding day..." She said in a mildly shy voice as she looked at him with glittering lime green eyes.  
  
  
  
'Green...almost like Tenoko's...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!! EVERY TIME, NO MATTER WHO OR WHAT, SHE ALWAYS SEEMS TO GET INTO MY HEAD!! AARGH!' The lavender tailed prince's mind shouted at him at the realization that he was once again thinking of her...the girl that he was about to beat up, the fire hared goddess that seem to take the place of the flirty lime green eyed princess before him. The same girl who had sucked him into her seductively warm embrace the night before, right before he had to go off to the gravity room to get rid of some... unwanted stress.  
  
'Get a grip! You're loosing it!! This is not Tenoko, so get over yourself and finish breakfast so that you can beat the living crap out of her so that she can finally leave your thoughts in peace.' Trunks's mind said to him as it coached in out of the current emotional distress he found himself in as all he could do is listen to the voice his mind had as the lime green eyed girl walked beside him with her arm still latched on his own.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry..." Trunks started to say as he gently unleashed the girl's fairly tight hold on his well muscled arm. "I must go now, I have some important engagements I must attend to at the moment." Trunks finished saying as he politely bowed before he left the lightly blushing princess in order to quicken his pace to the dining room to get breakfast over and done with so that he could get to the more important things, like freeing his thoughts of a certain redhead. He walked the remaining distance between himself and the dining room doors and now reached over to the overly large handle only to have the door open by no one else but Goten who at the moment had a pale look to his face.  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS! Oh, erm, I mean Prince; What are you doing here so soon!? Heheh..." The raven hared guard said in a tone that was way too nervous to be likeable as he stumbled all over himself as he practically shoved the midnight blue capped prince back into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"What's going on Goten? Where is the guest of honor?" Trunks said in a deep tone that conveyed seriousness and hidden feelings.  
  
  
  
"Who!? Tenoko!? Well...Ummmm...She is..." Goten mumbled and stuttered, obviously nervous at what his prince's reaction might be to the little note the redhead had left for the lavender hared prince who was currently fuming in frustration of being without the information he so desperately needed.  
  
  
  
"Spit. It. Out. Now." Trunks said in an octave lower than his normal tone, as he spit out every word with a powerful surge of anger behind each one, therefore putting them into their own sentence.  
  
  
  
"Well it's like this...," Goten said right before he took in a deep breath in hope that it would be enough air to get him through what he needed to say. "TenokoAndMarronLeftThePalaceLastNightOnTenoko'sSpaceshipAndTheyTookEverythi ngInTheirBedroomSoI'mPrettySureThey'reNotComingBackForALongTime." Goten spat out quickly and then sucked in a deep breath of air as he awaited the prince's reaction.  
  
  
  
"......" Trunks couldn't find any words at the moment as he just stood there and seethed in rage as his jaw clenched tightly along with his hands which were now formed into tight white fist. His head did a slight twitch two times in a row; that only occurred when he was extremely pissed, so much so that Goten feared that he was on the verge of blowing up the entire planet. The prince's once clear-eyed gaze turned blood shot red in pure animalistic rage which threatened to explode his very being if he didn't release it. The lavender hared prince stomped quickly past his scared guard and ripped open the enormous doors to the dining room, pulling them both off their hinges because of the force behind him as he carelessly threw them both into the hall with effortless ease. He stomped angrily towards a gigantic gong thing that hung on one of the walls of the dining room, all the while making cracks in the marble flooring because of the strength behind his stomping walk. He then dexterously picked up a large mallet that hung right beside the gong and swung it forcefully against the gong making a loud deep ring. Immediately servants seemed to appear out of no where and stood ready to carry out orders.  
  
"Captain of Ships; Get my most stealthiest and fastest ship ready for departure within my calling! Head of Servants; Gather the belongings of my Personal Guard and I and load them into the Ship at once! Chief of Cooks; Get a month's worth of food prepared for the journey and have it put in the Ship's food storage unit! Lord of Threads; Gather all of the clothing my Guard and I will need and have it loaded in the ship, and get me my crimson red cape; for someone's blood will spill at my hands." The angered lavender hared Prince barked commands at a million miles a minute as hundreds of servants ran about following the harsh toned orders in fear of their lives that the enraged prince might take away if they weren't quick to follow his orders. The Lord of Threads immediately approached the Prince who currently held a slightly annoyed stance; both fists closed tightly as they rested on either side of his hips as his left foot tapped in an irked manner. The servant cautiously bowed in respect right before he began to unsnap the midnight blue cape which the angered prince currently wore and replaced it with the crimson red cape that he usually displayed upon himself when going to conquer a planet. After about two minutes Trunks, the Prince of Vegeta-sei, decided he had waited long enough.  
  
"SOUND OFF!" He roughly commanded in an overly loud tone drenched in authority and power.  
  
  
  
"CAPTAIN OF SHIPS REPORTING: SHIP IS READY AND IS 100% MANEUVERABLE, SIRE!"  
  
  
  
"HEAD OF SERVANTS REPORTING: BELONGINGS OF YOUR HIGHNESS AND HIS PERSONAL GUARD IS PACKED AND LOADED, SIRE!"  
  
  
  
"CHIEF OF COOKS REPORTING: MONTHS WORTH OF FOOD; MADE, STORED, AND LOADED, YOUR EXCELLENCY!"  
  
  
  
"LORD OF THREADS REPORTING: CLOTHING OF YOUR MAJESTY AND HIS PERSONAL GUARD HAS BEEN GATHERED, PACKED, AND LOADED, YOUR HIGHNESS!"  
  
  
  
"Very well done; My Guard and I will depart at once. Head of Servants, you are to inform his overseers five hours after we have gone that he and I are out looking for a couple of escapees. If word gets out before that time of our little expedition, someone's head will roll. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Trunks asked in a loud powerful tone of voice. As soon as he had asked the question the whole room full of servants of various ranks cleared a path so that the prince could leave the dining room and exit towards the gardens where his ship awaited him. When they did this they all saluted him and yelled their answer in unison.  
  
  
  
"UNDERSTOOD, SIRE! ALL HAIL PRINCE TRUNKS OF VEGETA-SEI; MAY YOU RETURN VICTORIOUSLY PROSPEROUS!"  
  
Upon hearing their approval he befittingly walked down the pathway the servants had formed with his right hand man Goten following a step behind as they all saluted him in honor of his high stature as the prince. Both teenage boys wasted no time in saying a farewell speech and instead walked quickly through the royal gardens that were filled with beautiful assortments of flowers and up the rather steep ramp that led into the somewhat large black armored spaceship. Once inside the spaceship the two swiftly took their seats and buckled themselves in before the command to leave the planet of their birth was given.  
  
  
  
"Yukinagi, Take off! Follow coordinates 1024-A through 1086-B. Look for an undetectable spaceship that has the components of an organic ship." Trunks commanded, and at once the living computer of the ship complied with the orders given to it. Within seconds the inky black spacecraft was out of the gravitational pull of the large red planet and passing the orbiting meteors of the planet.  
  
"Activate artificial gravity." Trunks ordered when he took note of his planet, which looked like a ripe crimson cranberry from the current distance.  
  
  
  
"Artificial gravity activated." The monotone robotic male voice of the ship's computer, Yukinagi, replied.  
  
  
  
"How do you know that Tenoko's spaceship is organic?" Goten asked, deciding that Trunk wasn't as angry as he was earlier, making it safe to ask questions.  
  
  
  
"How else do you suppose she was able to leave the planet undetected by the underground spacecraft detectors that the Commanding Officer installed after we got that surprise attack from the Acrillians? That machinery is supposed to detect any outgoing or incoming object that is made of parts that make up a spacecraft; having said that, the only possibility is that her spaceship isn't make of regular parts, therefore making it organic. I've never seen an organic ship before, but I have heard rumors that the first love interest of the Emperor of Jurai had one...and if one of Tenoko's relatives have one, than it's probable that she could have one too." The blue lagoon eyed prince answered as he unsnapped the belt he wore and climbed down the ladder that lead to the spaceship's kitchen, his raven hared companion following him as he gave the explanation.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see. Oh!! I almost forgot, Tenoko left a note for you...It's somewhere in my pocket..." Goten said as he fished the insides of his pockets in search of the scented stationary paper that held the nice writing of Tenoko's hand as Trunks sat at the table where mountainous amounts of breakfast had been set for his Guard and himself by the Chief of Cooks and his underlings in the large kitchen facility. "AH! Here it is!" Goten exclaimed as he handed the red colored paper towards his Prince who was digging into the breakfast set before his clear blue eyes. The lavender hared prince stopped what he was doing and reached out to get the note, slightly curious as to what she wanted to say to him through the red colored paper with words written in black ink as his Guard took a seat and started stuffing his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
  
  
Dear *Beloved* Prince, Hope you can get over your enraged self soon and accept this note as a rain check for our sparring match. I was needed elsewhere and therefore was unable to attend our much-anticipated rumble. I've taken Marron with me, not as a hostage but as an escort, so that you can see that I do plan on coming back to return her to Goten. -Wink, wink- Be a good little Prince and stay home with your future Queen candidates. ~Tenoko Habuki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
WELL THERE IT IS!!  
  
I need at least 35 new reviews before I post the next chapter because this chapter is OVER 20 PAGES LONG!! (Actually its 21)  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAH!! HOW'S THAT FOR LONG AND DESCRIPTIVE!?!? I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE WORTH THE WAIT!!  
  
Next time you'll have to believe me when I say I'm going to do something.  
  
In The next chapter there will be some MUCH WANTED FAN SERVICE. The Next chapter will deal with some...er...lets just say "romantic" dreams in which each of the characters will have..."romantic" Dreams about their significant other. It will be a MAJOR Tenoko/Trunks and Goten/Marron fantasy you can only get when in the solitude of sleep.  
  
Don't miss the boat, and REVIEW if you really want to see that next chapter!!  
  
While I'm waiting for you all to get those review numbers at least 35 points higher I'll be writing the 8th chapter to "When Royalty Fails."  
  
Over and out,  
  
-Kinoko 


	21. Open your eyes mom OPEN THEM! CENSORED

Disclaimer: ::looks over to all the characters in the story:: Do I own you all?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Me: I do however, own Tenoko, Ten-o-oki, Yukinagi, Acrillians, and the plot of the story...so no stealing.  
  
Me: I also DO NOT own "The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" By Dashboard Confessional. They are a great band if you ask me...although I wouldn't listen to all of their songs but any-who, they Rock!  
  
Key:  
  
(Go to a previous chapter if you don't know what something means.)  
  
A Very Special thanks to:  
  
AngelicDemoness-----(Thank you.)  
  
GoddessRyoko------(Go Check your e-mail...I e-mail everyone who leaves their address.)  
  
Europa------------(Thank you, I've got a betta reader now to proof read and correct what I miss.)  
  
Kawiisrina----------(You cried? Wow, I must be getting good at this! You might cry on this one too.)  
  
ZEROX XT------(Thanks, Tenchi is a big fat-head in this story huh?)  
  
Tokyo Man------(Tenchi did blow it...way too big for him to even notice.)  
  
Evil Goddess Vegeta-----(The love scene between Tenoko and Trunks will be in the next chapter.)  
  
RyokoFan-----(My heart goes to her too. Thank you.)  
  
WASHUWASHU-----(thank you.)  
  
Minagi Spiegel------(Thank you for compleat sentences, I'm a sucker for them.)  
  
Blah!-------(Thank-you. The romantic fluffy goodness will be in the next chapter, so review!!)  
  
War ditz-----(Glad you like Linkin Park. Dashboard Confession is a cool band too.)  
  
Fifi6200-----(I'm writing as fast as my fingers can go!)  
  
Kiora-----(Addicted to this story, huh? Well here you go!)  
  
KRYPTO-----(Thanks for the sugar and the cherry, I really needed it.)  
  
Gikoli86----(Thank you!! I really like your review! The different perspective is a nice touch huh?)  
  
Anamous-----(Well here's the update, for you! ^-^)  
  
CrazyLemon-----(Here you go, new chapter off the press!)  
  
Faye------(Glad you think so.)  
  
CleScout-----(thank you so much! I really missed your reviews, don't leave me without them.)  
  
Ayeka Penor-----(Thanks for relating to me, and the compliment.)  
  
Katana----(I REALLY MISSED YOU! Thank you oh so much! I'm sorry I sounded mean in ch20 Thank you for understanding me, Its not a chore for me to write, I really enjoy it...well except when I hit a phase of writer's block, sometimes I'm just in a rut considering what should happen next.)  
  
Mayuka&Marron----(::Sigh:: Look, If you make the story then I FORBID you to just copy and paste MY writing...YOU have to do all of the typing and NOT copy MY ideas and plot word for word. Make a different villain, or something. In the Disclaimer to the story I say NO COPYING OF THE STORY OR PLOT. I really mean it when I say that. I don't want to come across as harsh or mean but I work really hard on this story, including the future events and the planning of how everything will turn out, or how I place my thoughts of how I want a place to look by using my imagination and vivid description. I can let you or anyone just take that away from me and let it be all easy for you! That would be simply wrong and degrading myself as a writer and future novelist. If you want you can use the setting of Vegeta- sei in your story...and you can even use the regular DBZ characters because they don't belong to me, but you may NOT use Tenoko or Ten-o-oki, I made them and I drew them on to paper using MY imagination. I don't know what you mean by "I saw a picture of Ryoko's daughter on a web-sight" But I can assure you that I haven't posted up a picture of Tenoko on-line just yet. So, whoever you saw might be "Minagi" She is the real daughter of Ryoko and this other guy who appears in the Magna. Over all, I just don't want you to copy my story, but you may, however, use the settings and characters that don't belong to me. Remember: NO COPY and NO PASTING MY story that I typed. YOU have to do the typing and you may NOT Copy the story WORD FOR WORD. -Kinoko. .P.S. If you have any more questions concerning this leave your e- mail with me and I'll e-mail my address to you. P.S.S. I'M REALLY SORRY IF I SOUNDED MEAN, I JUST...GET REAL EMOTIONAL!!)  
  
For reviewing!!  
  
  
  
(This chapter is detected to all of you who have waited patiently for this BIG event. This Chapter marks the beginning of the adventure that will eventually lead to the more dramatic plot of the story.) (LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL IF YOU WANT ME TO NOTIFY YOU WHEN I UPDATE!!! I ALSO SENT OTHER STUFF LIKE FUN SURVEYS TO GET TO KNOW MY REVIEWERS MORE!)  
  
~*~  
  
Last time: "Geez Marron, she didn't even have a chance! Way to go!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to add effect. In his current state of blind happiness he jumped up and ran to Marron and gave her the biggest bear hug he had ever given in his life to show his appreciation toward her. Unfortunately though, he had underestimated the tightness in his hug, therefore causing poor Marron to go blue in the face from the lack of air.  
  
~*~ A few hours later ~*~  
  
"You know, I haven't had that much fun in such a long time...and getting to see Goten again; today was one of the best days of my life." Marron announced as she unlocked the large wooden door to their living quarters, with Tenoko standing behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, today was one of those days that I'll defiantly never forget either." The fire hared girl proclaimed, following closely behind her sapphire eyed friend into the darkened living room as to not bump into anything they might have left lying around when they were rushing earlier. The sound of thumping came to Tenoko's sensitive ears, while Marron patted the wall in search for the light switch that was cleverly hidden from their sight.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps the light is one of those that turns on when you clap your hands because I really don't remember turning off the lights, do you?" Tenoko suggested, after not being able to see any sign of a light switch with her highly advanced night vision. She immediately took the lead by clapping her hands twice; still they were left in darkness, which seemed to get thicker by the second.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
************  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't turn off the lights when we left. I remember leaving them on...Tenoko, do you suppose-" Marron started to say but was instantaneously silenced by the quick movement of the fire-goddess's hand that rose to signify the universal meaning for halt. Tenoko was no longer at ease; she sensed another being besides Marron near by, but was unable to tell who it was by simple chi reading because the being purposely suppressed it. Within the blink of an eye Tenoko teleported out of Marrons eyesight to where she evaluated was directly behind the being that had intruded their living quarters. There he hid; enclosed by the ever consuming dark inkiness the shadow of a shadow had to offer, but no matter how dark it was; Tenoko's piercing gaze was boundless, able to see in every single nook that would go unnoticed by normal sight. She saw clearly who the culprit was, and was a bit taken back by his presence in such a secluded area that the tiny room had to offer, considering that they were both inside the small enclosure known as a closet. She decided to take advantage of the fact that the situation had stacked in her favor, so she melted herself into the wall, still being unperceived by the offender and slowly made her way to his side while still being one with the wall. The fiery hared girl then slowly let her arms snake their way around the torso that belonged to the aggressor; quickly constricting him against the wall that she was hiding in, while the only things seizing him against the wall were her own two arms. The offender gasped in surprise, but did nothing else because his air was slowly being leached from him by the compressing action that Tenoko's arms performed instinctively. Tenoko, seeing that she could not be in two places at once while having only one body, split herself in two. Her first self fastened him tightly against the wall while still being in it and her other self approached the unsuspecting aggressor as he writhed against the force of her other self's arms. Tenoko smirked evilly down at the masculine figure when she noticed the tinge of blue on his face, caused my the realization that it was two arms holding him against the wall; two arms that the wall sprouted out of no where! The look that grazed the offender's face was enough to make Tenoko laugh diabolically (and she did); painted upon the intruder's face was the look that only comes upon one's face when they've seen the un-dead or a ghostly figure. His face was cadaverous in appearance; drained of the blood in his face making him seem gray and lifeless, with the exception of the blue color on the bridge of his nose and the encircling area. Upon seeing that the intruder was no cause for concern, now that he had been discovered and caught, Tenoko turned on the closet's light to further enjoy the look of horror on the culprit's face. (A/N: Cadaverous: Of or like a cadaver; esp., pale, ghastly, or gaunt and haggard.)  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
"Hey, Marron, It looks like I've caught a spy in our closet." The fiery hared girl announced, as Marron quickly approached the scene upon hearing her call. The blond Saiyijin promptly arrived at the spectacle and gasped at what she saw rather than whom she saw and grabbed on to the wall to keep herself from fainting from the lack for blood in her brain. Tenoko oddly eyed her dizzy companion, simultaneously noticing her unstable deportment, not comprehending why she would have such an abrupt reaction. Marron pointed a tremulous finger at the two arms that seemed to sprout from the wall and hold the Prince in place, after she noticed the confused look her fire hared friend sent her. (A/N: Tremulous: Trembling; quivering.)  
  
"Oh, I see..." Tenoko stated, disappearing from the Prince and Marron's eyesight, while she rejoined her other self who was still inside the wall, with the exception of the two visible appendages which were her arms. She then let her legs wrap around Trunks's waist, while also going through the wall, in a fashion that is often seen when given a piggyback ride. As to not scare Marron too much she also let her chin rest upon the lavender tressed Prince's shoulder, exposing her face and hair completely; the only part of her that was still within the wall was her butt, lower abdomen, tail, and the small of her back. Coinstantaneously seeing this Marron could no longer control herself and let out a bloodletting scream right before she gave into the comforting inky blackness of unconsciousness. Trunks, noticing a lock of fire-red hair out of the corner of his eye, knew exactly who was the one who had make his skin crawl in fear, Tenoko. He bolted up from his sitting position with the fire hared girl still on him, but no longer hidden in the wall, and ran as fast as he could, jumping over the fainted form of Marron. He ran all the way out of the living quarters; down the hall that led strait to his room, while still being unaware of the extra weight provided by Tenoko who was still latched on to him tightly. When he finally did notice her on him it was because of the fact that she started bopping him on the head forcefully while shouting obscenities at him about breaking in to her room. (A/N: Bloodletting: The opening of a vein to remove blood. Coinstantaneous: Syn.--simultaneous)  
  
  
  
******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME! YOU DESERVE GETTING THE CRAP SCARED OUT OF YOU, UGH!" Tenoko shouted at the running Prince, then slammed her fist on the top of his head hard, gaining an "Ouch" from the Prince who slowed his pace and eventually stopped so that she could get off him.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something!? What the hell were you doing in my room!?" Tenoko said loudly when she saw that Trunks started to walk away. Then without turning around to address her, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow. After breakfast. You, me, gravity room. If you don't show up I'll send Goten to drag you there." He said with authority dripping form his every word; then started walking again, ignoring the fuming redhead.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there, and I sware I'll beat the living crap out of you." Tenoko said through clenched teeth in a low dark voice which penetrated the dimly lit halls of the palace and resounded in an echo. The fire headed beauty let the Prince go easily; she figured that she would get the chance to kick his butt tomorrow in their sparring match, and that would do so much more than just ease her anger. This rare opportunity would give her the chance to prove herself as more than just Trunk's equal; it would give her mother credit for training her and therefore make her cyan hared mother proud...besides, being able to put a dent on the Prince's ego was a plus in Tenoko's book. Tenoko slowly turned away from the slowly disappearing form of the Prince and turned to face the way back to her room, and to a fainted Marron. She walked leisurely, wanting to take in the admirable architecture of the halls of the castle; she slowly ran her fingers along one of the halls many walls tracing every carved design her fingers could reach. The wall's themselves were solid silver; it looked as if the whole wing, which belonged to the Prince, was carved out of one whole immense block of silver, and still upon that were sumptuous designs of various battles which Vegeta-sei had gone through victoriously propitious. Tenoko made it to her room in about 10 minutes of laggard walking; she walked through her wide open front door and made her way into her still dark room, with the exception of the closet light on. She continued on, going deeper inside her living quarters to go assist her unconscious friend, Marron, only to find that she was not where she last was when she fell to the floor. The cherry- red eyebrows of the fire headed beauty furrowed in agitation as to where her friend could be; no chi's were in the room except hers; she felt something gently grace her shoulder turned her head around violently so see what it was. She instantaneously fell into her own original fighting stance when she couldn't make out who or what had touched her; unable to see any sign of any living being other than herself, she instinctively got into defensive mode; ready to jump and attack at any provocation, big or small. Her eyes narrowed and darted around the room in search of her soon to be punching bag; after a few seconds of screaming silence she crouched lower to the ground, while still keeping her fighting stance; ready, always ready.  
  
  
  
"BOO!" Goten shouted, at the same time slamming both of his hands down on her shoulders gently, as to not hurt her...just scare her. Tenoko jumped in alarm and intuitively completed a round house kick right on Goten's jaw, which sent him soaring across the room and through the wall which separated the girl's bedroom from their outside bath.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Goten!?!?!" Tenoko shouted at the raven hared guy from her position inside the room/apartment while he cradled the right side of his face with one of his hands while still sitting on the dew wet grass were he landed after busting through the wall. Which was caused by the force behind the fire headed beauty's attack to his face.  
  
  
  
"Man! Did you have to kick me so hard!? I just came to tell you that Marron will be back from the nurse's office in about half an hour...jeez girl, you sure do pack the heavy artillery under that harmless face of yours ." Goten finished, rubbing the bruise that began to form on the side of his face while he stood and began walking towards an irked half Jurian (possibly half Saiyijin). How could he tell that she was irked? Well, the fur on her tail was standing on end was one dead give away, and the fact that her breathing was sporadic and uneven supported the idea even more. Taking one deep breath in to calm the adrenaline rush, Tenoko walked towards the kitchen in her living quarters with a hurting royal guard trailing slowly behind. With one fluent motion of her hand she silently told her hurting friend to take a seat, and he did; while he sat he looked on to the fire- red hared girl walking back and forth and the finally to him with something in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Here, it will keep it from swelling." Tenoko stated as she handed the teary-eyed guard a towelette with ice inside to put on his wound.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, but I better get going, I have to report to the Trunks in a few minutes...I'll give you the towelette later, is that ok?" Goten asked, not wanting to cross another invisible boundary that the fiery girl had set for the people she was friends with, and punished them severely for crossing them.  
  
  
  
"Keep it, I have plenty."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Marron's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I silently walked on, without looking back over my shoulder to see who was making such a carelessly loud racket inside their own living quarters. It's roughly about two and a half-hours past midnight, and instead of being tucked safe in bed, I'm wondering around haphazardly through the halls of the Prince's wing of the castle. I woke up an hour ago in the nurse's office to be greeted warmly by my childhood friend, Goten, and his perfectly flawless grin as he walked away from me, announcing that he would tell Tenoko that I would be arriving at our living quarters in a while. Well, let me just say that it has been more than just a while...I've been lost in these halls for almost an hour now. I could easily find my way through these proverbial halls during the day, but at night they seem to take on a life of their own; twisting here, swirling there...and everything in the castle seems to fade in an eerie fog, as if the castle were exposed to the night air. 'Spooky...' Is the one word that my mind comes up with to describe the situation and creepy setting. Just as I decide to give up hope, a glimmer of light appears in the form of a familiar sight. A mural crafted into the compact hall of solid silver that adorns the hallway that leads directly to the Prince's bedroom, or in my case, leads me to my own room. I happily prance to my apartment's door and open it as quietly as possible. I don't expect Tenoko to have stayed up while waiting for me to come home, so my plans for the night are simple: change out of tight clothes, brush teeth, and sleep. As predicted, Tenoko is fast asleep on her bed that sits four feet away from mine; steady slow relaxed breathing indicates that she has been asleep for a while now; did I take that long? I shrug in response to my own question; I noiselessly change out of my partying clothes and into some comfy soft pajamas, then walk in to the indoor bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
'HOLD ON! What the Hell!?' My mind shouts at me as I do a double take to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, distracting me from my mission to brush my teeth and go to sleep. There as plain as day shown the stars in the night sky, casting a nice soft glow in the room-THROUGH A GIGANTIC HOLE IN THE WALL! I must have stood there for a whole ten seconds, gaping at the colossal damage that must have been the result of an indoor fight or something, oh well, I'll just get Tenoko to explain it to me in the morning. I guess I need to ask her to tell me the reason why she considers herself a demon too, I mean...I don't want to pressure her or anything, its just that if she's going to pull off a stunt like she did earlier, I need a little notice and a good detailed explanation as to what her abilities are. What I'm saying is, gosh...If she is a demon then I'd like to have some information about what she can do, so that I don't freak out like I did earlier.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and hidden in the public eye.  
  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness.  
  
******  
  
  
  
The screaming silent sounds of tears gushing out of one's eyes and cascading freely down one's face and slamming on to cold soundless abyss encircles the air around me. With every choking breath inhaled by the unknown being I felt my insides cringe in hurt, tightening with sorrow, pain, and an unspeakable anger which burned deeply within myself.  
  
'But how can that be? I'm alone...all alone in this dark room or whatever it is.'  
  
All of the sudden the sounds of sobbing got louder, as if drawing closer to me, I voice out my inquiry, hoping to get the attention of whoever is crying so bitterly.  
  
"Who's there!?" I ask in a semi loud voice, my emotions dancing upon the words that I had just uttered. Why? Why is it that I find myself unable to hide what I feel? I always accomplish to hide my real self, no matter the magnitude of the situation or uproarious emotions that surge in my veins, threatening to explode my very being. All of the sudden a flash of light exposes the person who I've been hearing weep vitriolic tears, and for a whole minute I can do nothing but stare as my heart completely stops beating while my breathing ceases in mid breath. I blink back the tears that are impending to fall as I slowly approach the crumpled being who is rolled up in a little tight ball; knees against the floor with her face in her tear moisten hands. I gently reach out to her and she looks up at me, finally noticing my presence; my jade green eyes clash against her golden yellow ones as we silently stare at each other's souls. I run the rest of the way toward my emotionally beaten mother, but with every leap I take her silhouette seems to go farther instead drawing closer. I try to call out to her, but I find that my voice isn't working and all I can do is open and close my mouth with no sound coming from it. I clamp my fist tightly in frustration at the fact that I can't console my mother because of our distance and I can't say anything to her because my voice is nonexistent; my tears fall from their refuge, their hiding place, as I find my mother's feelings becoming my own. I stretch my arm as far as it can go, trying to touch her, but no matter how much I struggle I'm unable to reach her, even as she tries to reach me too. Then without warning, my father's form appears between us. He slowly kneels down by my mother and caresses her cheek lovingly; I can't help but feel anger towards him for taking my place as her comforter. When he removes his hand from her cheek to gently trace her collarbone I find a deep ugly bruise that had not been there before he arrived. I can clearly feel my face contort in rage as my eyebrows furrow deeply between my teary eyes. I scream for him to get his filthy hands off my mom but nothing comes out of my vocal cords; I cry forcefully in fury at not being able to stop him. He then kisses her forcefully, but my mother takes it willingly, not knowing the damage left in his wake. I gather all of my power and force myself to run faster towards them and when I finally begin to gain some closure between us thick chains spring forth from the ground and cuff me firmly to the black flooring. I pound against the blackness hard, so much so that my knuckles turn purple. I can no longer restrain my emotions when I notice that the flash of light that had revealed my mother disappeared, letting the thick inky darkness consume everything again. Tears cascade in large amounts from my eyes and onto the cold black floor as I struggle against the chains that are restraining me from my mother. I scream and shout but no matter what, my voice is gone without return. My adrenaline is so strong right now that I can no longer hear anything but my silent outcry and my own heart beat pounding in my ears. For the moments that seemed like eternity's I fought long and hard, screaming my noiseless protest until I couldn't take it anymore. I have to force that flash of light to come back, I want to see my mother no matter what her condition, I just have to know that she'll be ok.  
  
******  
  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by. Yeah you're barely scraping by.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Some one must have seen me in my helpless vulnerable state and felt compassion towards me because just as I was going to give up and self- destruct to end my pain and suffering a spotlight of sort came back on and destroyed the heavy shadows covering my mother. What I saw was not what I expected at all; my mother was bleeding and beaten mercilessly. A tiny stream of her red vital juice ran down her pale yellow bruised cheek from her mouth as my mother's eyes were pealed wide open while endless rivers of tears flowed from them. I crawl to her, unable to find enough strength to walk; she's no longer breathing and I'm afraid of the worse; shattered a few feet away sits her last jewel in a blood like mess. I slowly sit her up and hold my precious mother to my chest as I cry acidulously into her once cyan colored hair which is now stained with her own body fluids which is seeping through every hair follicle where my face is buried. I screech my intensely incredible pain, and finally my voice is heard.  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Original POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
(shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenoko screeched with all of her might, waking Marron up from her sound sleep as she rubbed her eyes free of the blur that obstructed her sight. Marron walked the short distance between her bed and the one where her fire hared friend was currently thrashing around in while screaming so hard that her face was red and wet from crying. The blond sapphire eyed girl's face adopted a worry look when she saw her friend's struggle while hearing her agonal cry for what seemed like a great loss. Marron gingerly took a seat by her hallucinating fire hared roommate and gently soothed her by stroking her upper arm in an attempt to wake her up from her nightmare.  
  
  
  
"Tenoko, it's me...your having a nightmare...wake up." Marron said in a normal tone of voice while still trying to coax her to wake up by rubbing her arm.  
  
  
  
"Open your eyes mom...OPEN THEM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME...mother, please, just open your eyes...MOTHER!" Tenoko said between choking sobs and erratic breathing, every so often pausing to take short superficial breaths to continue her attempt to wake up her dead mother in her nightmare.  
  
  
  
"TENOKO! WAKE UP!" Marron shouted as she violently shook her friend back into the real world by hoisting her up into a sitting position by grabbing her by the shoulders as she shook her back and forth until the jade-eyed girl opened her tear streaming eyes. It took about a few seconds for Tenoko to completely rationalize that what had just happened was a nightmare and that she was still on a different planet, away from her mother.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"It was just a bad dream Tenoko, you're ok now, safe on Vegeta-sei." Marron said in a soft caring tone while pulling her trembling unstable friend into a tight embrace to show her that nothing would hurt her now that she was awake. Tenoko returned the gesture and held on to her strongly, trying to calm herself and hold back the tears that were battling their way out of her eyes; but they came down forcefully as she tried to hide her shame by burying her face in to her friend's open shoulder. Marron was slightly taken off guard, but she quickly recovered by gently rocking back and forth while rubbing Tenoko's back like a mother would comfort a crying scared child as the spiky redhead shook like a leaf from the intensity of her crying.  
  
"Everything's ok now, sshhhh, don't cry...you were just having a nightmare, but it's over now." Marron stated; trying her best to condole her sobbing friend whom just seemed to cry with more ferocity. 'I wonder what in the world could make Tenoko's spirit this broken? I'm sure that whatever it was, it had to be extremely realistic for her to be crying this freely.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~First person POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
******  
  
  
  
I ran forcefully against the wind, crushing the various flowers that stood in my way as my best friend chased me all over the Juraian gardens within the palace grounds. I was met with the breathtaking enormity of the endless fields of colorful plants and flowers that over grew the waves of largely round hills. As I look down at myself I notice that I'm shorter and much younger that I recall, probably around six years old or so; I look over my shoulder to see my raven hared companion I notice that he too is shorter and younger than I remember. I go on, running faster when I feel Goten's presence coming closer to me...then out of the blue I crash into a gigantic brick wall and fall backwards flat on my back from the force of impact. A soft chuckle gracefully tickles my delicate hearing as I simply look up from my laying down position as the outline of a beautiful woman's face loomingly obstructs my view of the blue marshmallow-cloud filled sky. Two locks of cyan colored hair swayed lightly on either sides of my face as the crisp scented breeze blew from a northerly direction. Her eyes were the most penetrating honeyed golden-yellow one's I've ever seen as her eyes locked with my clear blue-lagoon ones. A small gentle smile formed upon her delicate looking features as she carefully stroked my cheek in a way that only my mother had ever done. After seeing that I was still looking at her with a curiously probing look she decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright little man?" She said in a sugarcoated voice that made me hang on to her words as long as I could, almost as if I feared that she would disappear in any moment. I immediately decided that I liked this person, regardless of whom she might be. I nodded my head in response to her question, unable to find my voice at the moment. The cyan hared woman then slipped both of her hands on either one of my sides as she tenderly picked me up from my laying position upon the grass to a standing position in front of her as she dusted me off. It was then that my spiky hared friend decided to arrive, running to me in a hurry to make sure that the woman that was with me wasn't a threat.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok my Prince?" Goten asked in a tone that said that he already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. What's your name miss?" I ask the woman who looked Saiyijin enough, except for what she wore and the coloring of her eyes, hair, and tail. Her lips move accordingly but for some reason no words come from her. A baffled look takes over my childlike features as I look at her strangely...perhaps I should ask her again.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Can you say it again, I could-" Suddenly the sky all around turns into a starless cold black as the wind turns into an icy cold nipping current of ice crystals. The woman shoves Goten and I behind her as she shields us from a chi blast that I didn't detect at all. She takes the blow with minor effort, blocking us from the impact with crossed arms placed before her. I look up from behind the woman's form to see who had dared to challenge this obviously good caring woman; who ever did, I sware they'll pay with their pathetic life. A strange abomination of a lizard looking alien fills the majority of the endless black sky with his demonic smirk and viciously poisoned gaze that makes my insides freeze with an unmanageable chill which overtakes the look on my face. His power is completely immeasurable that it boggles me, not even my super-Saiyijin form can measure up to his metallic armored body's powerful aura. I force my ice-cold impassive mask to smolder my surprised and overwhelmed look that my face had adopted without my conscious permission. Goten stands there; stupefied by the abhorrence of a lizard's power accompanied by his menacing overshadowing form which filled the sky in an impossible way as the atrocious creature venomously cackled an evilly mocking laughter as he glowered daggers at us through his acrid laced voice. The woman instantaneously materializes into a battle uniform that reminds me a lot of Tenoko's except instead of the blue contrasting the black, the color red stands brightly in it's place. An incandescent sword appears in the woman's black uniformed covered hand as she closes it into a fist, securing her orangy-red glowing light saber ready to slash it against the evil creature's face that illuminated the blackened sky. A primitive war cry comes forth the woman's vocal cords as she forcefully explodes into full flight, positioning her sword for a deathblow upon the creature's ugly features. Next thing I know, I begin to see the whole picture through the beautiful woman's honey eyes, as her feelings become my own. An overwhelming hatred for the disgusting lizard flares up within myself as the woman draws upon the creature's face a delightfully deep gash with the use of her colorful incandescent saber; abnormal tinted blood flows forth from the profound wound upon the abominable lizard's features. A shout of a joyful cheer ruptured from my tiny raven hared friend who stood beside me, throwing his hands up as he jumped in the excitement of a beautifully placed attack; although I think we both know that such a strike would probably not affect the opposing force. -Heheh, what do you know, I'm right. The feeling of defeat starts to grow inside of me as the feelings of the cyan hared woman are still my own. I, through the honey colored eyes of the warrior, take acknowledgment of the gash that had once been big, deep, and bloodied purple is now healing it's self to the point where there is currently nothing there but a small stain of dried blood. (A/N: Incandescent: glowing with intense heat; red-hot; -Syn: radiant, glowing, brilliant, intense; bright. -Saber: A heavy cavalry sword with a slightly curved blade. Syn: Sword; fencing.)  
  
"Did you really think that such a simple attack would affect me?" The awful lizard like alien asked as blood lust danced upon every death-rich word uttered, making me fear for the fate of the kind woman. The cyan brows of the woman furrowed deeply between her golden fired eyes that stood glittered with the anxiety of the moment; hands clamping shut to form fist of frustration as her jaw mimicked the action as well.  
  
"FOOLISH WOMAN!" The abomination of all creation shouted right before his hand reached for the flowerlike woman who had shown me kindness that only a mother could, clasping her tightly in his impenetrable grip. Her shouts of painful protest pounded and pumped inside my ears, as my whole being trembled in suffocating pain, her feelings still emittingly connected with me.  
  
  
  
******  
  
(shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
I forcefully sat up in bed, ears still pounding with the ever-present sound of my own heart beating inside myself. Was that all a dream? It seem disturbingly too realistic for it to just be a nightmare, and that woman...I 'm pretty sure I've never seen her before in real life. I slowly get up, making sure to not trip over anything that I might have left lying around as I make my way to the bathroom that is connected to my room to wash away the bad memories from my sleep filled eyes.  
  
"What a night, first Tenoko and her strange need to scare the crap out of me and now nightmares of people I've never seen." I mumble to my self as I turn on the faucet to the sink as I lower my face to splash cold water upon it. I sure do hope Goten is having as good a time as I am... that lucky baka. (Baka: Japanese for idiot or stupid...but in this case idiot.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Original POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and covered with a perfect shell,  
  
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Thanks Marron...sorry I woke you up." Tenoko whispered into her friend's ear as she felt her breathing coming back normally.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, we all have nightmares once in a while." Marron soothed as her spring green-eyed friend departed from her tear moisten shoulder which she had been crying on for almost an hour now.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well, this is one time Yeah this is one time  
  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. Or anyone at all  
  
******  
  
  
  
"No, that wasn't a nightmare...I know this is going to sound strange Marron, but...I've got to go to find my mother, she needs me right now...I just know it! I've got to leave this planet tonight, my mom can be in danger!" The redhead proclaimed, standing from her bed to emphasize her last statement.  
  
  
  
"But, who knows where she could be Tenoko, and besides...you could get in a lot of trouble if you leave the planet, they'll hunt you down and drag you back here and probably watch over you like a criminal. Do you want that? Anyway, how do you plan on getting off of this planet, huh? It's impossible for one of us to get a spaceship off of here...everyone knows that we are candidates for becoming Queen, that means that no one will help us get off of the planet." Marron said, hoping that she could voice some reason into Tenoko's determined form as she noticed the fire headed girl going about the room and packing her belongings into her various duffle bags. Through the darkness Tenoko smirked triumphantly at her worried sapphire-eyed friend who sat there and rambled on and on about how it would be impossible to escape successfully off of the planet.  
  
  
  
"You've got a point Marron, but luckily for me I've got a secret weapon that will work without a doubt." Tenoko announced, pausing from her clothes packing to show her doubtful golden hared friend exactly what she meant. "Look..." The spiky hared redhead instructed as she kneeled in front of her friend who was still sitting on her bed. Tenoko slowly pulled out a furry ball of a light brown mass of cute-ness out of nowhere and placed it on her friend's open palmed hands.  
  
  
  
"What is this Tenoko? A big ball of lint isn't going to get us anywhere." Marron stated; baffled at the strange ball of fluff that her overly optimistic jade-eyed roommate had placed in her hands. Then, as if on cue, the warm ball of fur's eyes opened to reveal glistening lime green eyes that sparkled with the starlight that reflected upon them.  
  
  
  
"Meeooowww." The ball of fur yawned sleepily with unintentional cute-ness.  
  
  
  
"Oooooooooo! HOW ADORABLE!" Marron cooed in a delightful squeal. "But Tenoko, no matter how cute this little kitty...or whatever it is, it is not going to help get off of this planet." Marron added, while petting the creature with admiration.  
  
  
  
******  
  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
  
the refuge that you've built to flee  
  
the places you have come to fear the most. It's the places you have come to fear the most.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"That's where your wrong, see Ten-o-oki is actually a spaceship, and she will get me off of this planet, oh and she's a cabbit." Tenoko explained, caressing the kitten rabbit crossed creature behind its overly large ears. Marron instantaneously stopped petting the little cabbit and held Tenoko's hand in her own as she locked her blue gem eyes against the jade gem eyes of her fire hared friend's as she gazed in to them, searching deeply for something buried profoundly with in them. (A/N: Worry not, this is not a Tenoko/Marron paring, this is just to show how deep this female friendship is.)  
  
  
  
"Tenoko...your really going to go through with this aren't you? We might never see each other again if you leave...are you sure about this?" Marron asked, keeping her sapphire eyes knotted with emerald green ones.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,  
  
and hidden in the public eye.  
  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Tenoko answered in the most sincere tone she possessed and had only used when speaking to her grandmother and mother. Marron searched her eyes in the darkness of the night filled room, finally finding what she was looking for as she pulled the only female friend she had in to a loving hug; Tenoko returning the gesture that had only been completed with her close family.  
  
"Marron, you're the most wonderful best friend I've ever had, not to mention the only one. I'll miss you a lot. Its really hard for me to say what I'm about to...considering that I've only known you for a day, but in this one day...you were able to melt away the cold mask that I often wear when I'm with others. You were able to see me for who I am, and not the façade that surrounds the walls of my heart. You comforted me when I most needed it; you put your Saiyijin pride aside for me when I was at my lowest. I've never told anyone this before not counting the ones who raised me...Marron, in this one day you've shown me more compassion and kindness than any other person has in my entire life and I...I...I love you." Tenoko murmured quietly into her blond companion's ear, meaning for what she just said to be for her best friend's ears alone. She had never said that to anyone other that her grandmother and mother, they were the only two who truly loved her and cared for her well being. A young space-pirate was hated by everyone; considered criminals in the eyes of the public, and Tenoko was not only a young space pirate, but also the daughter of the most notorious space pirate in the universe and that fact added on the public's wariness and fear towards her. But Marron was able to look pass that and see her for the person she really was, and that was worth a lot in the eye's of Tenoko. An act like that was worthy of her love, considering the great pride of the Saiyijins that Marron was also able to put aside for her, a space pirate; a criminal.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by. Yeah you're barely scraping by.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Tenoko...you are also the most greatest best friend I've ever had or will ever have. Because of that...I just can't let you leave me...I'm coming with you...I won't let rules get between us, I'll never find someone like you who would look at me with the compassion that only my parents have shown me. I was one of the meanest of Saiyijin females who was barely scraping by, I had no friends, and everyone needs friends. Earlier today when I was being assaulted by that Saiyijin I thought it was the end of my innocence for me because none of the other Saiyijin girls would have the heart to help me out. But you came to my rescue when I didn't deserve anything from anybody, especially you, the First Crown Princess of Jurai, and for that I can only say thank-you for you kindness. I...I love you too, Tenoko." Marron whispered back into her best friend's ear, giving one last squeeze before she parted their tender embrace. The blond looked back at Tenoko who was currently wiping her eyes free of a few stray tears that had broken through their high security refuge as she smiled at her friend. Marron too, had a noticed that she had a nicely flowing stream of tears coming from her eyes and quickly wiped them away.  
  
  
  
"No one has ever said that to me Marron...thank-you...ARGH! Enough of this mushy stuff, we better get all of our stuffed packed if we're to leave the planet tonight." Tenoko said, breaking the loving moment and turning it into a rush of clothing being thrown into suitcases and duffle bags as the both of them speedily packed every single bit of evidence that anyone was living in the large apartment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~After everything was packed up~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, so all we have to do now is jump over that huge wall in the back yard right Marron?" Tenoko asked Marron in a mildly loud voice because the blond was currently inside the bathhouse getting anything that they could use for the journey like shampoo and stuff.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, after we make the jump we're home free." Marron said, popping out of the bathhouse with a mountainous amount of bath stuff in her arms, so much so that the fire headed girl couldn't see her sapphire-eyed companion.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm ready are you?" The fire tailed girl asked, directing her question to her friend who had put her hair in two pigtails with two locks of hair coming forth from her temples along with her bangs.  
  
  
  
"Yes...How about you Ten-o-oki?" Marron asked the little tuff of fur on the ground beside her who looked up in acknowledgment.  
  
  
  
"Meooww!"  
  
  
  
"Well then, get ready universe cause here we come!" Tenoko proclaimed loudly as she flew over the large obstructing wall that separated their backyard from the rest of the palace grounds with Ten-o-oki in her hands, Marron following closely behind. In one flick of the redhead's pajama clothed wrist she threw the little light brown cabbit into the starry night sky, making it transform from a cute little fur ball into a frighteningly large intimidating spaceship that looked a lot like Ryo-o-ki. Tenoko teleported herself and Marron into Ten-o-oki, quickly getting into the pilot's circular controls as she gave the command to take off, leaving the red planet known as Vegeta-sei with much appreciated ease.  
  
  
  
'Well my pompous Prince of mine, I suppose our little sparing match will have to be postponed, hope you don't get too angry with me.' Tenoko thought as she piloted Ten-o-oki through the asteroid field that was currently encircling the beautiful red plant that they had just left behind them.  
  
  
  
******  
  
(Shouted) AND YOU CAN'T FAKE IT HARD ENOUGH TO PLEASE EVERYONE OR ANYONE AT ALL OR ANYONE AT ALL AND THE GRAVE THAT YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THE REFUGE YOU'VE BUILT TO FLEE THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST IT'S THE PLACES YOU HAVE COME TO FEAR THE MOST  
  
******  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning at the palace~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ah, morning...today is going to be a really good day for me, one of the best! And do you want to know why Goten?" Trunks said, stretching his arms high above his head; oblivious to the unknown departure that had taken place a few hours ago.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Goten asked, slightly surprised that the Prince had wakened up in an amazingly good mood, considering that he was used to getting slippers thrown to his head whenever he woke the Prince up this early in the morning. The sun had just started to rise over the mountains on the east that stood right at the Prince's window view. Staining the mostly purplish black sky with tiny amounts of orange and pink where the sun would soon take the light colored hue's place when it finally peeped a tiny portion of it's radiance.  
  
  
  
"Because, my good friend of mine, today is the day when I can finally put an end to Tenoko's little games and finally show her who's boss by beating her into a nice bloody mess...heheh, a nice bused bloody mess." The Prince announced in an overly joyous tone that would have sounded pleasant had it not been for the intention of the words. "Goten, get me my best dressed armor the one with the midnight blue cape; I want to look good for this occasion: The Day Tenoko Respects the Prince Because He Beat Manners Into Her."  
  
  
  
"Isn't that a little long for a title?" Goten asked out loud instead of thinking it to himself as he brought the desired article of clothing for his overly cocky Prince.  
  
  
  
"SO!?!? Don't ruin the moment for me Goten, you might mess up my good mood." Trunks commanded as he got dressed into his silver lined armor that also held the beautifully crafted in gold emblem of Vegeta-sei upon the left side of his chest, right above his heart. "Go wake up Tenoko and Marron, invite them to have breakfast with me; it's the polite thing to do before you beat someone into a bloody pulp." Trunks said in a light happy tone that just didn't sound right with the words that he accompanied it with. "Meet me in the dining room when your finished, I'll be there." Trunks added as his long time friend was about to go through the large silver doors which leaded into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Right, ok." Goten said in acknowledgment to the command given to him right before he walked out and gently closed the door as Trunks began to comb his fingers into his neck length hair to put it decently in place. The prince, after seeing that his hair was decently in place, walked out of his room and into the hall which led to the dining room, meeting an unwanted visitor in the process.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Prince, did you sleep well?" The overly dressed snobby princess from yesterday asked in a voice so sweet that it prickled the ears of anyone whom was within an earshot of her. This was the same weakling of a brat who had asked him to defend her when Tenoko had threatened her during the welcoming lunch the day before.  
  
  
  
'Oh well, at least she is polite.' The Prince thought, mentally grimacing at her sugary voice as he immediately decided to let his manners take over. If it weren't for Tenoko he wouldn't have to deal with such conflicting emotions...one side of him wanting to be mean to the princess before him and another side wanting to be the gentleman he had been brought up to be... well by his mother at least. "I slept mildly well, how about you, Princess?" Trunks said in a tone that he often used with others of royalty, everyone except Tenoko that is; she always managed to wake up the beast in him, a side of him that he only used when fighting, and now with her.  
  
  
  
"I slept very well, I dreamed all night long."  
  
  
  
"Oh really..." Trunks started, the curiosity of a cat winning him over. "And what did you dream about?" He asked, not expecting what was to come as he continued walking towards the dining room with her walking beside him. It was then that the over confidant princess latched herself on to his muscular arm and looked up to him with light blush tinted cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I dreamt about our wedding day..." She said in a mildly shy voice as she looked at him with glittering lime green eyes.  
  
  
  
'Green...almost like Tenoko's...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!! EVERY TIME, NO MATTER WHO OR WHAT, SHE ALWAYS SEEMS TO GET INTO MY HEAD!! AARGH!' The lavender tailed prince's mind shouted at him at the realization that he was once again thinking of her...the girl that he was about to beat up, the fire hared goddess that seem to take the place of the flirty lime green eyed princess before him. The same girl who had sucked him into her seductively warm embrace the night before, right before he had to go off to the gravity room to get rid of some... unwanted stress.  
  
'Get a grip! You're loosing it!! This is not Tenoko, so get over yourself and finish breakfast so that you can beat the living crap out of her so that she can finally leave your thoughts in peace.' Trunks's mind said to him as it coached in out of the current emotional distress he found himself in as all he could do is listen to the voice his mind had as the lime green eyed girl walked beside him with her arm still latched on his own.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry..." Trunks started to say as he gently unleashed the girl's fairly tight hold on his well muscled arm. "I must go now, I have some important engagements I must attend to at the moment." Trunks finished saying as he politely bowed before he left the lightly blushing princess in order to quicken his pace to the dining room to get breakfast over and done with so that he could get to the more important things, like freeing his thoughts of a certain redhead. He walked the remaining distance between himself and the dining room doors and now reached over to the overly large handle only to have the door open by no one else but Goten who at the moment had a pale look to his face.  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS! Oh, erm, I mean Prince; What are you doing here so soon!? Heheh..." The raven hared guard said in a tone that was way too nervous to be likeable as he stumbled all over himself as he practically shoved the midnight blue capped prince back into the hallway.  
  
  
  
"What's going on Goten? Where is the guest of honor?" Trunks said in a deep tone that conveyed seriousness and hidden feelings.  
  
  
  
"Who!? Tenoko!? Well...Ummmm...She is..." Goten mumbled and stuttered, obviously nervous at what his prince's reaction might be to the little note the redhead had left for the lavender hared prince who was currently fuming in frustration of being without the information he so desperately needed.  
  
  
  
"Spit. It. Out. Now." Trunks said in an octave lower than his normal tone, as he spit out every word with a powerful surge of anger behind each one, therefore putting them into their own sentence.  
  
  
  
"Well it's like this...," Goten said right before he took in a deep breath in hope that it would be enough air to get him through what he needed to say. "TenokoAndMarronLeftThePalaceLastNightOnTenoko'sSpaceshipAndTheyTookEverythi ngInTheirBedroomSoI'mPrettySureThey'reNotComingBackForALongTime." Goten spat out quickly and then sucked in a deep breath of air as he awaited the prince's reaction.  
  
  
  
"......" Trunks couldn't find any words at the moment as he just stood there and seethed in rage as his jaw clenched tightly along with his hands which were now formed into tight white fist. His head did a slight twitch two times in a row; that only occurred when he was extremely pissed, so much so that Goten feared that he was on the verge of blowing up the entire planet. The prince's once clear-eyed gaze turned blood shot red in pure animalistic rage which threatened to explode his very being if he didn't release it. The lavender hared prince stomped quickly past his scared guard and ripped open the enormous doors to the dining room, pulling them both off their hinges because of the force behind him as he carelessly threw them both into the hall with effortless ease. He stomped angrily towards a gigantic gong thing that hung on one of the walls of the dining room, all the while making cracks in the marble flooring because of the strength behind his stomping walk. He then dexterously picked up a large mallet that hung right beside the gong and swung it forcefully against the gong making a loud deep ring. Immediately servants seemed to appear out of no where and stood ready to carry out orders.  
  
"Captain of Ships; Get my most stealthiest and fastest ship ready for departure within my calling! Head of Servants; Gather the belongings of my Personal Guard and I and load them into the Ship at once! Chief of Cooks; Get a month's worth of food prepared for the journey and have it put in the Ship's food storage unit! Lord of Threads; Gather all of the clothing my Guard and I will need and have it loaded in the ship, and get me my crimson red cape; for someone's blood will spill at my hands." The angered lavender hared Prince barked commands at a million miles a minute as hundreds of servants ran about following the harsh toned orders in fear of their lives that the enraged prince might take away if they weren't quick to follow his orders. The Lord of Threads immediately approached the Prince who currently held a slightly annoyed stance; both fists closed tightly as they rested on either side of his hips as his left foot tapped in an irked manner. The servant cautiously bowed in respect right before he began to unsnap the midnight blue cape which the angered prince currently wore and replaced it with the crimson red cape that he usually displayed upon himself when going to conquer a planet. After about two minutes Trunks, the Prince of Vegeta-sei, decided he had waited long enough.  
  
"SOUND OFF!" He roughly commanded in an overly loud tone drenched in authority and power.  
  
  
  
"CAPTAIN OF SHIPS REPORTING: SHIP IS READY AND IS 100% MANEUVERABLE, SIRE!"  
  
  
  
"HEAD OF SERVANTS REPORTING: BELONGINGS OF YOUR HIGHNESS AND HIS PERSONAL GUARD IS PACKED AND LOADED, SIRE!"  
  
  
  
"CHIEF OF COOKS REPORTING: MONTHS WORTH OF FOOD; MADE, STORED, AND LOADED, YOUR EXCELLENCY!"  
  
  
  
"LORD OF THREADS REPORTING: CLOTHING OF YOUR MAJESTY AND HIS PERSONAL GUARD HAS BEEN GATHERED, PACKED, AND LOADED, YOUR HIGHNESS!"  
  
  
  
"Very well done; My Guard and I will depart at once. Head of Servants, you are to inform his overseers five hours after we have gone that he and I are out looking for a couple of escapees. If word gets out before that time of our little expedition, someone's head will roll. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Trunks asked in a loud powerful tone of voice. As soon as he had asked the question the whole room full of servants of various ranks cleared a path so that the prince could leave the dining room and exit towards the gardens where his ship awaited him. When they did this they all saluted him and yelled their answer in unison.  
  
  
  
"UNDERSTOOD, SIRE! ALL HAIL PRINCE TRUNKS OF VEGETA-SEI; MAY YOU RETURN VICTORIOUSLY PROSPEROUS!"  
  
Upon hearing their approval he befittingly walked down the pathway the servants had formed with his right hand man Goten following a step behind as they all saluted him in honor of his high stature as the prince. Both teenage boys wasted no time in saying a farewell speech and instead walked quickly through the royal gardens that were filled with beautiful assortments of flowers and up the rather steep ramp that led into the somewhat large black armored spaceship. Once inside the spaceship the two swiftly took their seats and buckled themselves in before the command to leave the planet of their birth was given.  
  
  
  
"Yukinagi, Take off! Follow coordinates 1024-A through 1086-B. Look for an undetectable spaceship that has the components of an organic ship." Trunks commanded, and at once the living computer of the ship complied with the orders given to it. Within seconds the inky black spacecraft was out of the gravitational pull of the large red planet and passing the orbiting meteors of the planet.  
  
"Activate artificial gravity." Trunks ordered when he took note of his planet, which looked like a ripe crimson cranberry from the current distance.  
  
  
  
"Artificial gravity activated." The monotone robotic male voice of the ship's computer, Yukinagi, replied.  
  
  
  
"How do you know that Tenoko's spaceship is organic?" Goten asked, deciding that Trunk wasn't as angry as he was earlier, making it safe to ask questions.  
  
  
  
"How else do you suppose she was able to leave the planet undetected by the underground spacecraft detectors that the Commanding Officer installed after we got that surprise attack from the Acrillians? That machinery is supposed to detect any outgoing or incoming object that is made of parts that make up a spacecraft; having said that, the only possibility is that her spaceship isn't make of regular parts, therefore making it organic. I've never seen an organic ship before, but I have heard rumors that the first love interest of the Emperor of Jurai had one...and if one of Tenoko's relatives have one, than it's probable that she could have one too." The blue lagoon eyed prince answered as he unsnapped the belt he wore and climbed down the ladder that lead to the spaceship's kitchen, his raven hared companion following him as he gave the explanation.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see. Oh!! I almost forgot, Tenoko left a note for you...It's somewhere in my pocket..." Goten said as he fished the insides of his pockets in search of the scented stationary paper that held the nice writing of Tenoko's hand as Trunks sat at the table where mountainous amounts of breakfast had been set for his Guard and himself by the Chief of Cooks and his underlings in the large kitchen facility. "AH! Here it is!" Goten exclaimed as he handed the red colored paper towards his Prince who was digging into the breakfast set before his clear blue eyes. The lavender hared prince stopped what he was doing and reached out to get the note, slightly curious as to what she wanted to say to him through the red colored paper with words written in black ink as his Guard took a seat and started stuffing his bottomless pit of a stomach.  
  
  
  
Dear *Beloved* Prince, Hope you can get over your enraged self soon and accept this note as a rain check for our sparring match. I was needed elsewhere and therefore was unable to attend our much-anticipated rumble. I've taken Marron with me, not as a hostage but as an escort, so that you can see that I do plan on coming back to return her to Goten. -Wink, wink- Be a good little Prince and stay home with your future Queen candidates. ~Tenoko Habuki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
WELL THERE IT IS!!  
  
I need at least 35 new reviews before I post the next chapter because this chapter is OVER 20 PAGES LONG!! (Actually its 21)  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAH!! HOW'S THAT FOR LONG AND DESCRIPTIVE!?!? I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE WORTH THE WAIT!!  
  
Next time you'll have to believe me when I say I'm going to do something.  
  
In The next chapter there will be some MUCH WANTED FAN SERVICE. The Next chapter will deal with some...er...lets just say "romantic" dreams in which each of the characters will have..."romantic" Dreams about their significant other. It will be a MAJOR Tenoko/Trunks and Goten/Marron fantasy you can only get when in the solitude of sleep.  
  
Don't miss the boat, and REVIEW if you really want to see that next chapter!!  
  
While I'm waiting for you all to get those review numbers at least 35 points higher I'll be writing the 8th chapter to "When Royalty Fails."  
  
Over and out,  
  
-Kinoko  
  
(this is the PG-13 version of the previous chapter that was requested by one of my reviewers.) 


	22. Chapter 22 In Dreams R rated

If You're Not There  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or Tenchi Muyo or any of its contents, I do however own Tenoko and everything else.  
  
Author's note: I'm changing the ages of the characters... Thinking about it a bit I decided that writing stuff about 14 year-olds to be sexually promiscuous would only support the growing sexual activity in the younger half of teenagers... I decided that it was stupid for 14 year olds to be sexually enticing in my story, so I'm making them all older... 16 for the girlies and 17 for the guys. Why that age? Not that I want to be judgmental or anything like that, but surveys have stated that those are the ages most common for teens to loose their innocence... I'm not saying that it's right or anything it's just more fitting to the storyline.

_Dear Beloved Prince, Hope you can get over your enraged self soon and accept this note as a rain check for our sparring match. I was needed elsewhere and therefore was unable to attend our much-anticipated rumble. I've taken Marron with me, not as a hostage but as an escort, so that you can see that I do plan on coming back to return her to Goten. -Wink, wink- Be a good little Prince and stay home with your future Queen candidates. -Tenoko Habuki _

_   
_  
The prince sighed as he read the letter, irritated to the point where he lost his appetite for food and simply stood, ignoring his stomach's loud protest as he walked into the lower deck where his room was located. He just plopped down on his overly large plush bed, a sudden wave of sleep overcoming him as he thought in response to the red head's letter.  
'Damn you Tenoko, you're the first thing on my mind and the last as well.' was the last thing he thought before he let sleep claim him as her temporary captive.  
  
"Auto pilot on, just take us to mom Ten-o-oki." Tenoko said as she yawned out loud, tired from the lack of sleep since she had been piloting Ten-o-oki since about after mid night. Marron had long ago gone down stairs to the living quarters to get some sleep, and right about now it appealed to Tenoko to join her, so that's exactly what she did.  
Pulling off her clothing and putting on a panty and sleeping spaghetti shirt set that was adorned with tons of strawberries, she got under the covers beside her new found friend and slowly fell asleep, hopping that she wouldn't have another nightmare.  
  
"How weird." Goten said to himself right after Trunks had quite suddenly decided to go to his room in the under quarters of the spacecraft instead of eating. Usually it was impossible to tear a hungry Saiyijin away from a meal; whatever Tenoko had written must have upset the lavender haired prince to the point where he simply wished to sleep his problem away-- or something like that.  
"Well I did wake him up early, maybe he didn't sleep well or something..." Goten said, continuing to talk to himself as he mused upon the Prince's strange behavior as he put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, putting away the bothered prince's portion of the food in the fridge so that he could eat it when he woke up.  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I caught up on some z's too... it's been a while since I've over slept...' Goten thought as he hummed Vegeta-sei's national anthem, unbeknownst to him that at that very moment a particular blond was dreaming of him.

((I won't get too detailed with the dreams here... trust me, I could go all out but then I'd have to make the rating higher than 'R'. And I don't  
want to do that...))"Mmmmmm... It feels so good, doesn't it Tenoko?" Marron asked, moaning as the hot mineral water of the natural hot spring they were in gently caressed her naked body, the vaporous steam making Tenoko's rather distanced form foggy to her line of sight.  
"Tenoko?" Marron asked when she didn't hear anything from the girl, whose form was nothing but a dark silhouette that was a consequence of the dim candle lighting as well as the vapor from the near boiling hot spring. Curious as to why Tenoko wasn't speaking to her she walked over to her, the water being deep enough to cover her from the waist down when she stood.  
  
"Ahh..." the sound was defiantly not feminine enough to be Tenoko's voice that's for sure. Marron got closer to the figure, ripples in the water growing into little waves as she neared the person. Bringing her hand to her mouth to keep herself from making any noise of surprise, she was shocked and paralyzed at what she saw.  
Kami must have been in a real good mood today to grace her with the sight of the object of her obsession indulging himself in self-induced pleasure. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was beautifully contorted in concentration and arousal as he stroked himself, little sounds coming from him with every down stroke given.  
Marron's breath hitched in her throat, becoming much more rapid and labored as she silently watched. A bright blush tinted her cheeks as her thoughts wondered to what was covered underneath the water's line, the curiosity as to what males looked like almost making her want to surprise him enough for him to jump up so that she could steal a glimpse.  
Growling deeply Goten speeded up the pace of right hand, his unoccupied hand making little circles around his nipple before pinching it and rolling it with his thumb and pointer finger, making him gasp and mewl at his own ministrations.  
"Uhh... Marron... aah...." Goten said desperately between intakes of breath, his corded neck muscles as well as the rest of his god like form flexing and relaxing, signaling his near release.  
'He's thinking about me?' Shivering in desire Marron felt a sudden warmth pool in her lower abdomen, a knot of carnal need forming there. 'Kami that's so...' Marron didn't even have the brains to think of a word to describe the way it affected her she was so enticed by the idea of Goten thinking of her in such a way.  
Her body, acting on it's own accord walked strait up to the male who was still unaware of her presence. He continued his assault upon his hard length, only fueling Marron's desire for the male even more when she peered through the crystal clear water to see if she could make his entire self out.  
  
Noticing that he was about to reach up to give the same treatment he did to his other nipple, Marron took charge of the situation and before he noticed what was going on she had placed an open mouthed kiss on the tight little bud, doing so repetitiously while grabbing the male's wrist that was hidden underwater. It had since stilled it's actions as Goten snapped opened his eyes to see just what was going on.  
Shocked, yes, but not enough to push the girl away since she bombarded him with new sensations as she slowly kissed her way up the length of his chest and neck, finally claiming his lips with her own.  
It was a slow and cautious kiss at first, after all it was her first time kissing a boy, so she experimentally took his bottom lip between her own lips and alternated between his top and bottom ones.  
Smiling slightly at her careful actions Goten took the lead, ignoring his desperate need for release, as he turned Marron so that she was against the bolder he was just recently leaning on.  
"You're so beautiful." Goten whispered, unable to find his voice when he adoringly gazed at her body, fully exposed to his hungry eyes, which made Marron bashfully nervous as he inspected her. She turned her head away; her face stained with a bright blush by the way Goten seemed to want to memorize everything about her body.  
Goten didn't let the act go unnoticed and snapped out of his silent awe of the girl before him and gently brought her chin in his hand, turning her head so that she would look at him.  
Goten swore that he would drown in her breathtaking sapphire eyes, the way they were incredibly dilated in desire and want, and yet held uncertainty, unknowing that she felt the same way when she looked into the ebony windows of his soul.  
He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her on her forehead lovingly, guessing that she was nervous that he would think that she wasn't exactly what he was dreaming about she would look like sky clad...  
He couldn't be more right.  
"You're the most sexiest female ever born, Marron." He said with a playful smile, as he took her into his embrace, his need now poking Marron's abdomen as he rained kisses on her face, once again taking her lips between his own, only this time it wasn't a slow loving kiss but rather a passionate one.  
Gently nibbling on her bottom lip he got the desired affect when she gasped, taking advantage by slipping his velvety tongue in to intertwine with her own. They stayed that way for a while, their tongues dancing with each other before they needed to break for breath.  
Goten was the first to recover from the heated kiss they shared, and so while Marron's head was still spinning he gently took the tailed girl's ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it. After deeming her ear lobe a wonderfully pink color he then placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping to make little circles with his tongue when he reached her pulse point.  
"Oh Go-ten." Marron moaned, her fingers weaving themselves into his spikes of unruly raven colored hair as she arched her back, the contact of skin on skin enough to drive them both into downward spirals of pure bliss.

  
  
Both their chest's rose and fell rapidly as Tenoko and Trunks squared off, determination clearly set in their unique fighting stances as they mentally faced off, circling each other cautiously incase the other would lash out unexpectedly. As if someone had signaled them to begin the sparring match, they launched towards one another simultaneously at astonishing speeds, punches, and kicks met with blocking fore arms.  
'Tenoko is so fast, we are evenly matched... well, not for long anyway.' Trunks thought, smirking widely as he thought of astonishing and overpowering the red-headed tailed Juraian princess with his Super Saiyijin transformation.  
Tenoko smirked back, only her smirk was for a different reason entirely, one that promised something, although Trunks couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Drawing in a deep breath Trunks concentrated on transforming while Tenoko pulled her hair in a high pony tail during the brief break from exchanging blows. She wiped away some of the beads of sweat that had already begun to fall from her hairline and down the sides of her face, plastering strands of her crimson red hair to her forehead.  
The sight of her was one that he wouldn't forget soon enough as the golden flames of his Super Saiyijin form consumed him entirely, his once lavender neck length hair standing on end as it's color turned into bright blond.  
  
"No more playing around I guess." Tenoko stated out loud, the comment not directed to anyone in particular as she drew in a breath of the stuffy air that had since been tainted in the heat of their sparring. Trunks waited for her to power up before he nailed her with one of his assaults, but it never happened......... she just stood there waiting for him to make the first move instead of bringing her power up another notch.  
'Very well, if that's what you want.' The transformed Prince thought as he blasted towards her, his fist meeting her face with an overwhelming force that sent her reeling into the wall behind her.  
Her body connected with the solid wall, the momentum of the force behind Trunk's blow making an indent in it as she fell to the ground on all fours, her body shaking in what he guessed was fear.  
He couldn't be more wrong, for as Tenoko stood she was laughing hysterically, tears staining the corners of her eyes she was laughing so hard.  
Raising a thick golden eyebrow in question of Tenoko's strange behavior she abruptly stopped her laughter and gave him a mischievous smile, her eyes gleaming with something other than amusement.  
While he was distracted by her sudden change in mood she took off towards him, giving him less than a second of time to block her onslaught of punches and kicks. She was no match for him though, so with little effort he punched her again, this time his hard blow connected with her well formed abdomen, eliciting a moan from her as she met his turquoise gaze with her jaded green one, her eyes lidded and dilated with something other than pain, her moan taking a tone of pleasure rather than agony.  
  
'Maybe I heard wrong?' He thought as she flew a little away from him, this time powering up so that now they were more or less evenly matched. Before Trunks could follow with his eyes she had phased out and appeared directly in front of him, returning the blow to the abdomen that he had given to her earlier. Bent over from the force of the blow, Trunks tried to get his breath back before standing up strait again, only instead he found his chin in the hands of his sparring partner, Tenoko.  
Cupping his chin in her thin and dainty hand, Tenoko, the fiery red haired genetically enhanced Juraian princess brought the Prince into a standing position, forcing him to stop holding his mid section in the process.  
Their eyes met, piercing jade green ones against striking clear blue ones. The windows to her soul were dilated greatly, the ebony circle growing and nearly eating up the jaded green area despite the brightness of the room they were in, while his pupils were pin point size, standing out incredibly against his wide sea colored eyes. This was it. He was completely mesmerized in her beautiful gaze; the way the light would play in the pools of her sea green eyes, making them come to life and sparkle just for him. He was trapped within her soulful orbs and all of the emotion they held inside.........  
Playfulness  
Mischieviousness  
Loyalty  
Faithfulness  
Need  
Desire  
Love  
They were all there, out in the open for him to read, and it made him realize that he too held similar feelings towards her. The realization of such truth made the Prince blink despite his state of stupor, his eyes meeting her perfectly pouty lips once he opened them back up.  
He audibly gulped; his eyes alternating between her breathtaking eyes and her begging to be kissed lips as he stayed glued to his spot, her hand still cupping his chin.  
  
Closing her eyes, Tenoko slowly inched forward, her warm breath tickling the Prince's face as he too closed his eyes, patiently waiting for her perfectly plump lips to connect with his own. The red headed girl's hand moved from holding his chin to cupping the side of his face, her thumb landing at the end of his jaw line where it met his ear lobe while the other four fingers lightly grazed in his golden locks of hair near the nape of his neck. Every nerve ending stood in attention as her warm lips brushed lightly against his own, barely caressing them with touch as if to tease him.  
She accomplished her goal, teasing him to the point that the prince took the initiative and pressed his lips more fully into her own, making Tenoko's breathing come sporadically and her heart beat irregularly as his tongue started to join in on the action. He ran the velvety length along the seam of her lips coming together, slightly tickling her to the point where she gasped. He took advantage of the act and slowly plunged his tongue inside her warm mouth, seeking her own wet muscle in order to coax it into dancing with his own.  
Tenoko responded accordingly, her tongue meeting his half way as she reveled in the feeling of it against her own. He tasted good, not as sweet as candy, but just as addicting, she noted carefully as she continued to probe into him experimentally. They were like that for what seemed like an eternity until the lavender haired prince grew bold, allowing his hands to grasp Tenoko by the waist and bring her down so that she were now pinned down to the floor, his larger bulkier body above hers.  
"Oh Trunks..." Tenoko said breathlessly, her voice just above a whisper as he broke their kiss, his lips moving from her now swollen pink lips to travel down her jaw line and neck, gently sucking her skin, eliciting a moan from her. Meanwhile his hands were genitally playing with the skin around her waist, his thumb making circles every now and then as he moved to suckle her pointed ear.  
Tenoko ran her hands along his back, reaching down to the hem of his loose muscle shirt and under it, feeling the Prince's hot skin against her hand as she brought it back up, bringing the shirt along with her hands. Up and over it went, in one fluent motion removing the lavender haired Prince's shirt and tossing it aside. Using the slight pause in their heated moment of passion, the fire goddess took the opportunity to turn the tables and return in full the feelings that Trunks had ignited her every nerve with. Sitting up she locked her lips in his own, leaning forward all the way until it was now the Prince who was pinned between the floor and her body. Unwillingly breaking the kiss, Tenoko mounted the now submissive royal hire to the crown of Vegeta-sei's waist, grinding her hips into him as she leaned down to his ear lobe, licking it with the tip of her tongue to moisten it's headed surface. She then blew on it, making the royal male under her squirm with unrequited desire, accomplishing to cause more friction in an area that was already sensitive from the Prince's earlier ministrations. Taking his ear lobe between her teeth and carefully nibbling it, the unruly haired female ran her fingers over the Prince's chest and abdomen, enjoying the feeling of his feverish hard rippled body against her small hands.  
It was all almost too much for the young male to take as he gasped audibly, his body quickly reacting to the fire goddess's talented hands as they touched his skin that was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. If she kept this up he would have no self-restraint and would take her here and now, whether she wanted it or not.  
"Aahh... Ten...oko..." The once mighty crown Prince moaned out loudly, his hands diving into her spiky disheveled fire-engine-red hair and entangling themselves there when she caught him off guard as she took his male nipple into her hot little mouth, playing with it as it hardened in wet warmth of her mouth. Her other hand worked on the other one, rolling it between her index finger and thumb, all the while grinding her already moist female flower into his already fully engorged length.  
"Trunks, my prince... I... I ...." Tenoko started to say, breathless beyond the point of being able to speak normally.  
"Y-yes?" Trunks managed to press on, his voice overly husky in his drunken state of arousal.  
"I... I know that... that I may seem difficult... but deep down...I..." The fire goddess choked out, desire staining her every word as she tried to form full understandable sentences.

Waking up from his uncompleted dream the overly aroused lavender haired male noticed with a groan the rather large tent in his silk sheets. Damn little red haired wench had even managed to infiltrate his dreams, making his body react in a very... interesting way.  
Growling loudly Trunks promptly stood, throwing off his covers as he did so and making his way to the bathroom to take a very long, ice cold shower.  
"Oh you're awake!" Goten said enthusiastically, his lower form wrapped in a terry cloth towel, a huge grin upon is face, unusually more pronounced that it usually was as if he was REALLY happy about something.  
"What's up with you?" Trunks asked curiously, eyeing his overly happy companion with one perfectly shaped lavender eyebrow arched in question.  
"Nothing, just had a really good sleep." He said, not including the details of a certain blond sapphire-eyed girl that had taken up his entire dream, deeming it a passionate one. Looking at his friend, Goten noticed that his usually mild mannered Prince was perturbed for some strange reason, a quick glance down was all it took for the raven unruly haired male to know what contributed to his foul mood.  
"Heh-heh... sleep well buddy?" Goten teased as Trunks growled in warning, not in the mood at all to do so much as speak about it.  
"Shut up." Was all the Prince said before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, leaving a smirking Goten on the other side.  
"Just remember to clean up after yourself!" Goten shouted after Trunks as he ran and dodged a flying shoe that was launched directly at him from the blue eyed male inside the bathroom, the door swiftly shutting behind him once more as the sound of running water filled the room."Wake up Tenoko..." Marron cooed, shaking her friend awake. For the past hour Marron had been up and about, taking a cold shower after the very pleasant dream she had and now just listening to her friend dream. Apparently she was having a rather interesting dream as well by the way she would moan and grind her hips against one of the pillows. The blond pig- tailed haired girl was torn between letting her friend finish her dream and blushing madly at the noises she was making, or waking her up and saving herself from all of the embarrassing things Tenoko was doing in her sleep.  
"Oh Trunks, don't stop..." Tenoko whispered, turning over and grabbing Marron into a hug which made the blonde's eyes grow wide in surprise and embarrassment, a bright pink blush staining her cheeks as she was forced to mount her sleeping friend as she was brought upon her. Tenoko's pouty lips were sucking on her cheek now and it made her eyes grow to the size of saucers when her best friends legs wrapped around her waist and held her tightly in place.  
"TENOKO!" Marron shouted, trying to get out of the fire-engine-red haired girl's tight compromising embrace.  
"Hmm...?" Tenoko hummed in question, her eyes still half lidded as she awoke from her dream, finding a very flustered Marron above her on all fours...not to mention on top of her too.  
"Oh my, Marron, I'm so flattered, but I'm strait." Tenoko joked with a smile, letting go of the sapphire-eyed girl that had the most mortified look dancing upon her face. Marron rolled her eyes and giggled a bit at the joke, deciding not to mention to her friend all of the noises and other things she had said in her sleep...  
One of those things being the self-admission that she loved Trunks, the prince that every princess in the universe was competing to marry.  
"Sleep well?" She asked her still sleepy eyed friend who still lay in bed, stretching much like a feline before she kicked off the covers.  
"I guess... I can't say I didn't enjoy it." Tenoko stated with a smirk as she stood, getting a towel and other toiletries in her grasp in order to take a much needed cold shower.  
"You were very loud..." Marron stated with a pretty pink blush upon the bridge of her nose as she looked at the ground.  
"I do hope you mean my snoring...." Tenoko stated with a chuckle, knowing full well that she had probably waken the blond up with her loud sleep talking.  
"...Yes, of course... you're snoring was loud enough to wake up the entire galaxy..." Marron played along as she smiled, banishing the blush from her cheeks.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
There it is, I can't believe I got it out a whole ten pages of romance wow!  
  
I want to personally apologize to all of you who have read my writing... I'm sorry I took almost a year to get this to you all... I promise it was not my intention. I was very ill for a very long time, rendering six months of my life on serious medical drugs that altered the way I think and act, and aside from that I was hospitalized for almost a month. I was having violent convulsions that were so bad that the muscles in my legs were out of it, twisting them the wrong way so that my feet were pointed in the wrong direction. I couldn't walk for a little more than a month and I was in an incredible amount of pain. A combination of strong pain medication and other mind altering medications that the doctors prescribed rendered my rational mind useless for a long time, even after I had stopped the medication, their long term effect was strong and my mind wasn't what it used to be. I have only one thing to say though... Thank God for his healing, because he healed me from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet. I could have died... It was only by grace that I was spared and healed from my infirmities... and I have God to thank for that.  
  
I also want to personally thank Amber (Lady Tokimi, Zerox, and ect.) who encouraged me to get this out to you guys... she's a real motivational person, one of the best on line friends one could ever have. Thank you.  
  
I also want to take this time to say thank you to all of you who reviewed... you are all special to me, and I greatly appreciate the support you give me with every single review, good or bad.  
  
I'm working on the next chapter to "When Royalty Fails" and I hope to get it out soon... hopefully before the next semester of college (it starts in the 20's) So look out for it! Oh, and yeah, I am in college now (doing duel credit, so I do my senior year of high school, and my freshman year of college together) - and guess what guys!? I'm an awesome English writer, my professor loves my writing and says that I should do it as a future job That really helps me you know? Knowing that someone that is a Dr. in English would tell me, a lowly high school senior, that her writing is good enough to actually make it in today's competitive market. Yay!  
  
I don't think I'm in any right to ask for any reviews, but, if you would be so kind as to do so, I maybe able to make another chapter of this story... maybe... just maybe. I would love to... and so with proper motivation (as in reviews) I will most likely be able to write up another chappie, just for you faithful readers - -Kinoko Selah Guerra 


End file.
